Just Like a Puzzle
by Julie-ER
Summary: A separação de Carter e Abby, as brigas, as recaídas, a relação com o filho. As verdade e mentiras de um amor que jamais morreu. Contém cenas adultas.
1. Chapter 1

Desde que Carter foi para África a minha vida se tornou muito difícil. Trabalhar, cuidar de um filho, ser mãe e pai ao mesmo tempo não é nada que se aprenda da noite pro dia. Eu sinto tanta saudade dele, mas quando ele me escreve ou nos falamos por telefone parece tão distante e frio comigo, parece que se esconde de mim. O meu maior medo nisso tudo é que lá ele retorne com seus vícios e que todo o trabalho que tivemos nesses cinco anos de casado vá por água abaixo.

E além de mim, David, nosso filho, está morrendo de saudades do pai e me pergunta todo dia por ele. Por mais que eu explique todos os dias que o pai dele está na África a trabalho nos últimos 8 meses ele não consegue entender. Mas eu também não podia obrigá-lo, ele só tem cinco anos e é muito apegado ao pai.

São exatamente 1 da manhã e eu estou aqui tentando dormir, mas eu sei que é em vão. Ele domina meus pensamentos. Pergunto o que ele estaria fazendo agora e pergunto se estaria pensando em mim. Nós estávamos tão bem e até agora não consigo entender o por que da partida dele. Com esses pensamentos eu choro até cair num sono profundo.

_**Dia Seguinte**_

- Mamãe!! Mamãe!! - chama David pulando na minha cama.

- O que foi querido? - eu disse puxando-o e colocando-o em meu colo. - O que meu príncipe tem?

- Sonhei com papai!

- Foi?! E foi um sonho bom? - eu perguntei afagando os cabelos dele

- Vai voltar!!

Eu podia ver a alegria dele ao "falar" aquelas duas palavras, seus olhinhos brilhavam como dois diamantes. Senti as lágrimas subirem no meu rosto, mas as segurei. Não queria chorar na frente dele, queria aparentar ser forte, mas sei que a saudade estava me matando.

- Ele vai querido, vai sim e vai ser em breve.

O menino sorriu para mim e eu olhei ao relégio. Eram 6 da manhã e eu precisava estar no trabalho em duas horas. Dei banho em David e o seu café deixando ele vendo tv no quarto enquanto tomava banho. Me arrumei rapidamente pegando David e deixando-o na creche. Olhei para o relógio antes de sair da creche e percebi que iria chegar atrasada mais uma vez no ER. Droga! - pensei - A Kerry iria me matar. Dirigi o mais rápido que pude e cheguei no ER apenas 10 minutos atrasada, sendo que pra Kerry isso equivaleria a 2 horas.

- Hei Abby! - ouvi Susan gritar meu nome.

- Oi Sue... A Kerry percebeu o meu atraso?

- Não... Ela ainda não chegou.

- Graças a Deus... David estava manhoso pra se ajeitar hoje e ai demoramos para sair de casa e acabamos nos atrasando.

- Eu entendo que está sendo difícil pra você ter essas responsabilidades todas sozinha.

- Difícil está mesmo... Sabe Sue, tenho medo de estar sendo uma mãe ruim, de não dar a atenção e o amor que meu filho precisa.

- Abby, você está sendo a melhor mãe que eu já vi! Faz de tudo pro seu filho, é uma ótima médica, David é um menino maravilhoso e te ama muito.

- Eu o amo também... As vezes saio cansada daqui, querendo cair na cama e dormir, mas basta eu ver o meu príncipe me dar aquele sorriso que eu acho energia e fico um tempo com ele.

- Então não se preocupe a toa.

- Eu não vou, mas às vezes me bate uma insegurança...

- Isso é normal... Então... notícias do Carter?

- Nenhuma... Faz duas semanas que ele me ligou, mas nós nos falamos por 20 minutos no máximo. Ele parece meio atordoado, tenho medo que tenha acontecido alguma coisa com ele lá.

- Fique tranquila, você sabe que ele nunca foi muito de falar dos problemas dele.

- É, mas se eu que sou casada com ele a cinco anos não posso saber dos problemas dele e tentar ajudá-lo, quem pode fazer isso?

- Fique tranquila, ele está bem, e quando ele voltar vamos ter uma Abby com um humor bem melhor, mais alegre...

- O que você está insinuando?

- Nada... Só que esta abstinência sexual está te matando...

- Susan!

- Não venha dizer que não... Fazem 8 meses que ele foi embora... A não ser que você...

- HEY! Fazem 8 meses sim! Eu não fiz nada de errado!

- E se tivesse feito eu não contaria...

- Mas você é boba Susan!

- Boba pode até ser, mas não sou burra. E sou mulher, sei dessas coisas..Esse seu mal-humor nos últimos meses...- ela sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. Na verdade eu não podia negar. Estava sentindo muita falta dele. Em todos os sentidos. Como amigo, como pai do meu filho, como colega de trabalho e principalmente como homem, como meu marido.

- Eu vou trabalhar que eu ganho mais, Susan.- eu tratei de sair dali rápido. Não queria descobrir que tudo o que ela dizia era a verdade, apensar de no fundo, saber que era.

Eu entrei pelo corredor, procurando serviço. Que marasmo!

_**Meses Depois...**_

O ER naquela manhã estava uma confusão. Paciente para tudo quanto é lado e como sempre muita gente sem nada pra fazer na recepção. Eu caminhei até aquela muvuca toda tomando um enorme susto ao ver que quem havia causado aquilo tudo não era nada mais nada nada menos do que Carter.

Eu o vi por entre a cabeça das pessoas que não me deixavam o ver inteiramente. eu vi o cabelo dele antes de ser empurrada e quase cair na frente de todo mundo. Lógico! Pra que deixariam a mulher dele o ver primeiro do que médico infermeiras curiosos?!?!

Resolvi deixar que aquele caos passasse para eu falar com ele. Debrucei-me contra a balcão e esperei as pessoas sairem de cima. Foi quando eu escutei a voz dele, ainda com alguém na minha frente, me impossibilitando de ve-lo.

A pessoa que falava com ele não era do hospital muito menos era daqui, tinha um sotaque francês ou qualquer um parecido. O que eu não esperava era que eles fossem se despedir com um beijo! Quem ela pensa que é? Alias quem eles pensam que são? Eu comecei a sentir a raiva tomar conta de mim.

Eu fui pra cima da multidão, empurrando e pedindo licença pra alguns. Quando estava livre de todos eles, vi um Carter empolgado beijando-a profundamente. Eu cruzei os braços e esperei que ele me olhasse.

Ele se separou dela levando-a até a porta do ER. Quando ele voltou para a recepção nossos olhos se "bateram de frente". Eu percebi que ele tomou um susto. Nenhum de nós dois falou nada por algum tempo. Ele começou:

- Abby...

- Não comece abrir a boca se você não quer um barraco no nosso local de trabalho- eu estava quase desmaiando de tão atordoada. Eu relamente não conseguiria conversar civilizadamente agora. Se é que pudesse houver conversa civilizada nessa situação.

- Eu só...- eu o interrompi de novo. - Não me Venha com essa cara deslavada pra cima de mim!

- Abby...

- Cala a boca! - eu não aguentei e explodi - em casa nós conversamos...- eu achei que daria o fim da conversa ali.

- Eu não vou pra casa...

- Bom se você não vai eu não posso fazer nada, mas eu não quero conversar esse tipo de coisa aqui no County, se quiser conversar comigo fazemos isso depois e em outro lugar.

- Eu posso ver David?

- É seu filho... Infelismente não posso mudar isso...

- Desculpa... - eu ainda o ouvi dizer enquanto eu entrava novamente no hospital.

_**Horas Depois**_

Meu plantão havia terminado a 45 minutos mas eu estava presa no hospotal graças a enorme quantidade de vítimas que havia chegado 1 hora antes. Por sorte, até então, eu não tinha precisado atender nenhum paciente com ele. Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco.

Devido a uma briga de gangs houve um paciente esfaqueado e eu tive que atender este paciente com ele. Eu evitava olhar para ele e só tratava de falar do paciente. Acho que os enfermeiros que estavam na sala perceberam isso, mas eu não ligo. Ele é que devia estar envergonhado, pois foi ele que apareceu com outra mulher aqui e a beijou na frente de todo mundo, ao contrario de mim que fiquei quase 1 ano sofrendo, gastando lamentações, orações, lágrimas e o pior alimentando um amor que agora era uma desilusão. Atendemos o paciente rapidamente ficando a sós na sala novamente. O silêncio reinava e isso estava deixando um clima chato.

- Seu filho está com saudades...- eu não poda deixar barato e além do mais eu precisava fazer com que ele visse David. Eu sabia que ele sentia muita falta do pai.

- Eu vou vê-lo, só queria falar com você sobre uma coisa.

- Fale...

- Se enquanto eu tiver vivendo fora de casa eu posso levá-lo pra passar um dia na casa onde estou...

Eu estava chocada, não consegui acreditar no que ele dizia. Respirei fundo para não meter a mão na cara dele e disse:

- Primeiro temos que contar a ele que você está saindo de casa, que você tem outra pessoa... Não quero confundir a cabecinha de um menino de 5 anos!

- É, você tem razão...- ele baixou a cabeça. É lógico que eu tinha razão!

- Você tá bem?- ele perguntou, vendo que eu tremia da cabeça aos pés. Bem? Ele realmente tinha coragem de perguntar isso?

- É lógico que eu não estou bem!!! - eu gritei e ele se calou.

Eu respirei fundo e continuei:

- O que mais me magoa não é o fato de ter sido trocada, apesar disso doer quando se ama alguém, mas o que mais me machuca é saber que você não me falou logo, ficou me dando esperanças. Você tem noção do que é passar quase um ano vivendo uma ilusão? Sinceramente eu preferia que tivesse me ligado e me dito: "Olha Abby não dá mais, tenho alguém..."

- Eu sei, desculpa...- ele permanecia com a cabeça abaixada.

- Desculpa não resolver muita coisa, Carter...- eu sai e o deixou com seus pensamentos. Era melhor não "colocar mais lenha na fogueira". Eu estava me sentindo como se tivesse levado uma surra. Meu corpo dolorido, a cabeça estourando.

Eu me esforço ao máximo pra tirar aquilo das minhas idéias, mas eu não consigo e é inevitável que eu comece a chorar feito uma desesperada quando me vejo sozinha, numa sala vazia.

Eu sei que chorar não vai adiantar a situação, mas eu precisava desabafar de alguma forma o que estava sentindo. Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas e saí do ER indo pegar David na creche. Eu precisava contar a historia a ele antes que eu me magoasse mais com a situação.

Eu desci do carro não totalmente recuperada do choque. Minha cabeça estava me matando e meus olhos inchados denunciavam o meu desespero.

Fui até a classe dele vendo deitado num berço, quase pegando no sono. Ele estava tão foto, tão lindo. Pra falar a verdade, estava a cara do pai...

A professora se aproximou de mim com as coisas dele, percebendo minha expressão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Sra. Carter? - Ao ouvir aquele nome senti a dor dominar meu espírito.

- Só alguns problemas que ainda não resolvi.

- Tudo bem... Aqui estão as coisas dele.

- Obrigada e até amanha.

- Até amanha

Eu fui até o berço e o peguei, tentando não disperta-lo. Em vão. Ele abriu os olhinhos pra mim, passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Oi, mamãe!- ele se levantou, agarando meu pescoço enqaunto eu saia dali.

- Oi, bebe!- eu dei um beijo nos lábio dele.

- Pra casa? - ele perguntou enquanto eu prendia-o em sua cadeirinha.

- Sim, nós vamos pra casa... Vamos jantar, tomar banhinho e dormir.

- Brincar!!!

- Também...

Meu cansaço tomava conta de mim, a cabeça ainda dolorida, mas tudo amenisava quando ele estava na minha frente.

Nós chegamos em casa e eu vi a secretária piscando. Nem olhei pra ela e fui dar banho do David.

Eu terminei de dar banho nele, dei o seu jantar e o coloquei para dormir. Ele quis brincar , mas antes mesmo que pegasse os brinquedo começou a bocejar e ficar manhoso. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava com sono. Depois de cuidar dele resolvi cuidar de mim um pouquinho e tomei um longo banho. Quando eu terminei meu celular tocou. Graças a Deus era Susan e não ele.

- Oi...- eu percebi a voz dela tensa.

- Oi - eu não estava diferente.

- Você está bem?- eu pude sentir as minhas lágrimas voltarem a correr. Disfarcei, não queria que ela me "visse" assim.

- To, sim...Ia dormir agora mesmo...- eu fiz um som e ela "matou" na hora o meu desespero.

- Abby, Abby...você não me engana! Desabafa, vai!

- Então tá... Eu estou péssima, com vontade de matar aquele desgraçado! Susan eu perdi horas, dias, noites, meses pensando nele! Alimentando um amor, fazendo preces para que ele estivesse bem, fiquei cuidando do nosso filho sozinha, sofri por ele, para agora uma mulher como essa tomar ele de mim? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Um objeto? E o pior é que eu ainda o amo muito mesmo.

- Eu sei disso tudo, amiga...Não sei nem o que te dizer...Sei lá...Eu também to muito puta da vida com ele, Abby. Você não sabe o quanto!- ela disse, num tom de raiva.

- Mas eu não posso fazer nada, não é?

- Bom não pode mesmo, mas eu te garanto que ele vai quebrar a cara... Isso não tem cara de ser sério, muito menos verdadeiro.

- Pois que ele seja feliz! Infelismente eu tenho laços com ele ainda e não posso me desfazer deles e nem quero. Meu filho é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho.

- Você já falou com ele?- Susan me perguntou, me fazendo lembrar da dura conversar que eu teria de ter com David na manhã seguinte.

- Não, vou fazer isso amanhã...

- Bom, tenha calma pra falar com ele, ok? E se precisar de ajuda, sabe onde ligar...

- Brigada, Susie...boa noite..- eu desliguei o telefone assim que a ouvi se despedir de mim.

Eu me joguei na cama sentindo minha cabeça pesar. Em poucos minutos eu cai num sono profundo, já havia chorado muito por ele e não queria mais isso.

_**Manhã Seguinte...**_

Eu estava brincando na sala com David quando disse:

- Querido, mamãe quer falar com você...

- Mamãe!

- Sim, sim...é um assunto muito sério e você terá que ser um homenzinho pra entender, certo?- eu o sentei no sofá e olhei seriamente para ele. Me sentia péssima tendo que falar com uma criança desse jeito...mas não tinha remédio. Vi que elke se ajeitou no sofa e acenou com a cabeça.

- O papai voltou- eu vi a expressão dele se iluminar.Péssima frase pra começar essa conversar. Devia ter começado pelo fim, assim não lhe daria falsas esperanças.

- Papai!!

- Mas tem uma outra coisa que meu bebe precisa entender e eu sei que vai entender. Você é o homenzinho da mamãe e sei que vai entender.

Ele me olhou nos olhos.

- Mamãe e o papai não vão mais ficar juntos...

Eu o vi fechar a cara tentando assimilar o que eu tinha faldo.

- Como assim?

- O papai não vai mais morar com a gente- eu afaguei os cabelos dele, tentando encontrar forças pra continuar a falar.

- Por que?- ai a pergunta que eu tanto temia.

- Bom querido, aconteceram muitas coisas entre eu e o papai e aí nós sentamos e conversamos, achando que a melhor solução seria ficarmos separados.

Os olhinhos dele se encheram de lágrimas e meu coração ficou apertadinho.

- David, querido, mas eu e seu pai ainda te amamos muito... Você sempre será nosso bebê.

- Eu não quero ser o bebê de vocês assim!- ele começou a ficar manhoso e a gritar- eu não quero isso! Eu quero o papai, agora!!

- Filho, calma...você vai ver o papai hoje...só quero que você tente entender a mamãe..- eu estava perdida...o que eu devia fazer agora?

- Não, eu não quero ver ele! Nem você! - ele correu pra escada e eu fui atrás dele. Consegui alcança-lo perto do quarto dele.

- Eu não quero falar com você, mãe!- ele bateu a porta do quarto na minha cara.

- David!!! David!!! - eu disse batendo a porta do quarto

- Sai daqui!

Eu fui até a sala pegando o telefone e disquei pra Carter.

- Alô?

- Carter? Estou tendo problemas com David

A voz dele parecia ofegante e eu já podia imaginar o que ele devia estar fazendo. Respirei fundo e tentei deixar de pensar nisso, ouvindo até a respiração daquela vadia.

- Depois eu falo com ele, Abby...- ele parecia apressado para continuar o que estava fazendo.

Meu ódio era tanto que desliguei o telefone rapidamente

Eu fui até o quarto dele e abri a porta. Ele estava deitado na cama chorando eu sentei ao lado dele e acariciei seus cabelos.

- David...

- Por que você e o papai estão se separando?! Eu não sou o bebê de vocês mais...

Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer então resolvi contar a verdade apesar de saber que podia estragar mais as coisas.

- Papai tem outra pessoa...

Os olhinhus dele se estatelaram em trsiteza.

- Não é verdade, mãe! Papai ama você, mãe!- ela arrastava as palavras chorosas.

- Eu sei, bebê, mas papai conheceu outra pessoa na viagem...e agora ele gosta dessa moça...

- Mas eu não quero ela!!!

- Shh... - eu disse o abraçando delicadamente. - Seu pai te ama muito e nada vai mudar isso.

- Se ele não ama minha mãe, não me ama!!!

- Não querido. Ele te ama e isso nunca vai mudar

- Vai, sim, mãe! Eu não quero que ele fique com outra pessoa que não seja você!!!!- eu não podia conter o meu choro. Era impulsivo. Me partia o coraçao ver meu neném falando daquele jeito.

- Hoje nós vamos conversar com ele, certo? Vocês vão conversar e ele vai te explicar tudinho...- eu tentei acalmar ele.

- Por que ele não veio hoje? Onde ele está agora?

- Ele não veio porque está trabalhando querido. - eu estava mentindo mais uma vez para meu filho e eu odiava isso, mas não podia simplismente chegar para meu filho de 5 anos de idade e dizer que o pai dele não veio vê-lo porque estava transando com aquela vagabunda. Eu olhei para ele e enxuguei as lágrimas dele dizendo:

- Não chore meu bebê... Seu pai lhe ama e ele vai te dizer isso hoje... Agora vamos se arrumar para ir para a creche?

- Eu não quero ir! -ele voltou a ficar emburrado e olhou para o lado da parede.

- David, eu preciso trabalhar!- eu tentei puxá -lo, mas ele parecia pesar 100Kg quando queria.

- Não quero mamãe...

- Se você não for seu pai não vem lhe ver...

Ele olhou para mim.

- Ele vem mesmo?

- Vem sim querido...

- Tá bom, então...eu vou,...mas o papai tem que vir, ok?- ele me fez prometer.

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Então vamos!- eu o levantei, faznedo - tomar banho e pondo o uniforme para ia pra creche. Levei-o até la e depois de um pouco de manha, ele ficou bem. Fui correndo pro County, chegando atrasada pela 2a vez consecutiva.

- Abby você está atrasada! - disse Kerry assim que cheguei.

- Desculpe, tive alguns sérios problemas com meu filho hoje.

- Está bem, mas e o Carter? Também está atrasado.

- Dele eu não sei... Não estamos mais juntos Kerry.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, não há porque

Eu fui até a SDM sem antes deixar de passar pelo quadro de médicos. Maldição! O nome dele estava lá, e de acordo com o quadro, já deveria ter chego há pelo menos duas horas...Deve estar "muito ocupado". Que raiva! Que ódio!

Voltei a recepção pegando alguma fichas e atendendo-as sem demora. Quando volto para a recepção para apagar os nomes dos pacientes que eu havia dado alta percebo que ele entra no ER. Com certeza estivera muito ocupado nesse tempo. Ele recebe uma bronca de Kerry e vai para a SDM se trocar. Quando ele volta vai até a mim e diz:

- Está tudo bem com David?

- Agora sim...muito obrigada pela ajuda- eu digo me virando de costas, e saindo para outro lugar. O vejo correndo atrás de mim. Que ódio!

- Escuta aqui...- opa! Era impressão minha ou ele estava sendo grosso comingo?

- Olha lá como fala comigo, Carter.

- Desculpe... - ele disse passando as mão pelo cabelo. - Agora o que aconteceu?

- Ele não gostou do fato de você não ir vê-lo, de você não morar mais lá em casa e de você ter outra pessoa.

- Você contou tudo a ele?! - ele disse espantado.

- Claro que sim! Não ia mentir para o meu filho!

- Você é louca? Você não tinha esse direito! EU ia contar pra ele?- ele começiou a desparar contra mim.

- Cala boca, carter!- eu já podia sentir o choro me invadir- era o seu DEVER conversar com o seu filho. Se não foi, eu como uma mãe decente, o fiz!

Ele olhava, me condenando com o olhar.

- Como a gente se engana com as pessoas...- ele balançaca a cabeça, como que não acreditando.

- Eu que o diga...

Eu disse pra ele com desprezo e continuei:

- E por favor, hoje a noite vai ver o seu filho, porque eu prometi a ele que você ia.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou...

- Obrigada.

- Espero que ele não esteja com raiva de mim.

- Não pessa o impossivel

- Eu juro que se você fez a minha caveira pra ele- ele colou o dedo no meu rosto. Como ele ousa???

- Por Deus Carter...no que você se transformou?- eu olhei incrédula pra ele. Não parecia mesma pessoa. A pessoa boa e generosa por quem eu me apaixonei.

Ele virou as costas e foi embora.

_**Horas Depois...**_

Eu estava brincando com David quando alguém tocou a campainha. Eu abri e era ele.

- Entra. Ele esta ali na sala brincando.

Eu o vi caminhar sobre o tapete da sala, deparando com David virado de costas para ele. Indo mais adiante, ele agachou e colocou a mão no ombro do menino.

- David?- eu não vi nenhuma reação do meu filho- ei! É o papai!- ele tentava se fazer presente na sala, em vão. eu vi, então, que teria que agir.

- Filho?- finalmente ele olhou pra trás. Os olhinhos dele encontraram os meus, ignorando a presença de Carter - seu pai chegou e quer falar com você.

- Não quero falar com ele!

Senti os olhos de Carter me fuzilar.

- Querido, seu pai vai lhe explicar tudo.

- Não quero! Ele não me ama.

Carter voltou a me olhar "daquele" jeito.

- David- eu pensei que sendo mais enérgica com ele, adiantaria. Em vão! Efeito contrário!

- Eu não quero! E você não vai me obrigar!- ele levantou e começou a gritar comigo ignorando carter totalmente. Ele fazia com Carter o que eu queria fazer e não podia.

- Escuta!- pela 1a vez Carter reagiu- olha como fala com a sua mãe, entendeu?- ele apontou o dedo para o rosto do menino.

- Não gosto de você!

- David! - ele gritou com o menino - Sente aqui agora! - ele ordenou para que a criança que foi até mim e começou a chorar. Ele nunca havia gritado tanto assim com o menino. Eu me abaxei e disse:

- Querido, ouça o seu pai direitinho. É a única coisa que a mamãe te pede.

Ele acenou e sentou no sofá, me puxando junto.

Carter abaixou perto dele falando mais calmo, após eu dar um olhar a ele e pedir pra ele "pegar leve".

- Vamos conversar a sós, ok? Só você e eu...Papo de pai pra filho...conversa de homem, certo?- ele afagou os cabelos de David. Agora sim, esse é o Carter que eu conheço...

- Não! Mamãe fica!- ele emburrou de novo.

Ele se aconchegou no meu colo.

- Está bem, sua mãe fica.

Eu o coloquei de frente para o pai.

- David...

O menino escutava as palavras de Carter obrigado. Não parecia prestar a mínima atenção, mas eu sabia que ele estava escutando e eu rezava pra que ele entendesse.

- O papai conheceu outra pessoa... E descobriu que não ama mais sua mãe- nessa hora eu quase morri. Tive que segurar as lágrimas. Não me ama mais. Aquela frase cortou meu coração e eu desviei o olhar para que não me encontrasse como dele.

- Como, pai?- David pele primeira vez teve uma reação- você ama a mamãe sim!

- Meu filho, entenda por favor... Eu e sua mãe não podemos viver infelizes.

- Não entendo! Não entendo!!

- Querido por favor... - eu disse o abraçando. - Seu pai precisa viver a vida dele e a mamãe a dela, mas vamos sempre estar do seu lado, não importa o que acontecer.

- Tá...acabou?- ele cruzou os braços de frente pra nós dois. Carter ficou mudo, baixando a cabeça- eu vou pro meu quarto!- eu o vi correr pra escada e escutamos a porta do quarto batendo.

Meus olhos marejados fugiram do olhar dele.

- Bom, vou indo...qualquer coisa me liga- ele foi indo em direção a porta da sala enquanto eu tentava enxugar as lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, eu vou dar um tempo a ele.

- Vê se não o mima demais.

- Por favor me poupe dos seus comentários. Eu passei quase um ano sendo mãe e pai dele... Não me cobre nada, não tem esse direito.

- Não quero discutir.

- Nem eu!

- Boa Noite!

- Boa!

Assim que ele passou a porta eu não resisti. Chorei por 10 minutos sem parar. O que tinha acontecido na minha vida? De uma hora pra outra ela tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo e eu já não tinha mais controle algum sobre o que eu sentia. Eu só tinha certeza do meu amor por ele e da minha tristeza por ele não me amar mais.

Eu fiz alguma coisa pro David comer e subi até seu quarto.

Abby: Querido?

Ele olhou para mim e eu percebi os olhinhos inchados dele. Senti meu coração apertar.

Abby: Trouxe biscoitinhos de chocolate e leite para você. Quer comer?

David: Sim.

Eu sabia que se tinha algo que o fizesse feliz era biscoitinho de chocolate com leite morno.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado ajeitando a bandeja em cima da cama.

- Mããããe- eu conhecia aquele jeitinhu dele, manhoso- posso dormir com você hoje?- ele me olhou com aqueles olhinhos que eu babava.

- Sim, mas só hoje, tá bem?- eu não podia deixar ele se acostumar com isso, mas abriria uma exceção. Nós dois estávamos carentes hoje.

Ele terminou de comer e eu o ajeite pra dormir. Peguei o travesseiro dele e o edredom, levando tudo para o meu quarto.

_**Manhã Seguinte...**_

Alguém tocava a campainha. Quando eu atendi percebi que era Carter.

- Bom Dia Abby...

- Bom Dia...

- Será que eu podia ver David?

- Claro... Ele está tomando café.

Ele entrou em casa vendo o menino comendo.

- Ei aí, garotão? Vamos dar um volta?- ele estava empolgado. David nem olhou para ele e ele já deu aquele olhar fulminante pra mim. O que ele queria? Achou que viria aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido e tudo bem

- Vem, vamos...Vamos tomar um sorvete, ir a um parque...vai ser divertido! - nossa! Comprar o garoto dom sorvete? Que decadência.

O menino olhou finalmente para ele.

- Se a mamãe for eu vou.

Não acreditei no que ouvi. Meu próprio filho pedindo uma coisa dessas. Eu tratei de dizer:

- Não posso meu bebê, Mamãe tem que trabalhar, mas vá com seu pai e se divirta. A muito tempo que vocês não se vêm e não se divertem juntos.

- Tá bom...

Carter sorriu para o menino e disse:

- Ótimo! Trago ele as 8 ok?

- Certo.

David levantou-se da cadeira me abraçou e me beijou.

- Te amo bebê. - eu disse dando um selinho nele.

- Também mamãe.

As horas passaram vagarosamente. Na verdade eu não trabahei pois aquele era o dia da minha folga. Fiquei em casa me empanturrando de doces, assistindo TV. Sai pra caminhar no bairro. Corri alguns Km´s e voltei pra casa quando começou a escurecer. Olhei no relógio e era 8:15...Droga. Corri o mais rápido que pude, chegando na rua da minha casa ensopada de suor e morta de cansaço. Eu vi o carro deleparado atrás do meu, com os vidros fechados. A porta do motorista estava pra rua e eu fui desse lado. Bati no vidro e ele logo desceu a janela coberta com insu-film.

- Você e esses atrasos, hein?- ele desceu, abrindo a porta de trás. Eu pude notar que ela estava no banco do passageiro, mas nem ousei olhar pra lá.

- Desculpe, eu sai um pouco e acabei me atrasando.

- Tudo bem.

David saiu do carro e pulou no meu colo me dando um beijo.

- Oi mamãe... Morri de saudades...

- Eu também bebê...

- Se despeça do seu pai e vamos subir.

Ele deu tchau para o pai e nós subimos.

- E como foi seu dia?

-Uma bosta!- ele disse, jogando as coisas no chão da sala.

- David!- eu o repreendi pelo palavrão- mas por que foi ruim?

- Mãe! Aquela mulher é uma chata! Ela não come, não fala. Fica só enfiando a língua na boca do papai...e passando a mão nele...é nojento!- ele relatou, com a expressão igual a quando eu o fazia comer sopa.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia presenciado aquilo. Senti uma raiva tomar conta de mim, mas me controlei e disse:

- Querido, seu pai está com aquela moça agora, você precisa se acostumar.

- Mas eu não quero!

- Você vai se acostumar... Vai ver...

Ele me olhava com aquele olhar raivoso de novo. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo. Eu não ia ter o ódio do meu filho por culpa dele. Não mesmo.

Eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que lhe dizer. A minha dor era tão forte quanto a dele. Ele tinha a sensação de quem perdia um pai e eu, o homem que eu amava.

- David, olhe para a mamãe.

Ele me olhou.

- Fique calmo querido, você não é obrigada a fazer nada que não queira, mas ele é seu pai e isso não pode mudar.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas tente fazer o possível para entender seu pai, eu sei que você consegue fazer isso meu bem.

- Tá, mãe...mas eu não gosto dela...E eu não quero mais ficar com ela, mãe...- ele começou a chorar de novo.

- Tá bom, tudo bem- eu tinha que fazer algo pra conforta-lo de imediato. Depois eu pensaria em como ia me resolver com o Carter.

- Vá colocar suas coisas no quarto e dessa pra jantar- eu tinha certeza de que ele falaria que já tinha jantado.

- Tá bem...- ele me surpreendeu.

Ele subiu e desceu do quarto sem demora.

- Hoje vou fazer seu prto predileto. Macarrão com queijo! - eu disse a ele que sorriu e foi brincar na sala enquanto eu fazia o jantar.

_**Alguns Dias Depois...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eu ajudava David com um desenho quando tocaram na porta. Era ele mais uma vez. As visitas eram constantes. Ele queria se reaproximar de David a qualquer custo.

- Oi- ele mal me cumprimentou e foi andando pra dentro de casa. Pude perceber que havia alguém esperando no carro, só podia ser ela.

- Sua amiga não quer entrar?- eu fui cordialmente gentil.

- Ela não é minha amiga, é minha namorada- ele fez questão de deixar claro.

Ok- eu virei os olhos- sua namorada não quer entrar?- eu vi David me olhar em reprovação.

- Acho que ela prefere ficar no carro mesmo.

- Tudo bem então.

- Ei garotão - ele disse para David.

- Oi pai. - ele disse continuando frio com Carter.

- Que tal mais um passeio, heim? A Kem quer conhecer mais um pouco da cidade...quer me ajudar a mostrar a ela?- ele fazia uma cara muito forçada, tentando conquistar o menino, que só lhe retribuía com um sorriso amarelo.

- Não, obrigada...vou ficar com a mamãe hoje- ai! Não me coloque no meio!

- Mas David- ele queria porque queria. Eu já podia ver o rostinho triste dele. Eu não queria isso.

- Não insiste, Carter- ele me olhou feio mais uma vez.

- Desculpe, mas eu só estou querendo sair com o meu filho.

- E eu nao estou proibindo!

- Não é o que parece.

- Mas ele simplesmente não quer!

- Por que você disse para ele não querer?

- Por Deus, Carter.,...quantos anos você tem?

- Menos o que você- ele me provocou. Agora ele estava me chamando de velha?

- Quer saber, vocês que se decidam ai...- eu tive que deixar meu filho sozinho e fui pra cozinha, não agüentava aquele clima. De lá eu pude escutar a conversa dos dois.

- Eu não gosto dela.

- Da Kem?! - eu pude perceber a cara de espanto dele.

- É...

Eu fiquei mais atenta, porque se ele engrossasse com meu filho, iria apanhar de mim.

- Mas por que?

- Pai- ele começou a chorar do nada- eu quero que você volte pra casa. Quero você junto da mamãe! Você gosta da mamãe, eu sei disso. Ela não combina com você, pai. Ela só- ele olhou pra trás, me procurando- fica agarrando você em todo lugar. A mamãe não faz assim. Ela ama você, mas não precisa fazer isso pra demonstrar.

Eu criei um gênio. Meu filho dizendo uma coisa tão sábia como essa?

- Por que não, pai?- ele tentava enxugar as lágrimas do rostinho. A uma hora dessas, eu já estava me matando de chorar.

- David, sua mãe foi a coisa mais linda que aconteceu na minha vida. Foi a mulher que eu mais amei na vida...- David o interrompeu.

- E não ama mais?- ele encarou Carter, deixando- perdido e confuso.

- As coisas não são assim, filho. Nem só de amor vive um casamento- que merda é

essa que ele esta falando por meu filho? Amo? Existe algo que posso importar mais do que amo????

- Vive do que então?

- Meu querido... Vive de coisas que eu e sua mãe fomos perdendo com o tempo.

- Mas você ama a mamãe ainda?

Eu fiquei mais atenta.

- Não querido, não.

- Por que não?

- Difícil explicar.

Eu senti meu coração indo definhando aos poucos. Como ele, de uma hora para a outra, já não me amava???

- Como assim...me explica..eu vou entender- David insistia com ele. Eu podia ver na cara dele que o que ele queria era fugir do assunto.

- É complicado, David... A sua mãe foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha vida. Ela só não foi melhor do que você. Mas eu vou ser eternamente grato a ela por ter me dado você, que é a coisa que eu mais amo hoje. Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, que me ajudou quando eu precisei e sempre esteve me dando apoio. A sua mãe é a melhor amiga que eu já tive e que vou ter em toda a minha vida.

Eu senti os olhos de David me procurarem de novo.

- Entendeu David? - John perguntou esperando que finalmente o menino entendesse.

- Sim, sim... - o menino disse exausto. Acho que ele desistiu

Eu achei que era um bom momento pra entrar. Cortar o sofrimento do meu pequenininho o mais rápido possível, e de alguma forma, o meu também. Tentei limpar as minhas lágrimas o mais rápido possível e fui entrando na sala.

O menino se levantou e pediu colo.

- Se resolveram?

- Sim. - Carter disse sentando-se no sofá.

- Bom David... Por que não vai com seu pai dar uma volta? Ele deve passar bastante tempo com você, está com saudades.

Ele agarrou o meu pescoço e ficou calado. Carter me deu um olhar calmo, sinalizando que eu não deveria forçar.

- Eu vou indo, obrigada...- ele foi indo em direção a porta.

- De nada- eu abri a porta pra ele, e o vi indo em direção ao carro. Fiquei observando até entrar no carro. Eu o queria tanto...

- David, você precisa se relacionar bem com o seu pai.

- Mas eu não gosto daquela chata!

- Mas ele é seu pai e isso nao muda. Não precisa gostar dela - não queria isso mesmo- mas precisa gostar do seu pai.

Eu permanecia com ele no colo, enquanto subia as escadas. Achei melhor deixar ele no quarto comigo, ele estava tão manhoso...

- A mamãe precisa trabalhar...você vai pra creche, né?- eu perguntei, olhando - esparramado no minha cama, enquanto eu separava a roupa pra ir trabalhar.

- Deixa eu ir com você?- ele olhou pra mim, alisando um pedaço do lençol.

- David, você sabe que eu não posso...- me partia o coração, mas eu não podia leva-lo.

- Por Favor... Eu fico desenhando naquela sala grande!

Ele fez uma cara de pidão igual a do pai. Eu não resisti.

- Tá bem, mas só poderá ficar na SDM desenhando!

- Juro que só fico lá!!!

- Ótimo... Então vamos nos trocar.

Eu o ajudei a se vestir antes de tomar um banho rápido e me trocar também. Saímos em cima da hora e quando cheguei no hospital, pra minha "sorte" dei de cara com Kerry.

- Oi, tia- David foi logo cumprimentando e Kerry deu um sorriso amarelo. estava escrito em sua testa que ela não tinha gostado de vê por ali.

Graças a Deus Susan apareceu.

- Hei David! Como vai meu afilhado preferido?

- Oi Tia Susan! - ele disse abraçando-a.

- Vamos desenhar na SDM enquanto sua mãe conversa com a Tia Kerry?

- Sim! - ele disse seguindo Susan.

Eu ia começar meu argumento ensaiado quando ela veio amena.

- Eu vou dar um desconto, não deve estar sendo fácil pra ele...- ela disse e eu fiquei abismada. Desde quando ela era não compreensiva?

- Obrigada... Ele realmente ainda não aceitou e eu estou tentando fazer ele voltar a falar com Carter, mas está sendo difícil..

- Tudo bem...

Eu sorri e me virei para sair dali e encontrei Carter bem na minha frente.

- Ele está aqui?

- Sim, algum problema?

- Isso não é lugar para um garoto de 5 anos.

Eu virei os olhos e sai. Não queria discutir. Nem ali nem em nenhum outro lugar.

- Vai me deixar falando sozinho agora?- ele me disse, me fazendo virar pra ele.

- Vou...e se de por satisfeito de que não vou fazer isso deixando uma criança pra você cuidar...- eu apelei.

Ele me olhou com dó. Eu não queria a pena dele. Me virei e segui o caminho que devia ter feito antes.

- Abby...

- O que?

- Nós precisamos conversar melhor... Desde que eu cheguei que não conversamos. Os únicos diálogos que temos são brigas.

- Para mim você já disse tudo que devia ser dito, ou não?

- Não - eu o vi olhar pro chão. Nós estávamos em frente a porta SDM e bem quando parecia que ele ia falar, Susan saiu.

- Ops, desculpa- ela passou, mas virou na minha direção- ele está com fome.

- Quem?- eu estava perdida. Acho que se perguntassem meu nome, não saberia dizer.

- David!

- Ah sim! Já vou lá.

Susan acenou.

- Depois conversamos...

- Ok... Eu te procuro depois.

- Sim...

Eu fui saindo de fininho. Não tinha mais clima. Eu achei que ele deixaria passar também. Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu ia pelo corredor. Quando eu estava quase entrando numa porta, ele falou pra que eu ouvisse.

- Mais tarde a gente conversa...

Eu não tive nenhum tipo de reação entrei na sala e chorei por uns 10 minutos. Desabei tudo o que tinha agüentado até ali.

Mais Tarde...

Eu tinha acabado de colocar David para dormir quando alguém bate na porta. Eu achava que fosse o meu jantar, mas me enganei. Era Carter.

- Ele acabou de dormir...

- Não vim falar com ele, mas sim com você. Eu disse que mais tarde conversaríamos.

- Sim, sim... Entre.

Ele entrou e se sentou no sofá. Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Promete que não vamos brigar?- ele perguntou, me encarando. Eu fugi dos olhos ele. Não queria começar a chorar tão cedo.

- Ei- ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e eu estremeci. Era ridículo, ele era meu marido!

- Carter, vamos conversar...Só que meio rapidinho, tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo.

- Certo...

- Pra mim eu achava que você tinha me dito tudo, mas você disse que não... então...

- É que eu não expliquei a história toda a você.

- Hum... Mas eu já entendi o principal...

- Abby... - ele disse me repreendendo.

- Desculpe, pode começar.

- As coisas não aconteceram simplesmente de uma hora para outra. - disso eu já sabia! Nada acontece de repente. - Eu estava lá confuso, precisava pensar. Aí em uma noite eu bebi demais e ela apareceu e rolou.

Ah cafajeste! Eu fiquei calada olhando pra ele. Queria saber ate onde ia aquilo.

- Eu...eu estava confuso...perturbado e fiz aquilo num ato impensado...- eu já ia começar a argumentar com ele, mas ele não me deu chance- mas agora eu vejo- ele não conseguia mais olhar pra mim- que talvez foi o melhor a fazer...

- Melhor?- eu segurava ao meu choro.

- Sim, melhor.

- Realmente eu gostaria de saber o porquê.

- Bom, é complicado dizer.

- Hum... E por que não me explica? Já que estamos aqui para resolver tudo, vamos logo resolver!

- Abby- ele me olhou, mas não consegui permanecer me encarando- é difícil, eu também não sei bem...

- Ah, você não sabe?- eu soltei aquele "ar" de indignação- eu acho que eu sei...

- Sabe? Não, não sabe não...- finalmente ele mergulhou nos meus olhos...

- Sei, sim- eu aumentei o meu tom de voz- eu era boa, enquanto era sua namorada... A gente saia, ficava junto, transava...Ai no outro dia brigava, ficava tempo sem se falar...você se divertia...quando tava cansado, a gente voltava e nós transávamos do jeito que você gosta... Foi sempre isso, né, Carter? Eu não sei onde tava com a cabeça quando me aceitei casar com você...sabia que ia ser isso, que o meu amor não era o suficiente pra agüentar essa relação- nessa hora, eu já não segurava mais nada. Chorava como um bebê.

- Não disse isso, Abby.

- Realmente você não disse, mas negue que não foi por isso!

- Não foi por isso!

- Então me explique por quê? Onde foi que eu errei? Que nós erramos? Por que você não conversou comigo? Seria bem mais fácil! Não me daria esperanças falsas! Não me iludiria!

- Calma!- ele gritou, vendo o meu desespero. Eu me sentia mal. Minha cabeça rodava com tantas informações.

Eu não sabia se chorava, se o deixava falando sozinho, se mandava ele embora ou...não sei. Sentia meu corpo tremer...ódio, raiva e tristeza se misturavam com o amor que eu sentia por ele.

- Eu não sabia se você me perdoaria... - ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Pela traição?- eu perguntei, querendo ter a confirmação.

- É- ele deixou de me encarar de novo.

- Eu já te perdoei por outras coisas, Carter...- eu pensei alto, vendo-o olhar pra janela.

- Desculpa- ele foi indo em porta- preciso ir, depois nos falamos- eu vi que talvez ele pudesse estar chorando, ou fosse coisa da minha imaginação, não sei.

Eu sentei no sofá e comecei a chorar compulsivamente até que adormeci ali mesmo.

_**Dia Seguinte...**_

Eu estava na recepção quando percebi os novos atendentes chegarem. Susan chegou perto de mim e falou:

- Olha que gatos!

- E não é!

Ela me olhou pela primeira vez naquele dia, percebendo meus olhos.

- Por favor, me digam que esses olhos são de sono...- eu sorri amarelo pra ela. Não dava pra mentir pra minha melhor amiga.

- Abby, Abby...acho que nós estamos precisando sentar pra conversar direito- eu vi a preocupação nos olhos dela.

- Não esquenta, Susan..- eu fui saindo pele corredor.

- Hei Abby... - ela me chamou de volta.

- Susan eu to bem, sério... Só foi umas coisas que me disseram ontem.

- Ele disse?

- Sim, mas depois eu te falo o que foi.

- Tá, mas de hoje não passa.

Eu finalmente me pus a trabalhar. Trabalhar e me entregar aos pacientes me dava um calma incrível, que fazia com que por um instante eu esquecesse dos meus muitos problemas.

_**Algum Tempo Depois...**_

Já fazem alguns meses que eu e Carter nos "separamos". Graças a Deus a relação dele com o David melhorou muito, mas ele continua odiando aquela mulher, aliás eu também. Já comigo ele ficou mais tranqüilo, mas ainda discutíamos muito por causa da criação de David.

Desde que ele foi pra África e voltou com ela eu não vi ninguém. Não sai com ninguém. Primeiro porque não tinha vontade e depois que pensava muito na reação de David. Não queria que ele sofresse por mim, o que sofreu por Carter. Mas em contra-partida eu estava sozinha. Sozinha e carente. Quase um ano sem um beijo na boca muito menos "o resto". Susan sempre brincava comigo que eu estava subindo pelas paredes.

Eu sabia que devia pensar mais em mim, mas tinha medo de magoar David. Susan vivia dizendo que eu podia me relacionar as escondidas e que isso seria bem emocionante. Realmente eu teria que concorda com ela, seria emocionante.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados por Ray, o novo residente.

- Bom dia Dra. Lockhart

- Bom dia- eu simplesmente respondi. Susan tinha me alertado sobre ele. Que era um cara interessante. Eu tinha que admitir, era mesmo. Com toda aquela arrogância e chatice, ele chamava a minha atenção de algum jeito.

Ele já tinha me convidado "indiretamente" pra sair, mas eu tinha que me comportar. Quem mais me chamava a atenção ali não era ele, e sim meu "med-studant". Algo mais proibido impossível. Urbanus, esse era o nome dele. Coisinha mais fofa. Esse já era mais direto, me convidava insistentemente para sair e eu sempre dava o fora.

Falando nele, lá estava ele, entrando no hospital com aquela carinha fofa e aquele corpo de suspirar. Acho que Susan tinha razão, eu estava subindo pelas paredes. Não podia negar que ainda amava Carter, mas eu me sentia muito atraída por Urbannus e estou pensando na grande possibilidade de aceitar um dos convites dele qualquer dia.

Ele entrou e deu um "bom dia" geral. Eu estava arrumando as fichas e ele se postou na minha frente com uma caneta na mão e um papel. Olhou pra mim sorrindo antes que eu pudesse ler "como está a médica mais linda de Chicago?" no papel que ele discretamente me mostrou.

Eu sorri para ele e disse baixinho:

- Bem, obrigada. E você?

- Muito melhor agora... Com você aqui a minha manhã fica mil vezes melhor.

- Você me deixa sem jeito assim... É melhor irmos trabalhar.

Eu fui atender logo um paciente que estava chegando. Não via Carter há pelo menos dois dias, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar a alguém o porquê de sua ausência.

Eu estava na recepção fazendo alguns relatórios e Susan bebia um café ao meu lado.

- Vocês estão avançando é?

- Vocês quem?

- Urbannus e você Abby! - eu ouvi ela dizendo e na mesma hora eu vi Carter virar e me fuzilar com os olhos.

- Susan- eu sinalizei Carter a ela, pedi silencio. Ela veio mais perto de mim.

- Abby, pelo amor de Deus!- ela se certificou de que Carter não estava olhando-esquece esse homem, Abby!- ela disse num tom mais alto e eu a chamei a atenão mais uma vez.

Ela continuou:

- Que se dane!

Eu sorri.

- Sim, evoluimos...

- Ah... Sabia! Olhares, bilhetinhos... Humm...

- Susan... - eu disse olhando para ela que viu Carter que não disfarçava mais.

- Escuta- ele já vinha impondo seu jeito- só quero avisar uma coisa- eu virei os meus olhos e olhei Susan.

- O que, Carter?- Susan tomou as frentes.

- Meu papo é com ela, Susan- ele disse, encarando Susan que olhou chocada.

- Isso é muito anti-ético, sabia?- ele me olhou com descaso.

- O que?- eu olhei, não acreditando no que ele estava falando.

- Você e o seu estudante!

- Ah e quem é você para me falar do que é ético? Quem é você?

- Isso é errado!

- E você é o dono da razão né?

- Escuta...- ele permanecia naquele tom, então eu subi o meu. Vi Susan olhar em volta, vendo todos olharem para o nosso pequeno "barraco".

- Não fala comigo nesse tom, Carter!- eu apontei pra ele.

- Tenho que falar...eu não vou permitir que o meu filho presencie certo tipo de coisa, viu? Ainda mais você e esse pirralho...ele já saiu das fraldas?- ele perguntou irônico.

- Primeiro não grite comigo e segundo está com medo de levar chifre é? Por que? Eu levei e não reclamei!

- Não tenho medo de nada!! Só quero que a mãe do meu filho se dê valor!

- O pai não se deu mesmo!

- É, mas só não quero que venha relamar porque vai ser chamada de puta, vou dar total razão a quem falar.

Eu dei um tapa na cara dele. Ele colocou a mão no rosto. Mais de charme do que de dor, isso eu sabia, nem tinha doído. Eu estava com tanta raiva que não tinha força. Senti uma sensação estranha. Dar um tapa na cara de um homem não era a melhor coisa do mundo. E isso só piora quando se trata do homem que você ama. A única vez que eu fiz isso na vida, foi com Richard. Mas com eles os motivos foram bem piores e o meu casamento já estava acabando.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Susan olhava incrédula para a situação e começou a dispersar os olhares incrédulos que o povo jogava em nós.

- E vou logo te avisando! Da próxima vez que se intrometer na minha vida e me xingar não vai ser na cara o tapa!

Eu virei as costas e continuei meu trabalho. Ele disse:

- Em casa a gente conversa.

- Não tenho nada a falar com você, agora deixa eu trabalhar querido!

Eu virei eu fui indo rapidamente pra uma sala. Não queria escutar mais nada! estava farta das colocações dele! Só de raiva, a minha única vontade era finalmente aceitar o convite do Urbanus.

Logo senti a presença de alguém comigo na sala.

- Que barraco...você está louca?- Susan perguntou, enquanto me ajudava a ajeitar o paciente.

- Você está do lado dele? Eu não acredito!- ele a olhei chocada.

- Não estou do lado dele! Mas foi demais!

- Foi é?

- Sim...

- Pois ele que não se meta comigo... A coisa virou pessoal...

- Vou adorar isso... E ele está puto com você... Muito... E o Urbannus babando.

- É? eu perguntei, vendo seu olhar crescer ao meu.

- Aham- ela disse, maliciosa.

- Então acho que chegou a hora de dar uma oportunidade a ele...- eu terminei com o paciente e fui abrindo a porta.

- Uma oportunidade a ele ou o troco a Carter?- ela perguntou, quando saimos no corredor,

- Os dois... Você acha errado?

- Eu já teria feito isso a séculos.

Eu sorri.

- Vai lá e arrase!

- Que medo!- eu sorri.

- Pára com isso, menina! Vai lá!- ela me empurrou um pouco e eu quase cai, fiando em frente a recepção e consequentemente a Urbanus.

- Oi- eu disse, sem graça quando ele me viu diante dele.

- Oi- ele sorri maravilhosamente pra mim.

- Será que a gente podia conversar?- eu disse, depois de averiguar se não tinha ninguém ouvindo.

- Claro Abby... Fale...

- Bom, é que você me convidou ontem para dançar e eu te daria a resposta hoje lembra?

- Mas acho que sei a resposta...

- Sabe?

- É não certo?

- Quem disse? Eu ia aceitar.

- Que ótimo! Aceite e nós vamos.

- Aceito... Pronto...

- E seu filho?

- Eu cuido dele! - ouvi Susan dizer.

Eu olhei a ela e sorri, vendo que ela sorria para nós dois também.

- Podemos ir depois do nosso plantão?- ele perguntou, com um sorriso de ponta-a-ponta do rosto.

- Sim, mas eu preciso tomar um banho antes...- eu falei. Não queria as coisas na pressa.

- Você me dá seu endereço e eu te pego- ele disse naturalmente e teve minha recusa imediata.

- Não!- eu quase gritei no ouvido dele e ele deve ter se assutado- quer dizer, a gente se encontra em algum lugar...é mais fácil...- eu tentei explicar, sorrindo, vendo Carter se aproximar de nós.

- Tudo bem... Hoje a que horas?

- A susan vai pegar meu filho as 8:30, então as 11 te espero.

- Onde nos encontramos?

- Na Star está bom pra você?

- Adoro lá.

- Eu também. Me espere na porta. - eu disse a ele que concordou e saiu

Meu coração saia pela boca. Havia muito tempo que eu não tinha um encontro. O meu último havia sido...bem, tirando o tempo do chove-não-molha com Carter...o último foi com um bombeiro há uns...5 anos atrás.

Nervosismo me assolou. Aquele friozinho na barriga. E o pior, meu maior medo: Carter. Eu não queria que David soubesse, e tinha medo que Carter armasse alguma pra mim.

Bom, mas eu tinha que pensar em mim agora. Combinei tudo com Susan e fui para casa onde encontrei meu príncipe com a babá dele. Eles se davam tão bem que eu me sentia muito segura quando ele estava em companhia dela.

- Mamãe! - ele disse pulando no meu colo enquanto eu pagava a baba.

- Meu príncipe!

- Vamos brincar...

- Hum.. Hoje mamãe tem que trabalhar a noite... Quer ir para casa da tia Sue?

- Sim!

- Ótimo... Vamos pegar as coisas que ela está vindo...

Eu arrumei tudo com ele e logo depois Susan chegou. Eu me despedi demoradamente do meu filho e fui me arrumar. Quando estava indo tomar banho a campainha toca. O que Susan esqueceu meu Deus?!

Eu me enrolei na toalha e e fui até a porta. Nem me dei ao trabalho de ver no olho-mágico. Sabia que era a Susan. Abri a porta já xingando a peste quando dei de cara com ele na minha frente.

- Carter???- eu me escondi atrás da porta.


	3. Chapter 3

- Oi- eu pude notar que ele buscava o meu corpo- posso entrar?- ele parecia "manso".

- Pode... Deixa eu só vestir algo descente.

Eu fui até o quarto e coloquei um roupão, voltando em seguida vendo-o sentado no sofá.

- Cadê David? - eu o vi perguntar virando para mim.

- Ele vai passar a noite na Susan... Vou sair daqui a pouco...

- Sair?- vi a expressão dele mudar subitamente. A mudança de humor era clara.

- É- simplesmente respondi. Não queria confusão.

- Um encontro?- eu não podia mentir, mas também não queria provocar.

- Quem sabe?- eu lhe dei um sorriso amigável.

- Você não perde tempo...

- Nem você perdeu...

- É com o crianção?

- Com o Urbannus? - eu perguntei e respondi de imediato - Sim...

- Você merece mais, Abby- ele olhou para o lado da janela.

- Mais? Alguém que me traia por exemplo? Que me deixe esperando, com um filho pra criar?- eu disse rapidamente e ele me encarou.

- Eu não vim aqui pra brigar...- ele disse, manso novamente.

- Veio pra que então?- eu cruzei os braços e ele levantou, ficando a poucos centímetros de mim.

- Estava com saudades...- ele tirou o cabelo do meu rosto.

- Você está me saindo um canalha...pior do que eu imaginei, Carter- eu disse, me afastando um pouco dele, mas ele insistiu e veio até mim novamente.

- Eu sou... Sou um canalha que aprendeu a lição...

- Saia daqui...

- Não posso...

- Por que?

- Porque- ele aproximou mais de mim- eu estou com uma tremenda vontade- ele foi colocando a cabeça perto da minha e eu dava passos pra trás- de fazer isso- ele me segurou forte pela cintura e me tacou um beijo.

Eu resisti ao beijo, mas ele me pegou com força e me prensou na parede. Eu tentava me afastar, mas ele me beijava como nunca. Eu fiquei sem ar, mas finalmente consegui me livrar dele.

- Pára!!!- eu gritei, e ele me olhava com aquele sorriso safado. - Não faça isso de novo!

- Por que? Eu sou seu marido...

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes! Saia daqui agora!

- É minha casa também!

- Sai, Carter!- eu gritei, apontando pra porta.

- Não, vem aqui...- ele veio pra cima de mim de novo, me afogando em outro beijo.

Eu tentei resistir ao máximo, tentava tira-lo de cima de mim, mas eu não conseguia. Além de mais forte, depois de alguns segundos eu fui recuperando o gosto dele em mim. Era tão bom...eu o amava tanto, tinha tantas saudades. O beijo foi ficando maior e eu comecei a chorar sem perceber.

Quando a minha lágrima tocou o olho dele ele parou de me beijar e me olhou.

- Eu te amo tanto...- ele disse, me beijando mais uma vez e foi colocando a mãos no laço do meu hobbie. Era hora de parar.

- Vai embora, Carter- eu disse, beijo ao beijo.

- Não... Eu preciso muito de você.

- Por que você fez tudo isso?

- Não sei... Eu estava confuso Abby... Eu só sei que te amo.

- Eu odeio você- eu disse, enquanto aceitava outro beijo dele.O beijo foi crescendo, se tornando mais urgente e quando eu vi, ele estava novamente com a mão no laço do hobbie.

Eu o afastei.

- Não faça isso! Não tem o direito de depois de tudo chegar aqui e fazer isso! Não sou seu objeto não Carter! Se quiser uma mulher assim pague uma! Você tem dinheiro para isso! E tem outra em casa também!

- Ei- ele se aproximou de mim mais uma vez- você sabe que não é isso- ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e me prensou na parede novamente, agora de uma maneira doce- você sabe que eu te amo- ele beijava a minha boca rapidamente, enquanto falava.

- Não sei de nada... - eu disse lutando contra os beijos dele, mas eu não estava mais resistindo. Eu sentia falta desse canalha, dos beijos e dos carinhos dele. Ele me beijou mais uma vez com força e eu não resisti, me entregando ao beijo e vendo as mãos dele sobre o laço do meu robby.

Ele foi se empurrando contra o meu corpo, aumentando o intensidade do beijo. De repente, ele colocou a mão na minha nuca e me virou, fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos no sofá. Ele veio por cima de mim, e eu ainda tentava arrumar forças para que ele não conseguisse abrir a minha roupa.

- Deixa, bebe- ele sussurrou no meu ouvido- eu sei que você quer também...- ele ainda dizia, mas eu segurava as mãos dele no laço do hobbie, ainda no nosso beijo.

Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso. Eu ia sofrer muito, mas estava difícil impedi-lo. Suas mãos corriam meu corpo de uma forma vagarosa e excitante. Ele me beijava sem parar e eu não conseguia evitar.

- Eu te amo Abby... Nunca deixei de te amar...

- Pára, Carter- eu repelia as mãos dele do meu corpo. Meus olhos marejados por impedir uma coisa que eu queria.

Ele parou de me beijar. Achei que finalmente tinha conseguido. Um arrependimento me assolou.

Ele se levantou e eu me pus de pé também.

- Obrigada- eu disse, sem encara-lo.

- Obrigada?- ele me olhou nos olhos- eu ainda não acabei- e lá foi ele pra cima de mim de novo. Dessa vez ele não tinha nenhum vestígio de ser carinhoso e doce.

Eu tentei me desvencilhar dele, mas não consegui. Ele me colocou contra a parede mais uma vez e eu parecia um animalzinho preso quando ele segurou meus braços contra a parede. Senti ele me beijar mais uma vez e as mãos dele desataram finalmente o laço do meu hobby. Eu tentei pará-lo, mas já não conseguia e nem queria.

As mãos dele foram entrando pelo pano, passando a mão pelo meu corpo demoradamente como ele costumava fazer. Eu tinha tanta saudade daquele toque, daquele beijo...da maneira como nós transávamos. Era tão..."nosso". Ele me abraçou forte e foi me levando até o meu quarto. Desabotoou a camisa e a calça, ainda me beijando.

- Eu te amo... - ele disse em meu ouvido enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Aquelas três palavras fizeram com que toda mágoa e rancor fossem esquecidos, fazendo eu me entregar por completo. Ele me beijava sempre, sendo muito carinhoso e doce, porém de uma forma intensa e marcante. Eu o ajudei a tirar sua ultima peça de roupa admirando seu físico. Como ele era lindo... Seu corpo me enlouquecia.

Ele me puxou para mais um beijo e nós caímos na cama. Por um momento eu pensei no meu encontro e no meu atraso. Olhei para o meu despertador vendo que eu estava mais do que atrasada. Nunca daria tempo, mesmo que eu quisesse parar agora. Parei de pensar nisso. Quando você está numa cama com Carter, você esquece de tudo. E foi isso que eu fiz.

Ele tirou totalmente o meu hobby e me abraçou bem forte. O quarto escuro só me deixa ver os olhos dele brilhando. Depois de tanta briga...finalmente ele estava ali, comigo, só meu.

Ele acariciava meu corpo de uma forma demorada e delicada, prolongando o nosso contato. Consumimos o ato de uma forma delicada, porém inesquecível. A saudade estava presente em nossos corações e nós sabíamos que por mais inesquecível e marcante fosse essa, não conseguiríamos matar a saudade.

Ele deitou do meu lado, me beijou a testa, com a respiração ainda ofegante. Eu não podia negar que aquela tinha sido uma das melhores da minha vida. Um orgasmo que há muito anos eu não tinha. Eu olhei pra ele. Ele estava com uma cara de safado, de cachorro...ou era a minha cabeça que esta subestimada mesmo.

- Acho melhor você ir embora... - eu disse a ele que se ajeitou na cama e me olhou.

- Não podemos ficar assim? A gente se ama...

- Carter, eu não vou voltar pra você... Não depois do que você me fez...

- Abby...

- Não Carter!

- Eu não vou sair daqui!- ele voltou com o tom áspero de antes.

- Some, Carter! Esquece do que aconteceu aqui! Volta pra ela, pro seu mundinho e deixa eu viver a minha vida com o David em paz!!!- eu disse, chorando, me cobrindo com o lençol..

- Eu não vou...

- Acho bom você ir! Eu não quero me magoar mais ainda. Você fez a sua escolha e me perdeu, agora saia daqui! Desse jeito a separação vai ser conturbada e eu não quero isso!

- Separação!? Quem disse que eu vou me separar de você?

Eu soltei uma gargalhada irônica.

- Você acha que eu vou passar a vida esperando por você?

- Você não me ama?- ele perguntou me encarando.

- Não é isso! É que a coisa não pode ser como você quer!

- Se você me ama e eu te amo o que há de errado?

- Pára de complicar, Abby- ele subiu em mim de novo e eu já previa tudo.

- Complicar????- eu saia dos beijos que ele ma dava- não fui eu quem foi viajar, fiquei fora uma eternidade e voltei com outro!!!!

- Eu já disse que errei Abby!

- Problema seu! Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que está tudo bem e que com uma noite eu vou te perdoar! Você é um cachorro sabia? Se você me amasse, não teria vindo aqui, não teria transado comigo!

- Ah! Agora a culpa é minha?- ele parecia indignado e foi se levantando- eu não te obriguei a nada!- ele alterou o tom de voz- você transou comigo porque quis!

Eu olhava incrédula para ele. Não era o mesmo Carter, ele estava outra pessoa. Ele nunca falaria comigo assim. Bem, o meu Carter nunca me trairia para começar.

- SAIA DA MINHA CASA! - eu disse alterada.

- É a minha casa também!

- Seu monstro! No que você se transformou? Você não é a mesma pessoa!

- Olha quem fala- ele disse com descaso.

- Some, Carter!- eu disse, de pé, coberta por um lençol, apontando a porta do quarto.

Ele finalmente entendeu e colocou as roupas rapidamente, saindo batendo a porta. O som da porta foi o suficiente pra que eu caísse na cama chorando, como nunca tinha feito.

_**Mais Tarde...**_

Eu atendi a porta vendo meu filho adormecido no colo de Susan.

- Não quis acordar...

- Ótimo... Preciso mesmo falar com você...

Ela me olhou com "aquela cara" e me desencorajou. Eu já tinha sofrido demais naquela noite, não queria ouvir mais sermão.

- Bom, amanhã eu falo...to com sono...quero por o David pra dormir- eu praticamente a expulsei de casa. Com David no colo, eu fui a encaminhando para a porta.

- Ei- ela me parou- que está acontecendo? Calma- ela passou a mão no meu rosto, me trazendo conforto- que foi, está com uma carinha,...Andou chorando de novo?

- Amanha nós conversamos, Susan, por favor- eu não tinha condição de falar agora.

- Ok, até amanhã...qualquer coisa me ligue...fique bem...- ela me deu um abraço confortante e se foi. Eu coloquei David na cama e voltei para o meu quarto onde eu chorei até dormir. Acho que estava cansada demais para pensar em alguma coisa mais útil.

_**Dia Seguinte...**_

A pior coisa depois de uma recaída com seu marido é saber que vai ter que vê-lo no dia seguinte. Ele entrou na SDM onde eu e Susan, apesar de caladas, íamos começar a conversar.

- Bom dia- ele disse o mais seco possível.

- Oi, mocinho!!!- ela disse efusiva. Eu nem me dei ao trabalho olhar pra cima. Fiquei encarando as mãos. Quando eles terminaram de se cumprimentar ele saiu, falando apenas um "ate mais " geral.

- Eu não acredito que vocês transaram!!!!- o grito baixo dela foi quase imediato. Como ela sabia? Ele havia contado pra ela? Não, impossível!

- Quem te contou????- eu disse pasma.

- E precisa lá contar? A gente sabe quando vocês ficaram juntos de longe, amiga!- Susan contava empolgada

- Não sei porque essa empolgação...

- Por que? Você ainda pergunta!?

- Olha , eu descobri que Carter e eu nunca deveríamos ter começado algo.

- Que? Como?

- Ele é um monstro... Eu não o reconheço.

- Por que? Você sabe que não...

- E Susan- nesse momento eu já chorava um cachoeira novamente- eu o odeio...

- Você sabe que não, Abby...- ela me deu um abraço.

- Ele... ele... agiu como um cachorro...

- Talvez porque você pense que é um...

- Ele me tratou com uma qualquer... Achou que com uma noite tudo voltava a ser como antes...

- Abby... Ele te ama...

- Não, não ama.

- Não vou discutir isso com você, ele sabe o que sente por você e você por ele...Erros foram cometidos, mas o amor que vocês tem um pelo outro não muda assim...

- Quem sabe??- eu a olhei esperançosa e eu continuei- eu vou tirar ele da minha cabeça...

- Você sabe que vai ser difícil...

- Sei, mas não é impossível!

- Olha eu aposto como vocês ainda vão ficar juntos... Eu conheço vocês dois... Todos aqui torcem por vocês... Tem ate banco de apostas...

- Minha vida nao é assim, Susan. Não é a torcida de vocês que vai melhorá-la ou fazer dela pior...- eu só me sentia mais pra baixo.

- Abby, você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Não é por isso que vocês vão ficar juntos, vocês vão ficar juntos porque se amam, só que são tão complicadinhos- ela me deu um cascudo na cabeça- que MEU DEUS!

- Complicadinhos?! Eu não sou complicada!

- Olha a única coisa que eu sei é que ele fez isso tudo porque queria impedir você de sair com Urbannus e conseguiu...

- Eu devia tê-lo parado...

- Devia, mas não quis e tenho certeza que você também tava louca por isso.

Meu silêncio disse mais do que eu poderia ter falado.

- Então...você está arrependida?- ela me perguntou, me encarando.

Mais uma vez o silêncio fez o meu papel.

- Então haja naturalmente Abby... Deixe que a vida e o tempo se encarreguem do que vai acontecer... É claro que ele vai sofrer muito ainda para aprender, mas não tente fazer as coisas por si só...

- Você está o defendendo?! - eu perguntei incrédula.

- Não... Apenas dando um conselho para ver se a minha melhor amiga não sofre mais

Eu sorri amigavelmente. Sabia que ela só queria ajudar.

Eu ia começar a falar pra conseguir sair dali e parar de pensar nisso quando ela colocou mais lenha na fogueira.

- Mas- ela verificou a porta pra ver se ninguém estava vinda- já que rolou...- ela sorriu maliciosa- me conta como foi.

- Susan você não presta! - eu disse sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo, mas agora me conta!

- Foi bom, muito bom... Uma das melhores nesses anos todos que eu me relacionei com Carter.

- A saudade é a culpada... - ela disse sorrindo.- Mas falando de outra coisa... O que você vai falar pro Urbannus...

- Que meu filho adoeceu e eu não pude ligar...

- Desculpinha esfarrapada, hein?? -ela sorriu- ele chegou com a pior das caras hoje, deu muita dó.

- Então o que eu faço?

- Por que não conta a verdade?

- A verdade??

- É, a verdade...

- Magina, vou machuca-lo, Susan...- eu me vi na defensiva.

- Mais? Acho que não...nada como a verdade!- ela tentou me convencer.

-Vamos ver...preciso estar preparada psicologicamente pra isso- eu sorri com ela.

- Eu sei... Mas pense bem...

- Eu vou...

- Ótimo... Agora eu vou trabalhar...

- Tudo bem.. Te vejo depois...

Quando ela saiu Carter entrou

Eu pensei em não cumprimentá-lo e sair sem olhar mas achei muito horrível fazer isso. Seria dar esse gostinho pra ele.

- Oi e até mais- eu disse indo logo pra porta não dando nem tempo dele me responder.

Eu sai da SDM e dei de cara com Urbannus. Não era meu dia.

- Oi Abby... - ele disse triste.

- Hei podemos conversar?

- Sim, claro...

- Podemos ir para o Ilke's?

- Sim, sim...

Nós caminhamos fora do hospital. Nem ousei olhar pra trás pra ver se alguém estava me observando. Eu não podia mais falhar com Urbanus, iria ser sincera agora.

Nós chegamos e não havia quase nenhuma mesa. Achamos uma bem no fundo, apenas para dois.

Pedimos um café e eu disse:

- Preciso te dizer o porque não fui no encontro ontem...

- Sei... Pode falar e por favor seja sincera...

- Desculpa eu ter mentido, estou realmente envergonhada por isso. Eu, com essa idade, essa vida, me afugentando dessa maneira...- eu não conseguia encara-lo- mas, acredite, as coisas são complicados do que você pode imaginar- ele olhav fixamente pra mim-eu não queria te chatear, eu juro...Só que- ele me interrompeu, segurando na minha mão docemente.

- Não precisa falar, eu sei o que houve. Eu te entendo. Sei que você quis me dar uma chance acima de tudo, TE dar uma chance...mas - ele detraiu um pouco o olhar, podia ver a emoção dele transbordar seus olhos- você o ama- eu fiquei surpresa. Ele realmente sabia que eu tinha estado com Carter.

- Urbannus...

- Quer minha opnião?

- Fale... - eu disse com medo.

- Por que vocês não se dão uma chance? Ele também te ama... ta na cara.

- Que?- eu fiquei tão impressionada com o que ele disse que quase engasguei com o café. Ele apenas me sorrio.

- É sério, Abby...você se amam, eu sei que mesmo que você me de uma chance, você nunca vai me amar. Porque você ama o Carter e nunca vai deixar de ser assim.

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

- Olha eu não devia dizer isso, mas porque vocês não conversam?

- Num dá... sério... Estou magoada

- O que ele é fez foi errado, muito. Mas não há como negar que vocês se ama, e isso é maior que tudo, Abby- ele parecia meu melhor migo.

- Mas é difícil...

- Sim, eu sei...

- E depois de tudo que ele me disse, fez e agiu! Não, não dá mesmo!!

- Olha, porque você não dá uma chance para ele se redimir?

- Por que você está me falando isso? - eu tive que perguntar! Não fazia sentido algum!

- Em primeiro lugar porque eu gosto de você, gosto porque você é especial...é uma pessoa muito linda e muito boa e eu quero o melhor pra você, te quero feliz e percebi que você só pode ser feliz com ele...- eu não acreditava no que ela falava- e depois, o amor de vocês é bonito. Eu não conheço muito bem, mas tenho ouvidos muito bons. O pessoal do County não mente. É cheio de inconstância e erros, mas é verdadeiro- ele me olhava nos olhos, quase tão perfeitamente quanto Carter fazia.

- Eu... eu.. queria poder deixar de gostar dele e poder me interessar por alguém como você, mas eu não consigo.

- Olha o coração manda na gente e não a gente manda nele.

- Eu sei... Um dia você encontrara alguém que te mereça...

- Obrigado...

Não havia mais clima. Tratamos logo de sair daquele lugar. Pelo menos queria continuar sendo amiga dele, que realmente era um amor de pessoa. Voltamos ao County sob o olhar de todos.

- E ai? Como foi?- Susan foi logo me interrogando.

- Nós conversamos... Ele me disse que eu deveria voltar com o Carter e nós nos tornamos amigos.

- Ele disse isso?

- Com todas as letras, mas de uma coisa eu estou certa. Não vou voltar pro Carter... De jeito nenhum...

- Mas Abby...

- Susan me desculpe pelo que eu vou dizer, mas no dia que seu marido sair de casa, voltar com outra e depois ir na sua casa transar com você e achar que ta tudo bem você me fala o que fazer.

- Ele nunca faria isso...- ela pareceu confabular consigo mesma...- eu já ia cair matando com mais todos os meus argumentos. Estava disposta a isso, se não fosse... Se não fosse eu ver em Susan uma expressão que eu poderia jurar nunca ter visto antes. Um rosto triste e meio amargurado que nunca se pode se quer imaginar ver em Susan. Se eu olhasse bem, poderia ver até os olhos dela começarem a ficar marejados- mas também nunca me amaria do jeito que Carter te ama...- ela deu um longo suspiro- aquele amor, Abby...- ela de perdeu nas próprias palavras- aquele amor- ela procurou bem os meus olhos e os encarou- aquele amor é coisa de louco, nunca vi coisa igual. É amor de filme, amor de novela. Daqueles que a gente tem certeza que acaba com final feliz - ela me deu um sorriso entre as lágrimas - e você- ela apontou o dedo pra mim, como se fosse minha mãe me dando uma ordem- você deveria enxergar mais isso. Não apenas lembrar da traição e da indiferença que ele APARENTA sentir hoje, mas sim lembrar de todo amor e apoio que ele te deu, desde o comecinho...Lembrar de quando vocês casaram, de quando vocês brigaram... De quando você quase morreu quando Eric sumiu, lembrar de que homem ele foi quando Eric moreu - eu já sentia as lágrimas também em mim, ainda mais agora que ela estava falando do meu irmão- lembrar de como ele te tratrou quando David nasceu...- ela agora parecia mais concentrada do que nunca. Enxugou as lágrimas e foi dar o "gran-finale" naquela lição de moral- lembra de tudo isso e vê se, somado a esse amor que você tem por ele, que eu tenho certeza que é igualmente grande, não é maior do que tudo isso que vocês vivem hoje...

- Sue... Eu o amo, mas não posso negar que dói muito quando eu lembro o dia que ele chegou aqui e eu o vi beijando aquela vagabunda, não posso negar que eu me senti a pior das mulheres ao ligar para ele para pedir ajuda com David perceber que ele estava transando com ela! Meu amigo, meu marido, meu homem! Senti nojo e repulsa ao ver que quando meu filho chegou depois de um dia com o pai ele chorava de raiva dizendo que aquela mulher enfiava a língua na boca do pai dele! Senti um punhal cravado no meu coração já ferido e cansado de lutar quando ele falou a David que não me amava e que não podia viver conosco. Me senti usada e confusa quando ele chegou no meu apartamento... - eu já chorava sem parar e tentava me controlar - e disse que me amava e começou a me beijar. Senti nojo de mim mesma quando gostei dos beijos e das carícias dele. Me senti uma fraca quando me rendi a isso e transei com ele mesmo sabendo que isso era errado. Você acha que quem ama tanto do jeito que ele diz Susan, se ele me ama tanto por que tanta coisa dita para machucar! Não é pela traição que eu sofro, mas pelas palavras e ações dele. Meu coração ta muito ferido e não pode se recuperar assim... Como você quer que eu acredite nele depois disso tudo? Como você quer que eu esqueça tudo que ele me fez do dia pra noite? Me diz como! Eu quero para de sofrer e não consigo!

Susan ficou calada. Nós percebemos que não havia mais nada a ser dito. Agora seria eu e a minha consciência. Eu e ele. Eu e o meu amor por ele.

Ela piscou pra mim e saiu. Nenhuma de nós tinha condição de dizer mais nada. Eu acho que a tinha contagiado. Contagiado com o meu ódio e amor por ele.

Eu não sabia o que fazer para melhorar minha situação, mas decidi não pensar nisso agora e ir para casa curtir o meu filho. Pedi para Susan ficar para mim nos minutinhos que faltavam e ela concordou. Acho que agora a nossa amizade ficou mais forte. Depois dessa conversa que tivemos tudo é possível. Quando eu chego em casa ao invés de encontrar a babá e meu filho brincando vejo Carter e David.

Era o que faltava.

- Oi- eu disse, na educação- também não queria que David notasse qualquer coisa.

- Oi mãe!- meu filho disse vindo me dar um abraço- olha o que o papai me trouxe!!!!- ele disse trazendo uma caixa de chocolates- ele disse que era pra eu dividir com você.

Eu não tinha coragem de olhar pra Carter. David desembrulhou um chocolate e enfiou na minha boca.

- Depois a mamãe come, bebê- eu disse, tentando me livrar do chocolate e daquea situação.

- Não, mamis, agora- ele disse, empurrando aquele delicia da minha boca. Eu mordi e senti o gosto do licor e os pedacinhos de cereja. Meu chocolate preferido...

Eu engoli o chocolate e David me ofereceu outro e eu comi.

- Agora chega bebe... Depois a mamãe come mais...

- Ta... - ele colocou a caixa em cima do sofá e pulou no meu colo. Eu me sentei no sofá e pela primeira vez meu olhar encontrou o de Carter. Eu tratei logo de desviar e disse para David:

-Se comportou direitinho ?

- Sim!

- Eu vou tomar banho- eu disse pra David mas queria que Carter escutasse- se comporta e não dá trabalho, ok?- eu pisquei pra ele e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Tirei a roupa e entrei no chuveiro, deixando sair com a água todo o meu cansaço e stress.

Ela me deixou sozinho com David. Ela está fugindo de mim, mas se pensa que vai ser assim tão fácil está muito enganada. Eu nunca desisto fácil e não vai ser agora que vou desistir. Eu deixo David brincando na sala e vou até o quarto. Ouço o barulho do chuveiro e vou até a porta aberta do banheiro. Lá está ela, linda, maravilhosa e nua. Essa mulher me deixa louco. Eu não sei como pude magoá-la tanto. Sou um idiota mesmo. Me perco em meus pensamentos e quando percebo ela me viu ali e estava uma arara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Calma- eu tentei dizer algo mas, só entrava mais e mais no banheiro.

- Sai daqui, Carter!- ela puxou a toalha e se cobriu.

- Ei, calma também, né?- eu virei de costas mas não sai- não tem nada ai que eu não conheça como a palma da minha mão.

-Idiota - ela disse me empurrando para fora do banheiro.

- Hei Abby... Vamos conversar como adultos... Esses ataques infantis não vão resolver.

- Infantil?! E você é o que?! Maduro?!

- Para com isso, Abby. Da pra me escutar um minuto?- eu insisto.

- Nem meio!- ela grita e bate a porta na minha cara.

Eu girei a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Eu adentrei o banheiro e vi ela chorando.

- Eu não quero que você chore. - eu me sentei ao lado dela na beirada da banheira.

- Não me toca !!

- Por Deus, Abby, me escuta!- eu peguei o braço dela com força.

- Me solta!- ela gritou e eu escutei um barulho na porta. Era David.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou assustado.

- Sim querido, mas agora volte para a sala. Eu só vou falar dois minutinhos com seu pai.

- Está bem...

Ele saiu e eu disse:

- Não quero falar com você.

- Mas vai...

- Você não vai me obrigar!- ele pegou nos meus pulsos e me encurralou contra a parede.

- Me escuta!

- Me solta se não eu grito- ele permaneceu irredutível e quando eu abri a boca pra gritar ele me beijou.

Eu respondi ao beijo. Ele era tão bom, beijava tão bem. Eu me separei dele e ele disse:

- Vai me escutar ou não?!

- Não e...

Ele me beijou de novo.

- Vai me escutar ou não vai?!

- Vou...- eu sentei na beirada da banheira, me escondendo dele com a toalha. Ele sentou no chão do banheiro.

- Adianta eu pedir desculpas? Não! Adianta eu falar que errei? Não! Adianta eu dizer então que eu te amo, como sempre?- ele estava desesperado.

- Não!- eu permaneci no tom dele.

- Então eu vou fazer uma pergunta a você...

- Faça...

- O que eu devo fazer para você voltar para mim ?! Me responde pelo amor de Deus!!

- Nada, Carter- eu já estava chorando de novo! Como eu sou fraca! - eu ouvi da sua boca que você não me ama mais...nada pode apagar isso...nada.

- Você entende o quanto é difícil explicar a uma criança que se está afim de esfriar a cabeça, ter uma ilusão e sexo selvagem sem compromisso?

- Se era isso que você queria, foi isso que você teve...e vai continuar tendo...- eu olhava pro chão, imóvel.

- Eu quero você!

- A desculpe desiludir você, mas a idiota aqui não vai voltar para você.

- Você não é idiota!

- Ah não sou?! Sou coisa pior... Agora com licença...

- Ainda não acabei. - ele disse me prendendo na parede

- Escuta, Carter! Eu não sou seu brinquedinho. Se você quer sexo gostoso, pega o seu KAMA SUTRA e corre pra aquela lá, vai! - eu sentia a respiração dele colar com a minha e ele me apertar mais.

- Eu te amo...- ela sussurrava no meu ouvido

- Lindas palavras, mas pode repetir isso um milhão de vezes... Não vou acreditar.

- Vou repetir um milhão e uma.

- Ah Carter quer saber?! Vá se fuder!- ele começou a rir timidamente.

- Qual é, tá rindo da minha cara?- eu perguntei indignada.

- Não - ele pegou meu cabelos e beijou meu pescoço- mas tive uma idéia melhor do que me fuder...

- Então vá fuder a outra, porque euzinha querido só em outra vida ...

- Não fale isso!

- Você acha que eu vou cair na sua de novo? Não mesmo! Você acha que é de ouro, é?

- Não, Abby, não...- ele parecia perder a cabeça com a minha insistência.

- Sai de cima de mim, agora, Carter!- eu gritei mas o efeito foi contrário. Ele me pressionou mais ainda e bem "pegou de jeito" como as vezes ele falava. Começou a beijar a minha boca e o meu pescoço. Me deu um chupão tão forte no pescoço e eu já podia prever a marca. Eu tentei para-lo mas sabia que nunca conseguiria.

- Mãe? Pai?- escutou a voz de David e quando paramos, assistimos ao sorriso iluminado dele.


	4. Chapter 4

- Agora você vai explicar pra ele e nem pense em dizer que eu e você voltamos, porque isso não vai acontecer! - eu disse no ouvido dele e virei para David dizendo.

- Vai para sala com seu pai que ele tem que conversar com você ok?!

Ele acenou e eu empurrei Carter pra fora do banheiro. Eu podia ouvir a voz de David do outro lado.

- Você e a mamãe voltaram?!

- Mais ou menos, filhão...- eu não me controlei e entrei na conversa.

- Mais ou menos o cacete, Carter! - então eu me dei conta do palavrão- desculpa, Dav - falei olhando para o meu filho que me olhava espantado - vocês trata de explicar direito, escutou? Eu não quero o meu filho confuso por sua culpa !- eu gritei no ouvido dele.

- Tá... Eu e sua mãe não voltamos... Mas eu quero isso...

- Carter só explique tá bom?! Não quero suas opiniões!

- Ela está brava com o seu pai e com razão... Eu a magoei muito David.

- Mas ela pode desculpar!

- Não, filho...A mamãe não pode tá?- eu via minha paciência ir pelos ares.

- E por que vocês estavam se beijando então? Por que você estava sem roupa na frente dele de novo? Por que o papai te deixou com essa marca aqui?- ele disse apontando pro lado direito do meu pescoço. Eram muitas perguntas! Eu estava ficando louca!

- David isso que o seu pai fez foi errado Ele não devia ter feito ok?

- Mas por que você não o impediu...?

- Eu não pude ta bem??!! Apenas entenda isso?E não faça perguntas! - eu gritei com ele - Desculpe David... Querido desculpe... - ele estava chorando.

- Eu não to entendo nada , mãe! ele esfregou os olhos e o peguei no colo.

- Tá vendo o que você fez?- eu ralhei com ele.

- Desculpe...

- David, querido... Seu pai e sua mãe tiveram uma espécie de descuido... só isso, mas a mamãe ta magoada e o papai gosta de outra pessoa entendeu? - Carter me encarou com um olhar de reprovação.

- Sim, acho que sim...

- Então, bebe... - eu encarei-o ainda no meu colo - por que você não vai indo pro quarto, já já a mamãe vai lá pra te ajudar com o banho, ok?- ele me retribuiu o olhar mais não parecia concordar muito comigo.

- Deixa eu ficar até o papai ir...to com saudade- ai, como isso me cortava o coração!

Mas eu não podia deixar, eu tinha que falar com Carter e a sos.

- David meu bebê. A mamãe e o papai tem que conversar... Depois você mata a saudade do papai.

- Ta bem mamãe... - ele saiu do quarto irritado.

- Tá vendo a confusão? Agora o meu garotinho está com raiva, confuso...Carter! A gente tem que tomar cuidado com ele...- eu choraminguei. Odiava quando machucava meu filho.

- Com ele ou com você? Não misture as coisas, Abby! - ele disse me encarando.

- Não misture você. Isso é sobre David, e só sobre ele! - eu já tinha alterado meu tom de vós de novo. Procurei alguma roupa pela sala. Não podia passar o resto dessa conversa de toalha.

- Então, por que você está nervosa?

- Ah Carter... Vamos resolver logo isso...

- Ótimo! Vamos resolver as coisas e sermos felizes juntos!

- Não Carter... Vamos procurar um advogado e agilizar os papeis.

- Você não está falando de divorcio...- ele parecia não acreditar.

- Sim, estou e é isso o que eu quero, o que você quer e o que vamos fazer.

- Nem a pau! - ele começou a alterar a voz me deixando mais nervosa ainda.

- Como não?! Eu não vou ficar sendo sua esposa pra toda a vida!

- Eu não vou dar o divórcio !

- Eu só vou facilitar a sua vida! Você vai poder casar com a outra lá.

- Eu não quero casar com ela!

- Ah, desculpa! Você só quer trepar com ela, né?- eu sentia o meu ódio e as palavras de David descrevendo o beijo deles invadindo a minha cabeça.

- Você sabe? Sabe com quem eu quero fazer isso...?- ele foi indo pra cima de mim de novo. Droga! Eu devia ter colocado uma roupa!

- Nem vem Carter! Amanha eu entro em contato com o advogado!

- Eu não vou te dar a separação!

- Então não reclame se levar chifre ta querido?

- Não faça isso!

- Eu não devo nada a você, Carter. Olha- eu puxei a toalha mais pra cima- e e é melhor você sair daqui...não quero mais brigar...- meu advogado vai procurar por você essa semana...

- Perda de tempo... - ele disse e parecia se preparar pra ir embora- posso subir pra dar um beijo no David.

- A vontade...- eu estiquei a mão até a escada dando passagem livre pra ele. Eu podia impedir tudo, menos isso.

Quando ele voltou eu já estava vestida e vendo televisão. Ele sentou do meu lado e eu olhei para ele e disse:

- Alguma coisa a mais Carter?

- Sim...

- O que?

- Isso! - ele chegou e me beijou.

Dessa vez eu resisti e não respondi ao beijo.

- Eu amo você- ele insistia em dizer e eu insistia em não me balançar com aquilo.

- Pára! - eu empurrei ele - John... Não me magoe mais ainda, por favor... Vá embora...

- Diga que não me ama e eu vou embora...

- Não dá pra dizer isso e você sabe... mas...

Ele me beijou de novo. Eu não agüentava. Duas vezes eu não conseguia resistir. Ele enfiava a língua na minha boca de uma forma agressiva e sensual que eu me derretia. Tentei voltar atrás empurrando ele pra longe, mas ele agarrou meus braços e me prensou no sofá. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia me deixar levar de novo.Eu não era esse tipo de "mulherzinha".

Mas era impossível não beijá-lo de volta. Ele se separou de mim, mas não me deu oportunidade de falar e me beijou de novo. Meu filho de 4 anos estava em casa e se visse aquilo ficaria confuso. Quando as mãos começaram a desabotoar minha blusa eu me separei dele.

- Não Carter... Eu não sou desse tipo de mulher... Agora saia.

- Que tipo de mulher?- ele insistiu e venceu minha mão abrindo os 4 primeiro botões que para a minha sorte era cheia deles - mulher que ama o marido?- ele disse meio irônico desabotoando mais um botão.

Ele terminou e começou então a tira-la. O toque dele era tão bom que eu não tinha forças nem para para-lo.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, meu ponto fraco. Eu consegui afastá-lo.

- Mulher que está separada do marido, mas fica tendo essas recaídas

- A gente tem isso, porque se ama.

- Pode parar John...

- Você sabe que eu não vou parar- eu podia ver um sorriso no rosto dele. E eu sabia que ele não ia.

Ele tirou minha blusa por completo e ia começar a desamarrar meu soutien quando eu dei um basta.

- Chega! Eu não vou transar com você, tá me ententendo?- eu disse, saindo do sofá.

- Abby... Vamos aproveitar...

- Claro, pra você eu sou apenas mais uma pra você da umazinha, mas isso me magoa muito.

- Você sabe que você não é isso... Sabe que eu te amo... - ele foi andando até mim e eu fui subindo as escadas.

- Saia!

- Então vem aqui.

- Que você quer?- eu disse cruzando meus braços. Estava convencida de que não ia fazer aquilo. Não porque eu não quisesse, por eu queria. E como eu queria!

- Vem aqui e eu te falo..- ele brincou malicioso comigo.

- Carter, não enche! - eu virei e fui subindo as escadas novamente e ouvi os passos correntes dele virem na minha direção.

- Hei espera! - ele segurou meu braço. - eu vou te dizer o que eu quero.

- Então diz logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Eu quero você, quero ficar com você.

- Ah, Carter! Se era isso nem precisava me parar...- eu fui subindo mais alguns degraus da escada até que ele me pegou com força.

- Não me faça te forçar fazer o que você quer fazer por vontade própria- ele disse e eu me segurei pra não gemer. Na verdade eu adora quando ele falava comigo nesse tom, de certa forma isso me excitava um pouco. Te-lo ali, no controle. Ele agarrou os meus dois braços e me pressionou contra o corrimão da escada.

Mas eu não podia demonstrar que aquilo me agradava, tinha que me fazer de vítima.

- Me solta que você está me machucando!

- Eu te conheço muito bem, sei do que você gosta e sei que você gosta disso.

Ele me beijou e eu retribuiu. A língua dele na minha boca me enlouquecia e eu estava me cansando de lutar.

Mas não, ele não chegaria até o fim mais uma vez.

- Sai daqui, Carter!- eu gritei quando ele foi em direção aos meus seios. Ele parece não ter me escutado e o toque macio dele já era mais agressivo. Ele continuou me beijando e minha pernas ficaram tão moles que não foi difícil ele me deitar no corredor, tentando tirar meu soutien.

Eu não podia deixar ele ter aquilo mais uma vez dessa forma. Não podia ser tão fraca meu Deus... ainda mais no meio do corredor. Eu empurrei ele e recoloquei meu sutien e disse:

- Carter pelo amor de Deus... Deixa eu viver minha vida. Você não pode chegar aqui e dizer: " Abby, vamos transar porque eu estou afim." Você fez sua escolha, agora aproveite-se dela.

- Deus! Você não pode esquecer isso??? Cristo! Eu errei, ok? errei feio, muito! E to pagando por isso há um tempo com você, com o David. Agora...- ele me encara como nunca - será que você não pode esquecer isso e deixar a gente ser feliz de novo?

- Não! - eu disse imediatamente e andei rapidamente. Não escutei nada além de um suspiro dele. Talvez tivesse desistido.

Eu estava quase entrando no quarto de David quando ele me agarrou por trás de novo.

Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu podia sentir meu corpo se render a ele. Ele me levou pro nosso quarto e trancou a porta.

- Eu te amo Abby...

Eu ia falar mais ele não permitiu. Ele começou a me beijar e as mãos dele começaram a acariciar meu seio. Eu tinha que pará-lo! Eu tinha!

A única coisa que eu podia fazer ali com as mãos imobilizadas era usar a boca. Levei-a até o pescoço dele e mordi forte. Ele era tão chorão que aposto que iria sair logo de cima de mim e sair reclamando.

- Ai, que delícia...- ele gemeu! Oh, não efeito contrário! Ele achou que eu fiz isso para...oh, meu Deus! E deu certo. Senti instantaneamente a ereção dele na minha barriga e as mãos rápidas começarem a tirar meu shorts.

Ele tirou me short rapidamente enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Ele me deitou na cama e começou a descer a boca pelo meu colo.

- John... - eu já não falava e sim gemia. Eu não conseguia mais pará-lo e nem queria, então mandei tudo pro inferno e resolvi aproveitar e comecei a tirar a camisa dele.

- Eu te odeio..- eu disse respondendo a mais um beijo dele.

- Que romantismo...- ele disse, arrancando risadas minhas. Não adiantava. Aquele cara me fazia feliz até nas piores horas.

- Isso é errado... - eu disse quando ele me beijou mais uma vez.

- Isso é certo (ele me beijou), nós somos certos (ele me beijou de novo), nós nos amamos (ele me beijou de novo) - Meu deus eu preciso parar com isso!

- Sim...- eu gemi quando ele pegou forte nos meus seios. Um silêncio permaneceu enquanto nós só nos encarávamos. Eu comecei a escutar o som da TV. Carter sorriu ao ouvir a voz do Bob Esponja no quarto ao lado.

Ele me beijou de novo. Eu desisti completamente de lutar, não adiantava. Eu queria aquilo, meu Deus como eu queria e não ia adiantar de nada tentar evitar. Ele começou a dar pequenos chupões no meu seio fazendo eu soltar alguns gemidos.

- Seja silenciosa...

- Impossível...- eu sorri e o vi aumentar os chupões que já não eram tão suaves. Ele tirou a calça e nossos corpos ficaram nus e colados. Ele começou a me ajeitar para finalmente fazer o que eu tanto queria quanto a TV ficou muda.

- Deus, Carter...o que será que ele está fazendo?- eu me preocupei.

- Relaxa- ele disse, se posicionando contra mim. Eu fiquei tensa. O que será que David estava aprontando?

- Criança quieta e sinal de encrenca...- eu confabulei. Ele não parecia dar muita importância pra isso.

- Eu tranquei a porta... Se ele bater a gente vê o que faz...

Ele pensa em tudo. Ele me beijou de novo e se ajeitou novamente em mim me penetrando levemente. Ele deu alguns empurrões leves em mim, mas logo aumentou os movimentos e quando eu estava quase gozando David bate na porta.

Merda! - eu não agüentei e xinguei. Tadinho do meu filho, mas seria um orgasmo tão bom...- corre pro banheiro.. .- eu ordenei a Carter que não sabia onde enfiar o tesão. Saiu correndo, meio sorrindo, meio triste.

- Fala , bebe- eu disse, quando abri a porta logo apos colocar uma blusa. Eu ainda podia sentir Carter dentro de mim e olhar para aquela carinha de anjo só me fazia sentir mais culpada.

- Ta muito calor ai?- ah? Por que ele teria perguntado isso? Olhei no espelho a minha frente e vi meu corpo suado e meu cabelo remexido.

- Tá sim bebe... Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Só vim dar boa noite...

Ele com aquela carinha angelical fez meu coração apertar. Eu dei boa noite pra ele e o coloquei na cama. Quando eu voltei pro quarto Carter ainda estava no banheiro.

- Pode sair, prisioneiro...-abrindo a porta do banheiro, mas vi que ele estava tomando banho- seu maluco! Como é que você me liga o chuveiro comigo lá no quarto dele...?- eu fiquei brava, David poderia ter escutado algo.

- Não da pra ouvir, Abby, relaxa...- ele me tranqüilizou e abriu o box e pegou minha mão.

- Quero terminar o que eu comecei... - ele me pressionou contra a parede do banheiro e começou a me beijar.

- Ele pode ouvir...

- Não ouve não...

Eu queria terminar também aquilo, precisava terminar aquilo Ele começou a dar vários chupões no meu pescoço e suas mãos já acariciavam meus seios de novo. Senti a ereção dele na minha barriga

- Anda logo com isso...- e disse, beijando a boca dele. Meu medo de ser flagrada era maior que a vontade de passar a noite ali.

- Ainda gosta das rapidinhas, hein?- ele disse rindo, quando entrou rápido e duro em mim. Eu gemi alto pela entrada não esperada.

Ele continuou os empurrões fortes e fundos e eu finalmente atingi um orgasmo profundo. Meu Deus fazer aquilo com ele era muito bom. Momentos depois senti o jato quente dele dentro de mim. Ele me beijou mais uma vez e disse:

- Não me expulse dessa vez...

Eu sorri mas a verdade é que ele tinha de ir embora. Mas como falar isso a ele? Pensei um pouco e me lembrei que ele não era meu namorado se escondendo da minha mãe. Era meu marido traidor querendo não confundir a cabeça do nosso filho.

- Você precisa ir, Carter - ele olhou inconformado pra mim.

- Por que?

- O que eu vou dizer para David amanhã quando ele te ver aqui? A gente tem essas recaídas, mas não significa que vamos voltar... Acho bom você voltar para sua casa... Viver a sua vida... E ponto final. Quando meu advogado chegar de viagem ele vai falar com você.

- Eu não to acreditando no que eu to ouvindo...- ele disse, desligando o chuveiro e saindo, depois de enrolar a toalha na cintura.

- Carter, entenda - eu o segui até o quarto - as coisas não são assim...Você achou que uma transa ia apagar tudo?- eu coloquei a minha mão na cintura.

- Foram duas...- ele sorriu pra mim.

- Ok - eu me concentrei- você achou que duas transas ia apagar tudo?

- E se tivessem sido três?- ele perguntou voando até meu pescoço e tirando a minha toalha.

- Não... nem que tivessem sido três... Transa nenhuma vai fazer eu apagar tudo.

- Talvez se você disser o que eu devo fazer, eu faço e assim a gente pode ser feliz.

- Carter...

- Dá pra parar de me chamar de Carter por favor?!

- Cacete, não é seu nome?- eu fiquei surpresa

- Não, meu nome é John e você sabe muito bem que eu odeio que você me chame de Carter...

- Po, mas todo mundo te chama assim...- eu não entendi a irritação dele.

- Você não é todo mundo...- ele disse, magoado.

- Tá, John... Eu estou precisando de um tempo pra mim...

- Eu te dei um tempo... Os 10 meses que passei na África... Um tempo pra mim e pra você.

- Um tempo na qual eu pense em mim e não esteja quase morrendo de preocupação com meu marido.

- Duvido que você passou esse tempo só pensando em mim...- ele disse, num tom meio irônico que me enfureceu.

- Eu, peraí - eu alterei o tom de voz- agora você está duvidando da minha fidelidade?- eu disse, transtornada.

- Não disse isso.

- Pois saiba o senhor que eu fiquei esses dez meses fiel! E a única vez que eu ia tentar me encontrar com outro homem e tirar o meu atraso e você veio aqui e impediu isso. Agora não venha me dizer se eu fui infiel ou não! Não sou infiel!

Eu já não continha as lágrimas pelo rosto. A minha raiva foi voltando aos poucos. Ele não tinha o direito nem de pensar nisso!

- Fique você sabendo que eu nunca, nunca transei com outro cara além de você depois que terminei com Luka. Eu já ate me esqueci como é!! - eu gritei.

- Pode ter certeza de que não é melhor - ele devolveu o grito.

- Não tenho nem como contestar isso! Já você... Pode ter com outra algo que eu não te dei ne?!

- Abby...

- O que foi?! Só falta você dizer que eu sou ruim de cama né?! Infiel e ruim de cama... Perfeito...

- Não coloca palavras na minha boca...- ele foi colocando as calças de volta. Acho que finalmente tinha se convencido.

- Isso, agora corre pra ela de novo...- eu olhava com raiva- vai..- eu perdi todo o pudor de palavras os palavrões que estavam entalados na minha garganta - vai foder gostoso com aquela puta! - eu gritava e gesticula como se disso dependesse a minha vida. E de certa forma, dependia.

Ele virou para mim e voltou para onde estava anteriormente.

- Está com ciumes né Abby?

- Estou, qual o problema?! Ainda não me acostumei por ter sido trocada! Ainda amo o idiota que está na minha frente!

- É você quem dificulta...

- Dificultar? Se você não tivesse me traído isso não estaria acontecendo!- eu gritei.

- Você não percebe? Não percebe que..- ele se perdeu nas palavras e nas lágrimas- que se não for comigo, não vai ser feliz com mais ninguém? Que ninguém vai te amar como eu sempre te amei e te amo ainda????- ele gritou e eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou com raiva.

- Você está me rogando uma praga?- eu gritei mais alto, incrédula.

- Entenda como quiser! E vou logo te avisando - ele estava nervoso - pode tentar procurar outro, mas enquanto eu viver você não vai ser de mais ninguém além de minha ta entendendo ?

- Nossa que prepotência... Eu não sou sua! Não sou sua propriedade!

- É sim, é minha! - ele parecia descontrolado - e demais ninguém, tá ouvindo?- ele parecia outro, descontrolado e agressivo. Veio pra cima de mim pela milésima vez na noite, me encostando com força na parede. E eu ia provocá-lo.

- O que foi Carter? Está com medo de que eu possa ter outro? Outro mil vezes melhor que você? Outro seja bem melhor do que você na cama?

Ele olhou enfurecido pra mim. Parecia possuído por alguma coisa

Ele me beijou com força e eu empurrava ele de mim. Ele estava prendendo meus braços na parede e começou a morder meu pescoço. Eu até gostava disso mas eu acho que ele estava indo um pouco longe demais...

- Pára...- eu falei no ouvido dele na única intenção de para-lo eu não queria mesmo, dessa vez não.

- Você provocou, agora vai ter- ele passou a segurar meus dois braços com uma mãos só e com a outra ele massageava os meus seios também com força.

- É sério, Carter...pára - eu olhei séria para ele que não deu a mínima pra mim

- Você vai ver quem é o bom de cama.

- Eu tentava sair dele, mas era difícil. Ele beijou minha boca, mas eu num respondi.

- Sempre se fazendo de difícil né Abby?! Você adora isso... Gosta que eu force a barra?

- Eu gosto, mas agora eu não quero! Não quero mesmo! - eu disse séria.

Ele me olhou e "aquilo" parecia ter passado. Para falar a verdade, eu estava até com medo do que ele pudesse fazer comigo. Mas...não. Ele nunca seria capaz de nada, apesar de tudo. Vi ele me soltar logo em seguida.

- Desculpa, exagerei - ele foi se pondo em ordem de novo.

- Tudo bem, agora esta tarde e você deve ir pra casa... Por favor faça uma coisa pra mim?

- Sim... Fale...

- Me deixe em paz ok? Me deixe em paz!!

- Se você quer assim...- ele foi saindo do quarto e me deu uma aperto no coração. Será que era o q eu realmente queria???

A minha vontade era pará-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não podia. Quando eu deitei na cama a porta da sala bateu. Ele havia indo embora.


	5. Chapter 5

_**2 Semanas Depois... **_

Eu tinha acabado de deixar John na creche e chegado em casa quando algiém toca a minha campainha incontrolavelmente. Quem seria? Eu abri e um Carter furioso adentrou a casa.

- Bom dia- eu disse no tom mais calmo que consegui.

- Bom dia??? Bom dia??? Você é muito cara-de-pau mesmo, hein??

- Por que, Carter?- a razão de tanto nervosismo nem me passava pela cabeça.

- Por que? Você ainda pergunta por que? - ele parecia mais nervoso. - Hoje de manhã eu recebi o pedido de entrada no divorcio!

- Finalmente... Faz 1 semana e meia que pedi.

- Olha Abby! Se você acha que eu vou assinar isso você está muito engana! Já disse que não assino porra de papel nenhum!

- Você quer um divórcio litigioso?- eu perguntei num tom mais ironico do que deveria.

- Nem um nem outro, Abby. Você não entendeu? Eu não vou te dar porra de separação nenhuma, você não vai conseguir!- ele berrava e eu permanecia tranqüila.

- Eu tenho motivos, Carter. Qualquer juiz vai ficar do meu lado...- eu disse, ainda no mesmo tom.

- To pouco me lixando se algum juiz filha da puta vai ficar do seu lado ou não, mas não vou assinar os papéis nem por ordem do papa. - ele berrava.

Eu me sentei no sofá da sala e disse calmamente:

- Carter um papel faz pouca diferença para mim. Estamos separados... Alias... Pegue isso de volta... - eu tirei a aliança do dedo e coloquei na mesa da sala e ele ficou mais puto ainda.

- Pode cair o mundo que eu não pego isso de volta! - ele berrou. Eu parei e acho que tinha ido longe demais. Eu mesma não queria tirar a aliança, estava fazendo isso só pra irrita-lo, tinha que admitir.

- Que seja... Não vou usar mais... - eu me levantei e ia sair, mas ele me segurou pelo braço e praticamente me jogou no sofá.

- Ainda não terminei! Eu sei que você está fazendo isso pra me irritar... E está conseguindo. Agora coloque isso de volta AGORA!

Eu não sei porque mas eu tinha necessidade de provoca-lo. Coloquei o anel em cima da mesa e sai dali, entrando da cozinha rapidamente. Escutei os passos dele me seguirem e ele quase se encostou em mim quando eu estava em frente a pia.

- Eu mandei você colocar a aliança agora!

- Primeiro você não manda em mim, segundo eu não vou colocar e terceiro quero ver quem vai me obrigar?

- Não pergunte duas vezes...- ele me virou de frente e me lascou um beijo enorme. Eu até perdi o equilíbrio, buscando forças apoiada no mármore da pia. Ele aprofundou o beijo e quando minhas pernas já estavam bambas ele pegou a minha mão e recolocou o anel.

Eu fiquei com raiva daquela atitude dele e quando eu ia tirar o anel de novo ele segurou meu braço dizendo.

- Se você tirar esse anel eu recoloco ele de novo, portanto não me desafie.

Quando eu ia falar alguma coisa o telefone toca. Ele me impede de atender e caiu na secretaria.

- Hei Abby... É Josh... Será que a gente podia sair hoje?! Você me prometeu uma coisa esqueceu? Vou cobrar... Beijo.

Ele encarou o telefone e eu percebi que ali vinha bomba.

- Eu não acredito que você - ele nem conseguia terminar a frase.

- Eu não te devo explicações... - eu fui me adiantando antes que a briga começasse...de novo.

- Volte aqui que você me deve sim - ele me colocou contra a pia.

- Eu não te devo nada!

- Quem é Josh? Você tem saído com ele?

- Carter, me deixa...não é da sua conta! - eu tentei sair dali.

- Você beijou ele?- ele disse, mas não gritou - já deu pra ele também?- ele permaneceu no mesmo tom.

- Se eu beijei ele ou dei para ele problema meu!

- Não acredito que você fez isso...

- Isso o que?

- Você deu pra ele!?

- Cala a boca, Carter! - eu gritei incrédula. Não podia acreditar que ele estava me perguntando isso, muito menos com essas palavras.

- Só me responde...você transou com ele ou não?- eu vi o desespero no olhar dele.

- Não, não transei! Ainda!

- E nem vai transar...

- A vida sexual é minha, faço dela o que quiser!

- Ótima, então eu faço o que eu quiser da minha, certo?- ele voltou a se acalmar.

- Certo... - eu respondi calmamente. Foi então que ele veio mais forte do que das outras vezes, mais rápido do que sempre. Meu beijou com fome e me colocou em cima da pia!

Eu me libertei dele e disse:

- Ta louco?! Tira suas mãos de mim!

- A vida sexual é minha e eu quero trans

ar com você agora.

- Acho que isso tem que ser uma decisão de ambos, não?- eu disse, ainda lutando com as mãos dele.

- Não, eu decido por você porque sei o que você quer - ele disse entre um riso enquanto tirava, contra a minha vontade, a minha camiseta.

- Não vou transar com você! Eu não quero!

- Eu decido por você e eu sei que você quer! Portanto apenas aproveite e goze...

Eu me controlei para não rir do trocadilho. - Por mais que eu aproveite, gozar vai ser meio difícil... - eu disse, rindo, batendo na mão dele toda vez que ele tentava abrir minha calça.

-Por que ?- ele perguntou curioso.

- Porque eu estou a uma semana sem e acho que vou ficar sem por um bom tempo, então perderei a prática.

- E quem disse que você vai ficar sem?!

- Eu!

- Só porque você quer...- ele respondendo, vindo me beijar de novo.

- Você não desiste?- eu disse, meio que me rendendo aos seus encantos.

- Nunca!- ele disse, rindo me beijando de novo.

- Mas agora num dá... Eu tenho que ir me arrumar para ir pro County... Hoje vou passar o dia todo lá...

- Eu também...

- Então vá pra casa...

- Posso ficar aqui?

- Carter... Não complique e vá embora ok? Não quero discutir...

- Tá, mas eu volto... Você não vai se livrar de mim.

Ele me deu uma piscadinha irresistível enquanto ia saindo. Voltou e me deu um ultimo beijo antes de finalmente ir de vez. Tomei banho, me arrumei bem. Seria ótimo passar o dia todinho "ao lado" dele.

Eu não o encontrei muito durante o dia no County, aquilo estava uma loucura hoje. Eu estava sentada no banco da baía de ambulâncias quando ele apareceu.

- Oi- ele disse sentando do meu lado.

- Oi...- eu sorri iluminadamente e ele pegou na minha mão. Veio me dar um beijo, mas celular tocou.

Ele prestou atenção em cada palavra minha. Eu tratei de ser o mais rápida possível. Quando eu desliguei ele disse:

- Você está muito bonita...

- Obrigada - eu tentei não me abalar com aquilo. Eu tinha que esquecê-lo. Tinha.

- Quer que eu te leve em casa?

- Não, eu não vou pra casa.

- Como assim não vai pra casa?-ele já tinha mudado o tom de voz.

- Vou dar uma saída...- eu expliquei calma e tranquilamente.

- Como? Por que? Onde?- e a mais fatidica- com quem??? - ele me interrogou.

- Virou policial Carter?

Ele ignorou a pergunta e disse no mesmo tom:

- Por isso a roupa a maquiagem, as jóias!

- Num seja paranóico... Eu venho todo o dia assim pro County... Não viaja...

- Não vem não! - ele parecia sério - quem é, o tal de Josh?? Vai tirar o atraso hoje??-ele perguntou em tom irônico.

- Ai, ta bom...- eu virei os olhos- não quero discutir...

- Então responda minhas perguntas.

- Ta bom policial... - eu olhei pra ele e disse: - Sim é o Josh, não te interessa pra onde a gente vai e muito menos se eu vou tirar o atraso.

Ele começou a rir. Eu já não entendia mais nada.

- Que foi?- eu pergunto, perdida no clima.

- Você não vai transar com ele...- ele ria.

- Por que tá dizendo isso?- eu perguntei indignada com a afirmação dele.

- Eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão...-ele ria- não vai transar com ele nem ferrando!

Era a minha vez de cair na gargalhada.

- O que foi Abby? - ele estava espantado.

- Você tem toda a razão... Não vou transar com ele...

- Sabia!

- Eu já transei com ele Carter... Eu já transei com ele...

Ele parecia perplexo. Nunca ele esperaria que eu dissesse isso.

- Mentira!- ele disse sério.

- Bem, acedite no que quiser...eu não devo satisfação de com quem eu transo ou deixo de transar...- eu me fazia de indiferente.

- Abby..

Eu olhei para ele.

- Olha nos meus olhos e diga se você já transou com ele.

- Já Carter. Já transei com ele e ai? Quer saber se ele é bom? Ele é...

- Cala a boca! Eu não quero ouvir...- ele parecia perturbado.

- E a KEM?- eu mudei totalmente o assunto como se nada fosse. Deus sabe como foi dificil, ms eu consegui.

- KEM? Se liga, Abby! Ela já foi! Voltou pra África...cada pergunta...- se fazia de absmado.

- Sinto muito... Vocês eram lindos juntos...

- Pára ta Abby ?

- Desculpe se fui indelicada. Agora eu vou esperar ele em outro lugar, porque aqui não da...

Eu sai e ele pareceu entrar no hospital cuspindo fogo. Não o vi o resto do plantão. Quando começou a cair a noite e assim, acabar meu plantão, eu fui pra fora para esperar minha carona.

- Já vai vadiar?- eu escutei a voz dele atrás de mim.

- Eu vou jantar...- eu ainda tinha paciencia com ele.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, onde você vai deixar meu filho? Não me diga que com a Susan...- ele se vez ver, ficando agora na minha frente.

- Não é com a Susan... Vai ficar com a babá dele... Eu não vou demorar mesmo...

- Ah tudo bem... Aonde você vai?

- Vou jantar ja disse... Não sei nem porque estou te dizendo isso...

Quando ele ia responder, um carro prateado parou na frente do hospital.

- Vai vadiar vai...

- Vai se fuder Carter! - eu disse indo até o carro.

Eu entrei no carro dando um beijo no rosto de Josh. Fiz questão de virar bem pra ele para que Carter não percebesse que fora só no rosto. Na verdade, nem um beijo na boca eu tinha dado nele direito.

_**Mais Tarde...**_

Eu cheguei em casa eram quase 1:30 da manhã. Claro que eu não esperava demorar muito, mas é que digamos que hoje eu e Josh ficamos literalmente. Eu já estava preparada para pedir mil desculpas para a baba quando eu vi Carter sentado no sofá.

- Que que você está fazendo aqui?- eu já tinha me irritado no primeiro passo.

- Eu não ia deixar David com uma desconhecida...- ele se justificou, não dando indícios que iria se levantar daquele sofá. David dormia no colo dele. Na TV, eu podia ouvir alguma desenho animado que mesmo com a criança dormindo, Carter continuava vendo.

Eu fui até David e o peguei no colo.Ele não acordou apenas se abraçou a mim e encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu o levei para o quarto e quando voltei Carter estava na mesma posição.

- Pra quem não ia demorar, chegar em casa 1:30 da manhã a noite foi boa ne ?

- Foi ótima...- eu não estava mentindo. Apensar de saber o sentido que ele falava aqui, a noite realmente havia sido muito agradável.

- Que houve? Ele quis inovar as posições sexuais?- ele perguntou, não tirando os olhos da TV.

- Não vou nem discutir.

- Por que Abby? É a verdade?

Olha Carter, se você quer saber, na verdade eu... - eu quase me desmenti, mas achei melhor deixar tudo como estava.

- Não, fala...agora fala. O que vocês fizeram???- ele pela primeira vez me olhou nos olhos. Eu fiquei calada olhando pra ele também. Ele se levantou e sentou no braço do sofá- diz...o que vocês fizeram hoje?- ele permanecia me encarando.

- Eu não sou obrigada a te dizer nada do que ocorre na minha vida. A muito tempo eu não te devo explicações.

- Não me deve mesmo... Além do mais eu sei que você deve esta nas nuvens... ele deve ter te levado ao estremo.

- Carter dá pra você calar a boca?!

- Não, não da...- ele bufou- e você calou a boca hoje??? Ele te fez gemer??? Fez? Fez gostoso? Diz logo, eu quero saber!- ele começou a gritar.

- Cala a boca que o David tá dormindo!- eu gritei baixo, brigando com ele.

- Tá- ele baixou o tom de voz mas continuou me provocando- mas agora responde...que você fez?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- A coisa deve ter sido boa então... Você não tem nem palavras.

- Ah Carter deixa de ser chato !

- Eu quero saber!- ele gritou mais uma vez e eu o repreendi com os olhos- já chegou lá em baixo? Ou foi de costas mesmo?- ele ficou pensando...de quatro talvez...não, não, você nunca faria isso...- ele ficou falando sozinho e a minha riva foi aumentando.

- Carter... Se você está tão interessado, porque não vai dar você de quatro?!

- O que foi? Está nervosa?!

- Pára! Cala a boca!

- Vem calar...- ele me provocou.

- Nem ferrando...- eu respondi, me sentando no sofá. Troquei de canal e ele se sentou do meu lado. Mais próximo do que deveria, eu diria.

- Abby...

- O que é ?

- Eu te amo... E você não imagina o quanto me dói saber que você dorme com aquele viadinho...

- Primeiro: chumbo trocado não dói e segundo: Ele não é viado.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim...- ele disse meio a um sorriso.

- Você nem o conhece, Carter! Se toca!- eu disse, agora vidrada na TV.

- Sim, aham. Pensando em você, todos os dias- ele disse rindo, invertendo o que eu havia tido.

- E ele precisa pensar em mim o dia todo para ser homem!

- Sim... Pelo menos na maioria das vezes...

- Você lê os pensamentos dele .

- Não, mas eu sei... É, eu imagino...você sempre tem muito sono depois de fazer sexo- ele me disse, olhando para a TV desligada. Eu ia começar a mandar ele embora quando ele completou- mas nada comparado a fome- eu sorri com a afirmação dele. Não havia homem que me conhecesse mais nesse mundo - e eu lembrei daquele dia que ele me pegou na cozinha depois da gente ter transado. Ele disse que eu não conseguia dormir enquanto não comesse. Mas nessa vez eu não cheguei a comer nada, porque nós transamos mais uma vez. A gente tinha uma vida sexual agitada.

- Um dólar pelo seu pensamento.

- Nada não...- eu não daria esse gostinho a ele nem a pau- bem, eu to com sono com fome- eu ri para ele que ficou me olhando puto da vida- então, se você pudesse ir...eu agradeceria muito...- eu fui o mais delicada e sutil possível.

- Eu já estou indo... Vou deixar você repor as energias. - ele disse com raiva.

- Obrigada... Boa noite...

- Não vai ser mais tão boa, mas obrigado.

Ele saiu batendo o pé e eu sorri. Ele estava morrendo de ciumes e eu adorava aquilo, apesar de não querer gostar.

Eu acordei cedinho. Dei uma faxinada na casa antes de acordar David. Ele relutou um pouco pra abrir os olhos.

- Anjinho...- eu passei a mão pelo rosto dele- acorda...a mamãe precisa trabalhar mais cedo hoje. Levanta e vai tomar seu banho enquanto eu faço seu café, vai.

Ele levantou cambaleando e foi até o banheiro. Eu desci e preparei o cereal dele.

Ele era manhoso demais pela manhã. Herdou minha preguiça e isso fez eu me atrasar.

Quando eu cheguei o ER estava uma loucura ja. Eu estava indo ver o estado de um paciente na cardiologia quando encontrei Carter no elevador.

- Nossa, você dormiu muito né Chegou até atrasada... A noite foi boa...

- Eu não dormi muito... David tava manhoso e sim, a noite foi boa.

Nós fomos para o mesmo lugar e eu não agüentei e perguntei:

- Você também tem um paciente aqui?

- Não, mas tenho interesses aqui...

Eu sorri.

- Boa sorte nos seus interesses. - eu sai na frente dele e ele disparou:

- Você está muito bonita hoje Abby...

- Obrigada- eu me limitei a responder. Entrei na sala e chequei meu paciente. Sai logo em seguida fazendo algumas anotações da ficha dele. Carter permanecia grudado em mim, indo onde eu ia.

- Virou sombra agora foi?

- O que?

- Ainda se faz de lerdo... Fica me seguindo por tudo que é canto... Se você quer alguma coisa fale logo.

- Você sabe o que eu quero-ele voltou a insistir. Resolvi cortar ali, hoje eu não estava no espírito de ficar lidando com ele.

- Olha Carter- eu disse seria olhando pra ele- chega, tá? Acabou, mesmo. Não tem volta. Segue a sua vida que eu vou seguir a minha, beleza?- ele ficou me encarando até finalmente dizer

- Eu não vou largar do seu pé tão cedo...

- Carter vai procurar uma mulher vai...

- Não preciso de mais nenhuma... Tenho você...

Eu gargalhei.

- Você pode ter qualquer uma, menos a mim.

- Não se faz de difícil,vai, Abby...- ele disse. Eu comecei a perceber que aquele corredor sem fim estava vazio. Nenhum leito estava ocupado. Só havíamos nós ali.

- Eu preciso descer, Carter. Depois nos falamos, ok?- eu ia pegando o rumo do elevador quando ele me pegou firme pelo braço.

- Não fuja de mim... Eu apenas quero ser feliz ao seu lado. - Ele disse enquanto me empurrava para um leito vazio.

- Carter... Eu cansei de me machucar, me deixa ir...

- Não...

- Eu não quero sofrer mais com isso... Me deixa ir... - eu comecei a chorar.

- Não chore... Por Deus não... - ele disse beijando o meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas

- Então me deixa, Carter- eu fui indo pra porta mas ele correu e se pos na frente.

- Você só vai sair daqui quando for minha de novo - ele disse autoritário mas tinha o velho e gostoso tom macio que eu amava.

- Eu não vou mais ser sua, Carter..- eu disse, limpando as lagrimas que caiam.

- Ahhhh vai...

Ele ia me pressionar de novo contra a parede,mas eu sai dele e disse:

- Carter, me deixa... Eu to cansada disso... Me deixa.

Eu sai meio que correndo e peguei o elevador.Ele estava forçando a barra. Eu não queria isso. Pensava muito no meu filho na hora que estava quase cedendo. Eu o amava muito mais não mais do que amava meu filho. Meu filho precisa de mim, agora mais do que nunca. E eu confundi-lo so iria piorar as coisas

Eu entrei na SDM com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Susan sentou ao meu lado e disse:

- O que ele fez?

- Ele está forçando a barra Sue! Eu estou me magoando tanto... Eu queria tanto me enterrar num buraco pra me esconder!

- Abby... Não diga isso...

- Eu gosto tanto dele...Se eu pudesse eu o perdoava e corria pros braços dele, Sue. Mas eu não posso...não posso- eu já chorava avidamente- eu tenho que proteger o David. Não posso deixar ele confuso com as cagadas que eu faço.

- Abby... Eu torço para que vocês fiquem juntos, mas se você realmente não quer, imponha suas vontades. Se é não, é não... Não ceda... É difícil, mas não ceda...

- Não é que eu não queira, Sue. Eu quero, você sabe. Eu amo o Carter, amo ficar com ele e transar com ele. Mas não da, simplesmente não da!- eu desabei.

- Abby, de tempo ao tempo...se ele realmente quiser voltar atrás, vocês vão voltar...- ela tentava me acalmar.

- E nesse meio tempo? Eu me magoou mais?

- Não... Apenas deixe ele sair do buraco que ele criou pra ele mesmo. Faça apenas o que você quiser e tiver afim de fazer. Se quiser transar com ele transe, se quiser perdoar perdoe, apenas não se magoe mais

- Não tem como separar as coisas, Sue. Eu tenho um filho com ele. Não é tão simples...- eu não sabia se tinha mais medo por David ou por mim.

- Ah, Abby, não fala besteira, vai!- Susan já parecia ter me sacado- até parece que nunca escondeu namoradinho da mamãe. Até parece que nunca transou por transar.

- Com ele é diferente...

- Não é não... Só vai ser diferente se você quiser que seja, mas se você quiser ele só pra transar você pode ter.

- Eu vou tentar...

- Isso...

Eu acenei e fui trabalhar. Durante muitos dias eu e Carter só falamos o essencial. Ele vai ver o filho todo dia e David parece estar um pouco mais acostumado, apesar de as vezes pedir pro pai ficar. Hoje ele chegou mais cedo que o costume.

- Bom Dia... - ele disse quando eu abri a porta

- Oi Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! - David veio correndo.

- Hei garotão.

Carter o pegou no colo e eu dei uma mala com a troca de roupa de David. Ele estava tão bonito hoje. Aquele sorriso voltou brilhar no rosto dele. Cheguei até a pensar que ele teria outra, mas não. Ele estava mudado.

- Obrigado- ele disse tocando minhas mão pegando a sacola. Senti um vontade louca de largar tudo ali e dar o beijo que há atnto eu queira, mas isso não podia acontecer.

- De nada - eu disse sorrindo. O perfume dele invadiu meus pulmões quando ele se abaixou para deixar David no chão. Meu Deus, o homem cheiroso.

- Quer vir com a gente Abby - ai como ele me fazia uma proposta dessa desse jeito. Eu vi David sorrir iluminadamente e olhar pra mim e eu quase morri de tanta vontade de ir.

- Não, obrigada... - eu tinha que recusar.

Ele não insistiu. Pegou na mãozinha de David e ele saíram. Aproveitei que meu plantão era no fim da noite e aproveitei para descansar. Dormi um pouco a tarde e esqueci ate de almoçar. Acordei com a campainha tocando. Já seria Carter?

Não, não era Carter e sim Josh. Ele entrou e almoçamos juntos. Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo como amigos. Quando estávamos vendo tv a campainha tocou e dessa vez era Carter que trazia David dormindo em seus braços. Quando ele vou Josh seu sorriso se apagou completamente. Eu levei David pro quarto e quando voltei Josh tinha ido embora.

- Que houve aqui?- eu perguntei, vendo Carter meio nervoso vendo TV na sala.

- Nada...- ele disse e eu sabia que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Você botou ele pra fora, né?- eu já sabia até a resposta.

- Botei, botei sim por que?- ele já tinha se alterado de novo- e você, você é mesmo uma mentirosa, viu? Por que você me disse que transou com ele, hein? Por que?- ele começou a gritar.Ótimo, Josh fez o favor de me desmentir. Meu plano fora por agua abaixo.

- Porque eu quis...

- E por que você quis? Queria me deixar irritado? Eu fiquei muito mais agora...

- Carter...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! - ele berrou.

- John...

Ele olhou para mim nervoso ainda.

- Eu odeio quando você mente pra mim...- ele parecia magoado comigo, mas eu nunca tirava a traição dele da cabeça.

- É, eu também. Eu odeio quando mente, quando me trai, quando dorme com outra..- eu me fiz de durona.

- Você nunca vai me perdoar?- ele trazia um desespero no olhar.

- Você sabe o que é ouvir da boca de quem você ama que não te ama mais?- eu já chorava que nem um bebe pela milésima vez.

- Abby! Eu já disse que eu não podia dizer o que eu sentia pro David! Ele nunca entenderia, Abby!- ela não sabia se gritava ou chorava, ficava bravo ou chateado.

- Que não dissesse nada a ele !

- Eu não podia - ele gritou - Ele ia insistir !

- Ok, Carter..eu não vou discutir com você...mais uma vez.

- Deixa eu ficar aqui essa noite?- ele perguntou como se nós não acabássemos de te ruma briga.

- Você esta tirando com a minha cara, né?- eu não acreditava que ele era tão cara-de-pau.

- Não... - ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos - Eu estou me sentindo sozinho. Eu quase bebi ontem.

Ele não podia beber. Não podia. Ele tinha que se manter firme.

- Tá bom... Você pode ficar...

Ele sorriu iluminadamente.

- Eu vou dormir com o David e você fica na cama, tá bem?- o sorriso dele logo murchou.

- Eu posso ficar no sofá, não precisa de incomodar, Abby..- ele fez aquela carinha fofa que eu amava.

- E as suas costas Amanhã você nem levanta...

- Já faz um tempão que eu fui esfaqueado e nem dói mais.

- É, mas as vezes você tem umas crises...

- Mas eu não vou deixar você dormir desconfortável... - ele queria mesmo dormir no mesmo quarto que eu e eu também queria dormir ao lado dele.

- Hum..- eu pensei um pouco- vamos fazer assim. Pra nenhum de nós sair desconfortável ,eu coloco o colchonete la no quarto e você dorme lá que é mais espaçoso, ok?- ele sorriu um pouco mais.

- Eu prometo que não vou te atacar- nós dois rimos e eu fu subindo para ajeitar tudo.

Eu arrumei tudo e desci de novo vendo ele olhar uma foto nossa. Ele a colocou no lugar quando eu me aproximei e quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu vi que ele parecia estar chorando. Aquilo tocou o meu coração... Ele não era de chorar... Ele passou a mão pelos olhos e disse:

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem... - eu disse disfarçando - Quando você quiser subir é só avisar que está tudo pronto.

- Certo... Obrigado... To sem sono... Vou depois...

Eu subi e antes de ir para o meu quarto, passei no de David para dar uma checada. Tudo bem, ele dormia como um anjinho. O meu anjinho. Fui para o meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Coloquei um shorts e uma camiseta. Não iria colocar a minha camisola habitual. Nao queria que ele pensasse que eu o estava provocando.

Eu não consegui dormir de imediato, acho que estava esperando por ele. Ele não demorou muito a vir pro quarto e quando eu ouvi o barulho da porta fechei os olhos imediatamente. Quando ele estava de costas pra mim eu abri um pouco os olhos e pude percebeu ele tirar a camisa e a calça. Ai ele não ia fazer isso comigo...

Quando ele virou pra frente da cama eu fechei os olhos rapidamente mas pude perceber ele me olhar. Senti ele se aproximar de mim e tocar o meu rosto. Eu já estava pronta para acordar e gritar com ele mas ele se afastou de mim e foi andando, até que eu o vi acender a luz do banheiro. Abri os olhos mais uma vez e vi que ele se via no espelho. Ele estava só de samba-canção. Deus, eu tenho que me controlar. Ele lavou o rosto e voltou pro quarto. Ele foi até mim e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo...

Eu estremeci. Ele desligou a luz e deitou no colchonete e eu abri meus olhos

Eu me movi devagar para a beirada da cama pra ficar mais próximo dele. Vi que ele ainda não tinha dormido. Fiquei olhando-o ali tão fofinho e tão perto de mim. Comecei a sentir um calor e sem pensar muito, joguei as cobertas longe.

Eu percebi ele se mexer e me olhar. Ele soltou um profundo suspiro e virou para o lado e eu com a visão do corpo dele e foi minha vez de suspirar. Eu estava enlouquecendo

Tentei pensar em David, no ER ,na Susan e até na Weaver. Nada adiantava. Comecei a pensar nele com aquela vadia e um ódio começou a me subir. Ele se mexeu de novo, virando de lado, mas dessa vez pro meu lado. Fiquei vendo a boca dele e toda a parte da frente. Logo a raiva se transformou em excitação.

Aquele homem me enlouquecia. O cabelo, os olhos, o narizinho dele ela era tão sexy, aquela boquinha... Ai meu Deus eu preciso parar de pensar nisso, mas a minha excitação só aumentava. Eu desci meus olhos e parei no abdome dele. Nem definido, nem gordo... meu deus eu vou explodir.

Respirei profundamente. Ele se fechou um pouco. Acho que tinha ouvido algo. Decidi que o melhor era sair um pouco dali se não eu mão me controlaria. Sai devagarzinho da cama, indo até o banheiro. Molhei o rosto e voltei pro quarto, vendo- o agora dormir de bruços. "que bunda", pensei comigo.

Eu não agüentaria ficar vendo ele ali daquele jeito. Levantei e fui até o quarto de David que dormia como um anjo. Ajeitei as cobertas dele e beijei oo seu rostinho. Ele dormia do mesmo jeito do pai. Sorri e sai do quarto indo em direção ao corredor.

O escuro dominava a área e quando eu estava quase entrando no meu quarto, trombei com "algo".


	6. Chapter 6

- Ai, que susto!- eu levei a mão ao peito sinalizando meu trauma.

- Desculpa- ele disse mas não saiu da minha frente,.

- Tudo bem...

Eu fui andar pro lado e tropecei e quase cai. Ele me segurou. Pude sentir a proximidade dos nossos corpos e a respiração dele perto da minha. Eu me apoiei nele um pouco e pude sentir o perfume misturado com seu cheiro natural

A minha excitação foi crescendo e a minha respiração foi pegando. Quase não conseguia respirar, mas não podia deixar que ele percebesse. O silencio e a escuridão dominaram o ambiente, quando eu o vi se aproxima um pouco mais de mim, me fazendo ficar contra a parede.

Eu podia ver apenas os olhos dele e pude perceber o desejo que emanava. Eu estava do mesmo jeito e acho que ele percebeu. Eu dei um suspiro profunfo e logo depois senti a boca dele capturando a minha. Em instantes a sua língua estava sobre a minha e o seu gosto invadia todos os meus sentidos. Eu retribiu o beijo e me senti roubada por aquela paixão.

Minhas mãos conscientes iam afastando o corpo dele do meu, mas dessa vez ele não deu a mínima. Eu tinha que relutar até o fim, não queria ceder ainda. As palavras de Susan se misturavam na minha cabeça com as lembranças de David confuso. Eu queria tanto, mas não podia. Ele começou a chupar meu pescoço com força e a única palavra que saía da minha boca era "não...", mesmo com a imensa vontade que eu tinha de falar "mais".

Ele começou a beijar a minha boca e eu comecei a ceder. Ele começou a descer as mãos pelo meu corpo e eu comecei a soltar pequenos gemidos.

- Essa roupa... Está tão linda em você.

Eu tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas ele se peticionava cada vez mais em mim.

Ele tira o meu cabelo dos ombros e começa dar aqueles chupões no meu pescoço que só ele sabia fazer. Eu não consigo me controlar e solto um gemido leve, que se intensifica quando ele arranha minhas costas por fora da blusa, baixando a alça do meu soutien e lambendo meus ombros.

- Shhiiiiu- ele parou e me encarou- não faz barulho que o David tá dormindo- foi então que eu me dei conta de que estávamos no meio do corredor, pertinho da porta do quarto do meu filhinho.

Eu queria afastá-lo de mim e dar um basta naquilo, mas eu não conseguia. Meu corpo pedia por mais daqueles carinhos que eu gostava tanto. Ele tirou minha blusa e começou a explorar meus seios com seus lábios. No começo apenas lambidas, mas que de acordo com os meus sussurros se tornaram chupões. Eu vi ele se esfregar contra mim e pude sentir a sua excitação. Ele desabotoou meu short e e continuou com os chupões no meu pescoço, me acariciando por cima da calcinha, já úmida de excitação.

Ele desceu todo o meu shorts e começava colocar a mão por dentro da minha calcinha quando eu o parei. Era muito cedo para as coisas voltarem nesse ponto. O que eu queria eram só uns "amassos".

Eu coloquei as minhas mãos em cima dos ombros dele, o que fez com que ele fosse par mais perto de mim n parte debaixo. Mesmo dentro d calça eu podia sentir a ereção dele me roçando.

Eu me controlei para não tirar a cueca dele e fazer ele entrar em mim no mesmo momento e me dar um orgasmo maravilhoso, mas a razão ainda me dominava. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e com as mãos fazerem pequenos carinhos nos meus seio. Ele está me levando à loucura, ao extremo. Ele desceu a mão pela minha barriga e tirou minha calcinha lentamente. Senti a mão dele me acariciando, mas dessa vez eu estava excitada demais para pará-lo, então apenas joguei meu peso contra a parede e curti as carícias que ele fazia no meio das minhas pernas. Eu delirava a sensação do dedo dele em mim. Dei um suspiro maior quando senti o segundo dedo dele em mim e ele sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Você está tão linda assim... Você fica tão linda assim excitada,

Minha expressão só era de prazer e eu não conseguia dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Quando ele colocou mais um dedo em mim eu não agüentei e gritei.

- Shiu - ele tapou a minha boca com a outra mão enquanto continuava os movimentos com aquela. Lágrimas vieram nos meus olhos de tanto prazer. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha aquilo. Muito mesmo.

Eu estava tão excitada que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, mas ele não parecia se importar com esse tal fato. Ele aumentou os movimentos e eu não consegui agüentar aquilo. Era uma coisa tão boa e eu não tinha a muito tempo. Ele beijou os meus lábios e o meu corpo foi tomado por um orgasmo tão intenso que eu achei que fosse perder os sentidos. Eu fiquei tão mole que ele teve se me segurar pra eu não cair.

- Ei, calminha- ele disse, tirando as dedos de mim, se dando conta do que havia me dado.

Eu ainda tinha um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos pelo orgasmo. Ele as limpou, voltando a me beijar profundamente. Vi que no meio do meio ele foi abaixando um pouco a própria cueca. Eu tinha que para-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ele me beijou novamente de uma forma tão doce e sensual que eu me entreguei logo e senti ele se aproximar mais de mim. Ele me penetrou vagarosamente e eu dei um suspiro profundo. Ele me beijou e começou a se empurrar delicadamente contra mim. Ele era tão bom... Oh Deus... Me enlouquecia...

Eu não posso me controlar. Gememos cdaa vez mais alto e nem a mão dele pode me parar. Quando ele tapa minha boca com força, aos mesmo tempo que acelera os movimentos lá em baixo, eu mordo a mão dele com tanta força que por pouco não arranco um pedaço. Ele para um pouco e começa a me beijar de novo. Quando eu menos espero ele sai de mim e pega nas minhas mãos, fazendo com que eu abaixasse com ele.

- Deita- ele ordeu. Não estou bem certa de que faria aquilo.

Eu não colaborei, mas ele me deitou e depois partiu para cima de mim. Ele me beijou e me penetrou inesperadamente se empurrando delicadamente e me beijando para evitar que eu gemesse, mas era quase impossível. Eu estava cada vez mais louca e excitada.

As minhas mãos agarravam o carpete como se fosse a única coisa que eu podia me segurar. Ele não parecia me poupar em nada.

Eu sentia o carpete arranhar as minhas costas mas isso não me incomodava em nada. Ele me beijava com tanta fome e eu logo pude sentir ele separando as minhas pernas de novo.

Ele me beijou de novo e quando eu menos esperava me penetrou forte e fundo fazendo eu gemer alto, mas ele me calou com um beijo. Eu estava com saudade dele tão entregue a mim que eu já não me importava se a gente estava separado ou não.

Simplesmente deixei ele fazer o que fazia tão bem. Eu comecei a rodar minh cabeça para os lados, sentindo outro orgasmo se aproximar. Ele devia ter algum técnica pra isso. Eu acho que nunca não gozei quando transava com ele. Ele realmente tinha o dom.

Eu estava no paraíso. Ele me deu o que eu tanto queria ha muito tempo. Senti ele se satisfazer momentos depois e me abraçar. Ele sabia me fazer feliz. Ele me levantou e me levou para o quarto. Eu precisava tanto ter ele ali do meu lado agora. Eu estava vulnerável e cansada.

Meus olhos cansados ainda estavam abertos quando ele me colocou na cama de uma forma sutil. Vi que ele foi até o banheiro e fechou a porta. No mesmo instante eu lembrei. Tínhamos transado sem camisinha e isso era a única coisa que me assustava agora. Engoli seco pensando no que poderia fazer. Plano B era a única coisa que vinha na minha cabeça. Nem comentaria nada com ele. Tomaria a pílula no dia seguinte.

_**Dia Seguinte... **_

Eu acordo com o sol das primeiras horas da manhã batendo na janela do meu quarto. Eu abro os olhos e olho para o relógio. 6:32 da manhã. Droga! Tinha plantão as 5! Mas depois eu resolveria isso. Olhei para o lado e Carter não estava lá, pelo menos se David chegasse não ficaria confuso. Olhei para o cochonete do lado da cama e ele também não estava... Mais onde ele foi?

Tomei um banho e desci vendo-o assistir tv enquanto comia uma tigela de cereal. Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. Ele era tão lindo de manhã.

- Oi...- eu disse meio timida. Não era legal quando você acorda com um cara que dormiu por "uma noite".

- Bom dia...- ele já parecia ter prática e não estava nada incomodado com a situação. Eu fui até a pia e percebi que ele tinha acabado com o leite. Bem, tudo bem. Não vamos começar a xingar logo pela manhã.

Eu fiz um pouco de café pra mim e logo depois vi David descer as escadas com uma carinha de sono enrolado no seu cobertor de bichinho.

- Mãe?! - ele disse manhoso. O que será que ele tinha? Ele nunca agia assim de manhã. E nem percebeu o pai ali.

- Oi príncipe... O que você tem?

- Mãe...- a voz dele estava diferente e ele estava meio pálido. Meu coração já começou a ficar miudinho quando ele veio agarrando nas minhas pernas. Peguei ele no colo e ele se esparramou no meu peito. Senti a testinha dele meio quente.

- Ai meu Deus...ele está com febre, não está? - eu fiquei parada encarando o rostinho pequeno dele. Achei melhor ter um a segunda opinião. Carter pulou do sofá e correu até nós, passando também a mão pela testa de David. Ele espantou os olhinhos mas não disse nada sobre a presença de Carter ali.

- Mãe- ele já tinha umas lágrimas nos olhos, o que me deixava cada vez mais desesperada- não consigo respirar...- ele fez uma carinha e eu já passava mal junto com ele.

- Vamos levá-lo pro hospital Abby...

- Sim, sim... - eu estava quase morrendo já. Ele se esparramou mais no meu colo e vi Carter pegar as chaves do carro e indo para a porta de casa indo pra o hospital. - Estamos indo pro médico bebê...

- Ta doendo pra respirar... - Carter me olhava preocupado e ele disse a David - Lá o papai e a mamãe vão cuidar de você e ai você vai ficar bom. Agora por que não descansa no colinho da mamãe e respira bem devagar .

David fez o que ele pediu, mas logo depois abriu os olhinhos.

- To enjoado...

- Calma bebe...não pensa nisso- eu dizia, passando as mãos pelo rostinho dele que cada vez ficava mais pálido. Carter não tirava o pé do acelerador e eu comecei a me assustar. Tanto porque poderíamos bater o carro como ao pensar que se Carter estava nessa velocidade, a coisa poderia ser mais seria do que eu, com meus mínimos 2 anos de experiencia como medica, poderia prever.

Nós chegamos no County sem demora e ele levou David pro Trauma 2. Ele disse pra eu ficar apenas ao lado do menino e eu não recusei, porque do jeito que eu estava eu não conseguiria fazer nada. Depois de alguns minutos Carter me chamou do lado de fora.

- O que ele tem John? - eu o chamei de John, mas que se foda. Estou preocupada com meu filho.

- Abby, calma- pela expressão dele eu vi que a coisa seria séria. Comecei a chorar como quase nunca eu fazia. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada- eu não sei ao certo...tá dificil. Ele tem algo nos pulmões, por isso a respiração dificil. Nos pusemos o aparelho para a juda-lo, mas calma...- eu so conseguia ficar mais e mais desesperada.

- Ele é tão pequenininho...- eu chorei mais ainda e ele me abraçou e eu esqueci que estava zangada com ele.

- Calma ok? Eu vou fazer mais alguns exames e ai eu te digo o que é tá?

- Você sabe não sabe? Você tem 11 anos de profissão... Sabe o que é... Mas não quer me dizer...

- Eu só tenho suspeitas ok? Vou fazer mais alguns exames...

- Que suspeitas?

- Ele tem uma insuficiência respiratória, Abby...isso você já deve ter percebido- na verdade eu não tinha percebido é nada no nervosismo-o sistema respiratório não está mantendo a ventilação e a oxigenação dele...- ei! Agora eu já tinha entendido, ele não precisava me dar aula.

- Eu sei..- eu disse, sem notar o tom grosseiro.

- Só que eu ainda não descobri a causa, Abby...ele pode ter comido algo, tomado algo perigoso...

- Você esta insinuando que eu não cuido dele direito - tomei como uma agressão. Ele já estava me atacando

- Abby, eu não estou dizendo nada... Eu estou dizendo as possibilidades de causa.

- Você parece estar me acusando... E o que está fazendo aqui parado que não vai descobrir o que está acontecendo?

- Eu já fiz tudo que podia... Temos só que esperar...

- Meu filho não consegue respirar e você me manda esperar?

- Abby, calma...por que você não toma alguma coisa? Você tá muito nervosa...- eu tentei ajudar.

- Cala a boca, Carter!- ela gritou, chamando a atenção de algumas enfermeiras que passavam pelo corredor- se você não vai ajudar ele, eu vou!- ela berrou e saiu, entrando no Trauma.

Eu entrei no Trauma vendo meu filho deitado na maca com o respirador. Ele era tão pequenininho... Não podia estar aqui. Eu me espanto ao ver Susan adentrar o Trauma.

- Carter me disse...

- Ele nem está preocupado... Mandou eu esperar...

- Abby... Você já olhou pra Carter?! Ele está desesperado... Já ligou lá pra cima umas 50 vezes para agilizar os exames, mas não há nada mais a fazer no momento a não ser esperar.

- Susan, olha pra ele...- eu comecei a chorar de novo...- meu bebe...

- Eu sei, Abby, mas...você sabe, poxa! Só temos que esperar, mesmo...- ela me abraçou me dando o conforto que eu precisava de outra pessoa.

- Ele me acusou de não cuidar dele direito, Susan...- eu chorei, continuando a passar as mãos pelos cabelinhos de David.

- Não acusou, Abby. Ele só perguntou...você sabe, isso pode ser causado por um intoxicação...ele pode ter ingerido alguma substancia química... não sei...

- Eu jamais daria isso ao meu filho!

- Mas ele pode ter pego sozinho, em outro lugar... - nesse momento Carter adentrou a sala. Ela beijou meu rosto e saiu da sala. - E os exames?

- Nada... Daqui a pouco eu vou lá em cima de novo e obrigo a sair logo ou eu vou quebrar essa merda toda... - ele disse com raiva. Pela primeira vez vi o desespero no olhar dele.

- Desculpe por ter sido grossa com você.

- Tudo bem...estamos nervosos...-ele sorriu e chegou mais perto de mim

- Há algum alguma coisa que eu possa fazer - eu insiti.

- Você sabe que não. Agora faça por você, vai descansar um pouquinho, vai- ele diz daquele jeitinho fofo.

- Não vou conseguir...

- Mas tente... Eu não quero você doente ok - ele falou de um jeito preocupado. Quase o beijei agora - Qualquer coisa eu aviso.

- Tá bem... - eu disse indo a SDM e tirando um cochilo. Eu acordei com Carter me chamando e eu logo perguntei - e os exames

- Estão aqui... Abby... - ele não fez uma cara boa- o problema dele foi causado por Disfunções do sistema neuromuscular.

- Coluna - eu perguntei já prevendo o problema.

- Aham- ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Puta que pariu!- eu soltei num impulso.

- Escoliose... A postura dele está errada e ai isso causa a dificuldade de respirar.

- E como melhorar a postura dele.

- Usando um imobilizador no pescoço.

- Ele tem 5 anos! Porra!

- Eu sei...mas você quer o que, Abby Que ele fiquie assim - ele me perguntou e eu só conseguia imaginar o meu pequenininhu usandoi aquele negocio.

- Tadinho, Carter...- eu já começava a chorar de novo quando ele me abraçou.

- Estamos juntos nessa, Abby- escutei ele me dizer antes de dar um beijo na minha cabeça.

- Obrigada...

- Daqui a pouco ele acorda e ai é so colocar o imobilizador nele e fazer inalação 3 vezes por dia.

- Tadinho dele... Vou tirar alguns dias de folga...

- Se quiser eu posso ficar com ele também...

- Não... - eu disse calmamente, mas senti um aperto no coração. Ele era o pai... e David amava-o tanto. - Por que não fica lá em casa até ele melhorar - eu também queria ele la.

- Você...- ele fugiu dos meus olhos- tem certeza - eu não tinha coragem de encara-lo também. Apenas afirmei com a cabeça enquanto via David começar a se mover na cama.

- Bebê...- eu me aproximei dele,. passando as mãos pelos cabelinhos. Ele era tão fofo e tão meu. Ele não respondeu. Ficou de olhinhos fechados e eu podia ver sua dificuldade em lidar com o parelho.

- Aqui- ele apontou a cabeça e aqui- disse apontando o peito. Eu olhei pra Carter esperando um explicação. A essa altura, toda a minha faculdade de medicina fora por água baixo e eu não saberia nem sutura-lo.

Carter me olhou como se quisesse que eu respondesse aquilo.

- É normal, Abby...ele está fazendo muita força pra respirar e isso está cansando os músculos e ossos dele. Não esta acostumado a ser assim...Não se preocupe mais...- ele tentou me acalmar. Eu sabia que a minha cara era te desespero.

- Maaaae- ele me chamou dengoso- deixa eu tirar? ele colocou a mão na mascara esperando por minha permissão.

- Não querido... Se tirar vai ficar pior ainda pra respirar e ai meu bebê vai ficar mais dodoi...

Ele acenou e olhou pro pai como se ele pudesse dizer que ele podia tirar a mascara e Carter disse:

- Só mais um tempinho até sua respiração melhorar tá?

- Papai pode voltar pra casa?

- David- ele me olhou nos ollhos- papai vai voltar pra casa até você se recuperar mas isso não quer dizer que...- eu ia dar um longa explicação, mas ele me cortou.

- Tudo bem, já entendi mamãe...- ele disse e eu pude ve-lo piscando para Carter.

Carter sorriu e afagou os cabelos dele.

Ele foi manhoso se esfregando em mim.

- Quero ir pra casa...

- Meu bebê... Não pode...

- Quero tomar sorvete...

Eu comecei a rir negativamente.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, viu? - ele me sorriu e mais uma olhou para Carter.

- Eiiii- eu resolvi quebrar o gelo e brincar um pouco- vocês estão conspirando contra mim? Eu não deixo você fazer as coisas e o papai deixa, é? Que coisa feia!- eu vi que ele estava sorrindo e isso me tranqüilizou.

- Não... Ele também não deixa... - ele disse sorrindo, mas logo começou a tossir.

Eu olhei chocada para Carter que aumentou o oxigênio da máquina e disse:

- Devagar campeão... Devagar... Respire devagar... - ele começou a respirar como antes.

- Carter você aumentou ooaxigênio e isso não é bom. - eu estava em choque.

- Calma...- ele falava isso toda hora e já estava me irritando.

- Calma nada! - eu comecei a gritar e David já me olhava assustado- eu quero que ele fique bem! Não quero que ele sinta dor!- eu dizia desesperada e vi David se agitar cada vez mais. Ele começou a gemer em dor em um alarme disparou. Me olhos se arregalaram em espanto ao ver Carter chamar Susan correndo.

Eu vi ele perder os sentidos aos poucos e Carter juntamente com Susan o atendeu. Eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser segurar a mãozinha dele. Ele se estabilizou e eu acordei dos meus devaneios com Carter me chamando...

- Abby...

- Como ele está? - eu estava desesperada. Susan nos deixou sozinhos e eu comecei a chorar e ele me abraçou. Eu precisava tanto dele

- Ele ficou nervoso e piorou...- ele disse sem olhar nos meus olhos.

- Acho que temos que tentar ficar bem na frente dele...Ele fica tão agitado- Carter concordou com a cabeça. Susan vinha entrando de novo e venho falar comigo.

- É isso mesmo, Abby...- ela olhou para John e depois pra mim- vocês precisam se controlar! A separação de vocês está fazendo muito mal a ele...- ela o encarou- que vocês não se entendam, ainda vá lá, mas cuidado com a repercussão disso na criança!

Eu olhei pra baixo pensando. Realmente isso podia ter interferido muito na doença dele. Me senti ainda mais culpada.

- Susan tem razão Carter...

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Eu vi David me chamar.

- Mãããe...

- Oi bebê... Tô aqui...

- Mamãe e papai brigaram... - ele começou a chorar. Ai meu Deus, eu estava me sentindo péssima.

- Não bebe...- eu tentei acalma-lo. Susan e Carter em observavam de longe enquanto conversavam. Me olhavam muito o que pode me fazer concluir que o assunto era eu.

Falava com David mas minha atenção estava nos dois ali atrás. Vi que estavam muito compenetrados na conversa e minha curiosidade era enorme.

- Brigaram sim...

- Bebê fica calminho... Nós estávamos nervosos meu bebê... Mas papai e mamãe estão bem...

- Jura - ele perguntou com olhos brilhando

- Claro meu bebê... Agora fica calminho...

Ele agarrou no meu braço e fechou os olhos. Acho que queria domir. Fiquei zelando o descanso dele ate perceber seu sono profundo.

Cheguei na rodinha de conversa e o assunto parou de repente.

- Por que tudo parou?

- Tudo o que ?

- A conversa... Não sou lerda... O que conversavam.

- Desencana, Abby...-Susan disse, fugindo. Saiu pela porta com o sorrisinho usual de sempre.

Eu fuzilei Carter com os olhos esperando uma resposta.

- E então, me diga. O que tanto falavam de mim - eu cruzei os braços encarando-o.

- Você não é o centro do universo, não estávamos falando de você...- ele resmungou, indo pra perto de David.

- Carter - eu o fuzilei mais uma vez

- O que é Abby ?

- Vocês falavam de mim sim Me diga o que era por favor Não temos mais idade pra essas coisas.

- Concordo...você tá ficando velha mesmo...- ele sorri e eu não pude deixar de faze-lo. Quando eu menos esperava, ele se aproximou mais de mim e veio me dar um beijo. Quando eu estava quase cedendo, algo começou a tocar.

- Droga...meu celular...- ele resmungou, enquanto ia até la fora atender. Vi David se mexer um pouco e acordar com o barulho.

Ele foi lá fora atender e eu pedi para que David voltasse a dormir. Minha curiosidade, porém, queria saber quem era no telefone. Queria saber se aquela piranha ainda procurava por ele, se ele tinha outra. Ele voltou momentos depois e inconscientemente ou talvez consciente demais perguntei:

- Quem era?

Eu percebi ele sorrindo quando eu sai. Depois de comer alguma coisa eu voltei e o encontrei dormindo em uma cadeira.

- Carter... Carter acorda... - eu disse baixinho vendo que ele não acordou. - Carter - eu falei mais alto ai sim ele acordou.

- Hm...

- Você vai reclamar de dor nas costas depois... Levanta...

- To bem aqui- o teimoso retrucou.

- Vai comer alguma coisa...você não comeu nada...Olha- eu estendi 10 dólares a ele, sabia que ele nem carteira tinha pego.

- Obrigada, mas eu não quero.

- Puta merda! Como você é teimoso, meu! Toma logo isso aqui- eu enfiei o dinheiro na mão dele- e vai comer alguma coisa agora!

- Falando desse jeitinho eu vou... - ele disse se levantando.

- Palhaço...

- Não fala assim que eu me apaixono mais ainda Abby...

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e ele saiu da sala voltando logo depois com Donauts.

- Quer ? Trouxe seus preferidos... Chocolate com avelã.

Minha boca salivou o doce, mas eu não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Não, obrigada.

- Ok- para a minha surpresa ele não insistiu começou a devorar o doce e as minhas lombrigas começaram a saltar.

Ele comia com tanto gosto, exibindo para mim que eu não me controlei.

- Ah, Carter! Da logo um pedaço aqui, vai...- eu puxei a mão dele e mordi um pedaço generoso.

- Da próxima vez pede logo um donaut inteiro .

Eu sorri ao comentário. Ele tinha um caixa de donaut na mão e ainda era egoísta. Eu peguei mais uma vez a mão dele e mordi de novo o doce.

- Quer um inteiro

- Não, quero o seu.

- Cuidado com o que você deseja.

- Eu não desejo nada demais...- eu sorri. Sabia que ele estava me provocando.

- Não acho isso...não foi o que eu soube...-ele olhou pra cima disfarçando.

- Ah! Sabia que era disso que vocês estavam falando...você e Susan...- eu achei que tivesse descoberto a América.

Ele começou a rir de mim.

- Não, não era mas você se entregou...o que andou falando pra Susan, hein?- agora eu estava numa enrascada.

- Não digo...

Ele pegou mais um doce e começou a comer. Ele estava incrivelmente calmo.

- Quer dizer que você tem tido desejos...

- Não foi isso que eu disse a ela...

- Ah não E o que foi Está com vergonha de mim Abby.

- Eu não - eu o encarei - e não adianta me colocar nessa situação...Não adianta disfarçar, sei que estava falando de mim...- eu disse, pegando mais um pedaço do doce. Ele se aproximou um pouco de mim, ficando com a boca na altura do meu ouvido.

- Sim...é verdade...- ele sussurrou na minha orelha um pouco suficiente para que eu me arrepiasse toda.

- E o que vocês estavam falando sobre mim ?

- Se você pudesse saber falaríamos na sua frente... - ele disse no mesmo tom de antes. Pára com isso...

- Você e ela são dois traíras...

- Nossa você me ofende desse jeito... Eu poderia até contar, mas sei que você vai ficar com raiva, então prefiro ficar calado...

- Não vou, me conta - eu já estava quase morta de curiosidade.

- Eu não...não quero apanhar - ele riu, pegando o fim do meu doce.

- Juro que não bato - eu cruzei os dedos nos lábios como uma menininha, prometendo.

- Eu disse a ela que...- ele olhou pra David...- não esquece...

- Nem pensar! Começou termina!

- Não tenho nada para terminar...

- John Carter!

- Eu!

- Pára de idiotice e diz logo o que é!

- Mas como você é curiosa...

- Sou, sou sim, e daí? - eu assumi já ficando impaciente.

- Eu disse que você esta muito bonita hoje...- ele olhou para o lado contrario ao meu- pronto, satisfeita?

- Sim...- eu disse sorrindo pra mim mesma - e foi só isso?

- Ai ela me falou algumas coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Ah isso pergunte a ela...

- Carter! - eu olhei furiosa pra ele. Ele me repreendeu pelo grito, já que David estava dormindo.

- Você tá muito estressadinha...- ele brincou. Ali naquele momento eu esqueci de tudo que ele tinha feito pra mim. Não lembrava d traição, do que ele disse ou fez. Só lembrava que eu o ama tanto...

- É que eu odeio que falem mal de mim pelas costas!

- E quem foi que disse a você que eu falei mal de você? Primeiro, eu seria incapaz disso e segundo se fosse capaz não falaria para a sua melhor amiga né?!

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Coloquei a mão na caixa ainda querendo comer mais alguma coisa e notei que estava vazia.

- Poxa, acabou com tudo - eu perguntei, incrédula.

- Eu?- ele se protegeu- você que comeu mais da metade...

- Eu não comi mais da metade nao .

- Não... Você comeu só 60!

- Quer que eu devolva? - eu disse sorrindo

- Não obrigado...

Ficamos em silencio mais um pouco. Percebia o cansaço dele. Não que eu também não estivesse morta, mas eu tinha medo de que as costas dele começassem a dor novamente.

- Vai pra casa...- eu disse, sabendo que teria de convence-lo a fazer isso.

- Não... Eu to bem...

- Bem mal... Vai pra casa e descansa um pouco e depois você volta... Você está precisando dormir um pouco e depois se você se sobrecarregar tenho medo que suas costas comecem a doer de novo... A sua última crise foi horrível... - eu lembrei da não muito antiga crise dele. - Qualquer coisa eu ligo... Sério... Vá pra casa...

Ele me olhou como nos velhos tempos. Aquele olhar bobo e apaixonado que a gente tinha há alguns anos atrás. Eu o enxerguei como o meu Carter de quando David nem existia ainda. Me lembrei daquele olhar quando eu disse que estava grávida. Tudo aquilo foi passando na minha cabeça enquanto ele se levantava. Eu tive uma enorme vontade de dizer pra ele ir pra casa, pra nossa casa. Mas achei melhor deixar assim. Não queria precipitar as coisas.

Quando ele voltou já era noite e eu já tinha ido pra casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa enquanto Sue ficava com ele. Ele entrou na sala e foi logo dizendo.

- Desculpa... Eu acabei caindo no sono pesado e o despertador do celular não me acordou...

- Tudo bem John... Você estava cansado...

- Você quer ir pra casa? Eu passo a noite com ele...

- Não, não- eu respondi prontamente- vou passar a noite aqui.

- Tem certeza? Você ficou o dia todo aqui...eu posso muito bem passar a noite. O certo seriamos dividir isso...- ele me encarou e eu percebi com felicidade que aquele seu olhar pra mim não tinha ido embora.

- Certo... Eu vou pra casa... Mas me liga se alguma coisa acontecer...

- Claro... Eu ligo sim... Descanse...

O olhar que ele tinha continuava e eu me senti feliz com aquilo. Meu coração apertou quando eu virei as costas já fora da sala e vi que ele fazia pequenos carinhos nos cabelos de David. Quando voltei pela manha David estava acordado, mas pediu silêncio. Olhei pro lado e Carter dormia sentado.

Caminhei até ele. Eu trazia um lanche que fiz em casa para ele comer. Até eu estava enjoada daquele comida que era vendida no hospital...Imagine ele.

Coloquei o sanduíche perto dele e fui dar um beijo em David.

- Bom dia, meu amor...- eu o beijei na testa. Olhei pra Carter que continuava dormindo.

- Bom dia mãe...

- Dormiu direitinho?

- Sim... Mas ainda ta doendo a cabeça e o peito.

- Vai passar logo, logo meu bebê.

- O papai ta dormindo ha um tempão...

- Eu vou acordá-lo.

- Não, mãe - ele me impediu no meio do caminho- deixa ele dormir...

- Por que? - eu perguntei curiosa.

- Ele teve sono agitado, sabe Ficou falando seu nome...se mexendo...sei lá...parece te rum piripaque...- ele riu e eu sorri também.

- Então vamos deixar ele dormir... Eu vou pegar o seu café.

- Quero Waffer! -eu sorri.

- Não pode meu amor... Vai comer algo saudável.

- Ah, manhê- ela começou com a manha usual- vai...só hoje, vai...

- Não ,David- eu tinha de ser um pouco firme com ele- eu vou pegar um danone pra você. Quer de morango ou fambroesa?

Ele fez aquela carinha de decepcionado, mas respondeu, ainda emburrado.

- Morango...

- Então vou pegar... e pode melhorar essa carinha, ok?

- É que eu quero Waffer...

- Não David. Já disse que não - eu falei um pouco mais alto e Carter acordou.

- Acordou o papai... - ele disse bravo.

- Oi...desculpa, John- eu disse, me voltando para Carter.

- Sem problemas...- ele respondeu se levantando e coçando os olhos como David fazia todas as manhãs.

Ele foi até David e pegou não mãozinha dele enquanto eu me sentia meio desconfortável ali. Eu estava sobrando???

- Como meu campeão está hoje?

- Melhor... Quero Waffer, mas a mamãe não quer me dar?

- E nem vai dar... Pode ficar ai quietinho e mudar essa cara.

- Chatos!

- Ei- eu vi Carter olhar duro para ele- olha lá como fala com a gente...- David olhou pra baixo ainda embirrado. Eu tinha dó, afinal ele estava doente. Mas ele sempre se aproveitava de quando ficava doente pra abusar.

Eu sai para pegar o danone para John e quando voltei vi que Dav estava chorando. Eu peguei a mãozinha dele e perguntei:

- O que foi bebê?

- Quero ir pra casa... Mas o papai disse que não posso...

- Ainda não, mas logo, logo nós vamos...- eu tentei acalma-lo passando a mão pelo rostinho dele.

- E o papai vai voltar com a gente? - o rostinho dele se iluminou.

- Sim, sim- eu tinha que explicar tudo a ele- mas você sabe, né? - eu fiz com que ele entendesse do sobre o que eu estava falando.

- Seeeeei, mãe- ele respondeu, como se eu fosse "idiota"

- Certo...

- Eu não vou querer melhorar então...

- O que David? - eu perguntei assustada

- Eu não vou querer melhorar para o papai ficar la em casa pra sempre.

Não diga isso nem de brincadeira - eu o repreendi- se não eu acabo come essa festa já, já, hein ?

- Não- ele disse rindo- to brincando- o humor dele parecia melhor e eu agradecia por isso.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dias Depois...**_

Depois de David estar completamente fora de perigo e ter colocado o imobilizador nas costas, que o deixou mais manhoso ainda, eu, Carter e ele voltamos para casa.

Já era de noite quando entramos pela porta da frente. David pedia colo, mas devido ao aparelho, colo era a última coisa que eu podia dar a ele. Ele estava muito manhoso, como nunca tinha visto meu filho.

Fui subindo as escadas com ele e Carter fechou a casa. Estávamos terrivelmente cansados e tudo o que queríamos era uma cama. Entrei no quarto de David e o ajudei a se trocar. Ajudei-o a tirar o imobilizador. Era o primeiro dia que ele usava e eu já podia prever a guerra que seria para recoloca-lo na manha seguinte.

Coloquei-o na cama e dei um beijo de boa noite. Quando eu estava saindo do quarto, Carter entrou e fez o mesmo.

Ele me encontrou do lado de fora do quarto.

- Eu vou pro sofá da sala, qualquer coisa me chama lá.

- Você tá ficando louco?

- Eu não... Por que?

- Pelo simples fato de que amanhã o senhor nem andar mais vai por causa das costas.

- Não exagera... Não tenho crise ha meses...

- A última eu me lembro muito bem... Deixe de besteira...

- É que eu quero evitar umas coisas Abby... Toda vez que a gente fica assim próximos a gente tem recaída e você me odeia cada vez mais... Não quero te magoar mais então vou evitar isso...

- Fica tranquilo- eu entrei no nosso quarto e ele me segui- nada vai acontecer, eu garanto. Nós estamos conscientes agora, é o melhor pra nós três...- eu sorri amigavelmente a ele, ajeitando o travesseiro e o edredom na cama- você pode dormir ai, eu vou lá com o David.

- Até parece...- ele sorriu pequeno- ou dormimos os dois confortáveis, ou eu vou pro sofá...- ele me encarou seriamente. Eu não dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Apensar de saber que era errado, eu não podia controlar o que sentia. Eu amava Carter e isso nunca mudaria.

- Mas...

- Não vou te atacar juro... - ele disse sorrindo, mas o problema era eu atacá-lo.

- Eu sei que não...

- Você não sabe, mas confie em mim. - ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Tá bom, mas se comporte...

- A senhora também...

Eu me senti meio envergonhada com o comentário dele. Ele sabia que eu era quem estava louquinha e o perigo era eu também. Fiquei com o pensamento fixo em NÃO FAZER nada. Peguei minha camisola e uma troca de roupa de baixo e fui tomar um banho enquanto ele também se colocava a vontade. Sai do banho vendo-a sentado na cama. Percebi que ele estava tão desconfortável com a situação como eu, mas nós tínhamos um propósito. Ajudar nosso filho, e isso era mais importante do que qualquer coisa.

- Posso tomar um banho também?- ele perguntou, assim eu saí já vestida do banheiro.

- Claro- eu quis deixa-lo o mais a vontade possível- você quer comer alguma coisa?- eu quis também ser agradável, afinal ele era uma "visita" ali.

- Não, obrigada- ele disse seriamente e entrou no banheiro.

Ele saiu do banheiro momentos depois vestindo uma bermuda e camiseta. Nada demais se não fosse pelo fato de que eu estava quase pra atacar ele ali.

- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, só estou cansada e sem fome...

- Mas vai comer... Pelo menos uma fruta... Vou buscar pra você...

- Não precisa... Vou dormir e amanhã como.

- Não senhora, vai comer e já! - ele saiu so quarto e voltou momentos depois com uma bandeja cheia de coisa.

- Pronto... Coma tudo.

Eu olhei pra ele em suspeita. Era impressão minha ou ele tentava me agradar a todo custo? Era tão boa essa sensação de que alguém se preocupava com você. Sem interesse financeiro, sexual ou coisa que o valha.

Olhei a bandeja repleta de frutas e algo escondido: chocolate!!!! Sorri iluminadamente e fui logo pegar a barrinha.

-Nada disso! - ele disse, dando um tapinha na minha mão- só depois de comer alguma coisa saudável. Que coisa feia, fica falando coisas e coisas pro David sobre alimentação e da mal exemplo???- ele disse rindo, tirando algum uvas pra eu comer.

- Mas ele não esta vendo...- eu choraminguei, tentando pegar o chocolate mais uma vez.

- Mas EU estou- ele pegou uma uva, estendendo pra que eu mordesse. Eu comi a uva e fui pegando a barrinha, mas ele tirou ela dali.

- Não!

- Ah já comi coisas saudáveis!

Vai comer várias depois eu dou o chocolate.

- Ah...

- Então eu como o chocolate...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!

- Nossa que desespero por um chocolate...

- Eu amo chocolate!

- Eu sei... eu te conheço muito bem...

Eu sorri meio tímida. Isso era verdade, bem verdade. Ninguém me conhecia como ele, talvez nem eu mesma. Eu comi mais um pedaço de maçã e um gomo de laranja para que ele ficasse satisfeito.

- Pronto...- eu disse, mastigando o ultimo pedaço.

- Agora, sim...- ele quebrou a barra ao meio- toma- e me entregou metade.

- Só meia?- eu perguntei indignada- eu quero toda!- eu tentei arrancar das mãos dele, em vão.

- Lógico- ele pos o chocolate na boca- a resto é meu- ele mastigou a barra, com um sorriso lindo.

- Cachorro!

- Eu estou evitando que você coma metade das calorias de um chocolate e você me chama de cachorro?

- A força do hábito...

- Hum... Então não é primeira vez?

- Claro que não... - eu sorri - Mas se serve de consolo você não é o único.

Eu desviei um pouco olhar. O clima estava pegando e ele percebeu.

- Vou levar a bandeja já em baixo- ele pegou e foi descendo as escadas. Eu queria me dar um soco pra ver se dormia antes que ele voltasse. Seria um perigo ele me pegar ainda acordada. Deitei de lado, de costas para a porta, e fiz de tudo para ter sono. Nada. Em menos de 5 minutos ele estava de volta, e eu de olhos abertos. Ouvi ele entrar no quarto e seguir até o banheiro.

Hoje era o dia em que eu não conseguiria dormir ou pelo menos demoraria para que isso acontecesse. Ele saiu do banheiro e tirou a camiseta que ele vestia. Ele queria me matar ou algo parecido? Senti ele deitar ao meu lado e o perfume dele invadiu os meus poros. Ah Carter, eu te odeio por isso... Odeio.

Vi que ele se deitou de costas pra mim, fazendo apenas com que nossas costas ficassem próximas. Senti minha respiração pegar mas ele parecia bem calmo e tranqüilo. Olhei de leve pra trás, e vi que ele não dava nenhum sinal de que estava incomodado com a minha presença ali. Estávamos um de costas para o outro e isso não parecia que ia mudar...Pelo menos no que dependesse dele.

E eu realmente queria que dependesse apenas dele e não de mim. Eu estava louca por ele. Eu sentia tanta falta dele e não podia negar isso. Ele se virou e ficou de encontro com as minhas costas. Ai eu tinha que evitar e não virar para que eu ficasse de frente a frente com ele. Isso seria o fim de todo o pouco controle que eu tinha.

Senti a respiração dele invadir minha nuca. Eu me arrepiava a cada respiração dele. Olhei pro teto, impaciente. Eu não ia conseguir dormir mesmo. Me arrastei da cama devagar. Talvez ela já estivesse dormindo e eu não queria acorda-lo. Deslizei cuidadosamente até sair da cama. Eu sentia um calor insuportável. Fui até o banheiro e molhei a minha nunca, me encarando no espelho. Eu estava péssima. Fui ao quarto novamente e o encarei de bruços na cama. Apenas com aquele shorts, com aquela bunda maravilhosa olhando pra mim. Parei de pensar naquilo antes que eu pulasse em cima dele. Fui indo até a porta do quarto e quando estava quase no corredor escutei ele me chamar.

- Onde você pensa que vai?- eu gelei na hora. Não sabia se voltava e falava com ele ou fingia que não tinha escutado.

Eu resolvi voltar e falar com ele.

- Estava indo beber água...

- Está tudo bem?

- Está sim... Por que?

- Você parece estranha...

- Não... Só estou sem sono e preocupada com David...

- Não se preocupe com ele... Ele está bem... Eu já fui vê-lo. Volte pra cama...

Eu gelei de novo. Não queria, alias, não podia voltar pra lá.

- Eu...- eu me pensei em algo rapido- vou comer alguma coisa...- será que resolveria?

- Ué...- ele levantou a cabeça- você não tava com sede?- ops. Resposta errada.

- É...os dois...- eu tentei consertar.

Eu viro para trás e vejo ele atrás de mim. Seria conspiração contra mim. Ou seria a favor. Eu respiro fundo e os olhos dele encontram os meus. Eu quase tenho um treco nessa hora.

- Está tudo bem ? - ele fala fazendo um carinho na minha bochecha.

- Está... Está...

- Eu sei que não... Fale pra mim

- Carter...eu...- eu precisava falar, antes que as coisas saíssem do meu controle- eu acho que vou dormir com o David, ok ?- eu digo, já saindo do quarto.

- Ei, volta aqui- ele pegou no meu braço-por que isso agora? - ele disse no meio do escuro.

- Eu não to me sentindo bem aqui, Carter...- eu dei uma desculpa menos pior.

- Ei peraí... - ele disse me segurando.- Se o problema aqui sou eu, sou eu que tenho que sair.

- Não John...

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso... Vou dormir com David...

Ele pegou o travesseiro e ia saindo.

- Não Já disse que quem sai sou eu - eu segurei as mãos dele, impedindo-o de sair.

- Nada disso- ele insistiu em passar-e u vou sair- ele me empurrou mais forte e eu resisti. No encontro nossos rostos ficaram bem próximos.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, mas logo depois desviou o olhar. Quando ele ia passar pelo meu lado eu não deixei e pela primeira vez desde que nos separamos, ou melhor, desde que ele foi pra África, eu peguei o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijei de uma forma profunda e apaixonante.

Ele pareceu surpreso com a minha atitude. Eu estava tão sensível a tudo aquilo que conforme eu fui aprofundando o beijo, comecei a chorar baixinho. Ele notou mas não interrompeu o beijo. Tomou o controle da situação, me abraçando forte. Ele me entendia. Entendia que eu o amava, mas tinha muita magoa. Mas acima de tudo, ele sabia que eu não conseguia viver sem ele.

Ele separou nosso beijo e me abraçou fortemente. Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez.

- Fica... - eu disse para ele. - Eu...

- Shhiii... Fala nada não...

- Eu preciso de você aqui...

Eu o abracei agora. Queria tanto que nós voltássemos como antes. Felizes como antes.

Ele me puxou pra mais um beijo quando eu ouvi um barulho.

- David - eu gritei e sai correndo par ao quarto do nosso filho.

Eu corri para o quarto dele sendo seguida por Carter. Quando cheguei la ele estava sentado na cama.

- Hei meu príncipe... O que aconteceu Que barulho foi esse?

- Nada...

- Hum... Ta doendo em algum lugar?

- Não...-ele respondeu com a mesma expressão, olhando para o chão.

- Então que houve ?- eu esta sendo chata?

- Nada, mãe - ele falou um pouco alto.

- Então por que você está desse jeitinho ?

- Nada - ele gritou.

- David... - Carter falou rígido - Não fale desse jeito com sua mãe.

Ele voltou a olhar pro chão emburrado. Ele estava mal. E eu também, por vê assim. Isso não estava no programa. David ficar doente era ao pior que podia me acontecer. Faria eu precisar mais de John, tudo o que eu não queria agora.

- Volte a dormir, vai...- eu toquei nele pra coloca-lo de novo na cama.

- Não- ele gritou mais uma vez. Eu já estava ficando preocupada.

- Que foi, filho?- eu perguntei, dessa vez mais calma.

- Já disse que não é nada- ele continuava naquele tom agressivo. A qualquer momento eu ia perder a paciência. Ele nunca fora tão manhoso.

- Se você não contar pra mamãe, eu não vou poder ajudar...- eu usava toda a minha experiência. Mais como enfermeira do que a de mãe. Eram anos de enfermagem contra apenas alguns no papel de mãe. Carter olhava de cima enquanto eu estava ajoelhada flaando com ele.

- Não quero ajuda...

- Ah bebê mas pedir ajuda é bom, porque assim você aprende com as outras pessoas coisas muito importantes para a sua vida inteirinha...

- Não sei...

- Se não quiser falar tudo bem... Mamãe vai embora.

Eu ia me levantar, mas ele me segurou

- Fica aqui...- ele se pendurou no meu braço- fica aqui comigo- Eu voltei imediatamente, abraçando-o. Carter olha mais aliviado e vai saindo de manso quando David o chama- pai...- Carter volta e olha pra ele- fica aqui também...

Carter volta e senta na cama, do outro lado de David.

- Posso dormir com vocês?- ele olha pra mim, que olho pra Carter que olha pra mim de novo.

- Claro David... - Carter fala docemente e ele se abraça ao pai.

- Volta...

- Que ? - ele perguntou.

- Volta pra casa pai... Pra sempre... Por Favor.

Eu fiquei calada e nem olhava mais pra cima. Como estava, permaneci. Olhando par ao chão, ajoelhada. Deixaria um pouquinho da missão difícil para Carter agora.

- Filho, nós já conversamos sobre isso...- até parece que ele não conhecia o filho que tinha. Até parece que ele não sabia que ele era a minha cópia escrita. Quando encasquetava com uma coisa, ia até o fim.

- Por favor, pai... Eu sinto a sua falta, a mamãe também sente... A gente pode voltar a ser feliz de novo! Por favor!!!!

- Filho, vamos deixar as coisas como estão por um tempinho ta?

- Mas volta... Por favor...

- Veremos... Agora vamos dormir com o papai e a mamãe?

- Sim! - ele parecia animadinho.

Carter pegou-o no colo e eu peguei o travesseiro dele. Fui indo atrás deles até o nosso quarto.

David esfregava os olhos insistentemente. Ele estava caindo de sono, só não queria admitir. Carter o colocou no meio da cama e olhou pra mim. Ótimo, o que faríamos agora?

Ele se deitou ao lado de David e eu deitei do outro. Pelo menos agora eu conseguiria dormir, porque eu já estava a certa distancia dele. Eu não demorei muito a cair no sono e acho que nem ele. No dia seguinte quando eu acordei. Vi que ele dormia calmamente. Me espantei ao ver David em pé do lado da cama, mas não briguei com ele.

- Que houve, tá passando bem?- eu disse já preocupada com a volta da expressão chateada e aborrecida dele.

- Sim...- ele se limitou a dizer, indo até seu quarto. Olhei mais uma vez para Carter, que ainda dormia. Resolvi deixa-lo lá e seguir Dave.

- E que carinha é essa?

- Nada...

- Bebê, o que nós conversamos ontem a noite ?

- Que mamãe e o papai vão sempre me ajudar.

- Justamente... E por que você não fala o que está te chateando ?

- Vocês estão me chateado...- ele disse, e virou de costas para mim.

- David, olha pra mim- aquilo já estava me magoando. Eu ia perder a paciência com ele. Mas por outro lado, tinha que compreender. Ele estava mexido com a separação. Muito mexido, talvez mais do que eu mesma. Ou Carter.

- O que? - ele disse já sem paciência.

- Olha meu bebê... Em que estamos te chateando ?

- Eu queria que vocês voltassem Todo mundo tem pais juntos! Menos eu!

- David, as coisas não são assim. As coisas nem sempre acontecem como nos planejamos, querido- eu passava as mãos pelo rostinho dele- quando eu e seu pai casamos, achamos que era pra sempre. Assim como quando você veio, achamos que seríamos sempre os três felizes, juntos- eu tinha de me controlar para não chorar- só que agora vamos ter que viver separados, mas ainda sim felizes, certo?- eu tentei ao máximo para que ele me compreendesse.

- São sim, mãe- ele começou a chorar cada vez mais forte. Eu já estava desesperada. Tanto pelo sofrimento dele, como pelas conseqüências que esse nervosismo poderia trazer pra respiração dele.

- Olha...eu sei o que você tá sentindo- eu lembrei de toda a minha infância. Cheguei até a lembrar do meu pai, nos seus poucos momentos de sanidade dele.

- Não sabe, mãe- ele começou a soluçar de tanto chorar- eu amo vocês, juntos. Não quero ver vocês separados, nunca!- ele gritava e chorava manhoso. A respiração cada vez pior. Eu comecei a ficar desesperada. Ele tinha de parar.

- Hei pare David... Sua respiração vai piorar meu bebê... - eu disse secando as lágrimas dele.

- Eu só queria ter uma família como antes...

- Oh não chore meu bebê... Você vai ter... Um dia ou eu ou seu pai vamos formar uma família nova.

- Eu não quero uma nova! Quero essa!

Ele começou a tossir e agarrar a mãos na minha. Fechava os olhos pesadamente e sua expressão era de plena dor. Eu comecei a tremer de nervosismo. Não sabia se corria chamar o Carter ou ficava ali com ele.

- Dave, respira...- eu peguei nas mãos dele e tentei acalma-lo.

- Ta doendo...

- Fica calminho e respira... Devagar... Mamãe vai pegar o nebulizador...

Eu fui pegar o aparelho e quando voltei ele tentava respirar com dificuldade. Eu ajeitei o aparelho nele e ele voltou a respirar melhor.

- Bebê fica calminho... Deita na cama... Deita... - eu ajudei ele a deitar e Carter chegou naquele momento.

- O que aconteceu?

Eu nem escutei direito a pergunta dele. Continuei a olhar para David, ajoelhada ao lado da cama.

- Que houve?- ele disse mais alto e eu me irritei.

- O que acha? Tá vendo alguém aqui tomando sorvete?Ele tá tento outra crise, oras!- eu disse, alternando meu olhar entre David e ele.

Ele ignorou meu comentário e se dirigiu a David.

- Ficou nervoso de novo campeão ? Você sabe que não pode se chatear... Respire devagar ok ? - ele acenou e eu olhei pra Carter que acariciava os cabelos de David.

- Desculpe por ter sido grossa quando você entrou... Eu estou desesperada.

- Eu sei... Tudo bem... Não tem problema...

Ele me sorriu e foi até David de novo.

- Consegue levantar?- ele continuava a passar a mãos pelo cabelinhos dele molhados pelo suor da difícil respiração- David acenou positivamente- temos que por o colete, ok?- ele disse e rapidamente voltou a deitar.

- Não, não e não!- ele cruzou os braços emburrado mais uma vez. Ia começar tudo de novo!

- É ruim eu sei, mas se você não colocar vai ser ruim pra respirar David.

- Não quero...

- Hei campeão... Eu prometo que se você fizer o tratamento direitinho você fica menos tempo com o colete, mas agora coloque.

Ele finalmente deixou Carter colocar o colete.

- Eu vou ficar com ele aqui...- eu disse, virando para ele- você avisa a Kerry?- ele acenou e foi indo pra porta

- Vou tomar um banho, qualquer coisa você me chama, ok?- eu acenei. Sério? Ele realmente achou que eu entraria no banheiro com ele tomando banho? Bem, talvez se meu filho estivesse entre a vida e a morte. E somente por isso.

David logo caiu no sono e eu fiquei ali do lado dele. Ele estava sofrendo tanto com a situação que eu já estava com o coração na mão. Me espantei quando Carter já estava de volta no quarto e completamente cheiroso.

- Ele dormiu?

- Sim... Acho que ele está cansado tadinho.

- Vai ser bom ele descansar, pelo menos não se altera de novo...- ele disse, dando um beijo no menino.

- Você já vai?- eu perguntei, quebrando um pouco o gelo.

- Sim, já estou saindo...- ele estava indo pra porta do quarto quando olhou pra mim de novo- volto pra cá a noite?- eu gelei. O que eu ia falar? Se ao menos David estivesse acordado e pedisse a ele, não ficaria tão evidente e minha vontade.

- Não sei...o que você acha melhor?- eu disse, sem encará-lo.

- Eu não sei... Não quero te deixar numa situação ruim, mas não quero deixar meu filho sozinho.

Eu quase chorei com aquilo. Ele pensava em mim? Em como eu me sentia?

- Vem... Ele vai reclamar se você não vier - ou era eu que queria que ele viesse.

- Depois do meu plantão eu venho.

- Vem pro jantar ainda ou não?

- Se você quiser...- ele disse, andando mais ainda pra porta.

- Sim, eu faço um jantarzinho gostoso pra nós...quem sabe ele não se anime- eu disse, olhando pra David. Na verdade, que mal haveria agrada-lo um pouco???

- Sim sim... Eu venho então.

- Ok.

Eu estava tão feliz por ele vir ao jantar. Não sei, mas a proximidade que a gente teve na noite anterior me fez pensar um pouco melhor dele, mas eu ainda tinha raiva e mágoa de tudo e ele sabia disso.

Aproveitei que David permanecia dormindo e fui o jantar. Nada muito sofisticado, mas a altura. Algo rápido que logo estaria pronto. Acho que nunca fiz uma comida com tanto amor e carinho como naquela tarde.

David acordou no final da tarde. Eu dei um banho nele e coloquei-o na sala para ver tv. Ele olhou pra um lado, olhou pro outro e perguntou quase chorando:

- Cadê o papai, já foi?

- Foi trabalhar, mas volta a noite.

- Eba!

- Agora fique direitinho aqui na sala enquanto eu vou tomar um banho ta?

- Tá...

- Não abra a porta para estranhos e qualquer coisa grita.

Eu tomei o meu banho o mais rápido possivel. Não queria deixa-lo muito tempo sozinho. Ele estava tão manhoso que eu tinha até medo do que poderia acontecer. Sai do banho enrolada na toalha. Ele estava muito quietinho e como dizia minha mãe 'criança em silencio é sinal de encrenca". Eu fui até o corredor e dei uma espiada na sala. Ele permanecia sentadinho no sofá vendo TV. Meu filho era um santinho.

Eu me arrumei e voltei pra sala. David estava quietinho na sala. Eu me sentei ao lado dele e o puxei e o abracei docemente.

-Mãããe...

- Oi bebê...

- Posso comer sorvete depois da janta? Posso?

- David...- eu o censurei- já conversamos sobre isso...

- Ah, manhê...- ele começou com manha de novo.

- Fala com o seu pai a hora que ele chegar...- pronto. Ia dar um pouco mais de responsabilidade a ele também.

Ele correu pros braços de Carter que o pegou no colo. Eu sorri aos dois e David logo cochicho algo no ouvido dele. Carter sorriu a mim e começou a acenar negativamente.

- Você é safaaaado, moleque!- Carter disse, colocando-o no chão.

- O que ele disse?

- Nem te digo...

- Ah confabulando contra mim...

- Não é contra você!

- A não!?

- Não... É a favor, mas eu não vou contar... Apesar de concordar com ele, não vou falar nada...

- Vocês dois... Eu, hein?

- Paaaaaiiiiiiiii!

- Oi...

- Deixa eu comer sorvete?

- Tá louco menino?- Carter diz num tom gozado- que historia é essa?

- To com muuuuuita vontade, pai!- ele diz sorrindo, tentando convencer Carter. Minha expressão era clara. Minhas sobrancelhas levantadas mostrando a minha indoignação com o pedido dele.

- David, vem até aqui- Carter chamou e o foi até ele. Pegou-o no colo e apontou pra mim- tá vendo aquela mulher ali?

David começou a rir e finalmente respondeu.

- Lógico, pai...é a mamãe...- ele continuava rindo e Carter continuava a apontar pra mim.

- Agora olha pra ela...tá vendo a carinha dela?- David olhou pra mim e acenou positivamente.

- Sim...

- Então preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer e não esquece nunca mais, ok?- o menino permanecia sorrido, olhando pra mim e acenando- NUNCA contrarie sua mãe quando ela estiver com essas sobrancelhas levantadas, ok- Carter esperou a reposta.

- Falou, pai! Valeu pela dica!- ele piscou o olhinho e estalou as mãos com Carter.

- De nada... Mas preste bem atenção ok?

- Pode deixar... - ele se aproximou de Carter e disse no ouvido dele- É por isso que eu não posso tomar sorvete?

- É... - Carter sorriu - Mas também porque você ainda está dodói.

- Ah... Mas convence ela... ela diz que quando eu faço uma carinha igual a sua ela deixa.

Carter sorriu de novo.

- Hum... Mas hoje não tá Que do jeito que ela está nem eu consigo convencê-la.

- Poxa pai...

- Mas da próxima vez eu te ajudo...

- Tá...

- Vocês dois vão ficar de segredinhos a noite toda? - eu disse já irritada. Eu odiava que falassem de mim pelas costas.

- Não, mamãe...- David disse piscando para Carter.

- Então vamos jantar, vai...- eu disse, terminando de colocar a mesa. Carter foi até o lavabo e lavou as mãos de David e as próprias. Eu fiz isso na pia mesma e sentei na mesa antes deles chegarem.

- Coisa feia Abby, ia jantar sem a gente. - ele disse se sentando com David a mesa. Eu já não estava de bom humor e ele ainda fazia brincadeiras.

- Muito engraçado Carter.

- A mamãe ta brava.

- Normal... Se ela tivesse de bom humor eu estranharia.

- Carter!- eu olhei emburrada pra ele que sorria com David.

- Sem bagunça, gritaria ou manha, viu, David? Se não você ainda apanha hoje...- eles continuavam rindo de mim. E eu ficava cada vez mais p. d vida.

- É verdade pai...

Eu continuei calada.

- Ela está muito calada... Mal sinal...

- Você que vai apanhar hoje Carter e se bobear sai morto daqui!

- Viu?! To dizendo... Cuidado David...

- Pára!- eu gritei e ele continuou rindo. Eu estava ficando muito, muito, muito irritada.

- Tá de TPM?- ele me perguntou irônico, excluindo David da conversa, que nem sabia o que era isso.

- Estou, por que? Algum problema com isso? - eu já quase chorava de raiva.

- Calma Abby... Estamos brincando com você... Não precisa ficar nervosinha não.

- Nervosinha é a sua mãe Carter...

- Tenho que concordar.

- Páaaara!- eu gritei de raiva e vi David me olhar meio assustado- pronto! Viu o que você fez?- eu disse, gritando com Carter. Sai rápido da mesa, fui pro quarto e bati a porta.

- David vai pro quarto que eu vou falar com a sua mãe,vai...

- Tá pai.

Eu ouvi alguém bater na porta e abri-la logo depois.

- Hei Abby... Sou eu...

Eu continuei deitada na cama de costas para a porta e não movi um fio de cabelo com a presença dele ali.

Senti ele se aproximando, mas não vindo até a minha frente.

- Você tá bem?- eu continuei calada. Tava com muita raiva- Abby, você tá muito estranha...eu só tava brincando...

Ele se sentou na cama e as mãos dele passaram pelos meus cabelos.

- Me deixa...

- Não... Agora me preocupei... Para você ta assim, isso não é de hoje.

- Não se preocupe então...ok?- eu disse levantando o rosto só um pouco para gritar com ele.

- Ei, pára com isso!- ele me olhou diferente...- você tá tão manhosa quanto o David...

- Vai se ferrar, Carter! Some daqui!- eu disse, jogando um travesseiro nele- some!

- Abby...- eu comecei achorar e a gritar com ele...Deus! Eu odiava minha TPM, ficava irreconhecível.

- Eu já tava com saudades dessa sua TPM... - ele sorriu.

- Já mandei você se ferrar não já ?

- Já, mas sou chato e não saio daqui sem antes você falar.

- Por favor, vai...- eu disse, sempre enxugando as lágrimas. A carinha dele de preocupado comigo me matava.

- Com ou sem favor...vamos conversar, vai...- ele sentou na cama de novo, bem perto de mim- que tá havendo?

- O que tá havendo?- eu repeti, chorando um pouco mais- será que é tão difícil de perceber, porra! Meu marido me traiu, eu to sofrendo, meu filho ta doente, sofrendo, não consegue entender a minha separação...- eu desabei a chorar feito louca- e ainda tem você que fica me provocando e me irritando...

Ele me encarou de repente.

- Foi o maior erro que eu cometi em toda minha vida... Te ver sofrer é o que eu não quero então por favor não chore por mim e David ta melhorando bastante e prometo não te encher mais...

Eu fiquei calada e ele foi indo pra porta do quarto. Minh vontade era ir pra lah e abraçar ele forte, dizendo que eu o perdoava. Mas eu tinha orgulho proprio. Pensei que assim me humilharia mais ainda. Eu o deixaria ir...perderia o homem da minha vida.Mais uma vez.

Eu desmoronei chorando por isso também até velo voltar ate mim.

- Mas eu não vou fazer isso de novo. Errar uma vez é humano, errar duas é burrice. E eu não vou te deixar mais uma vez, ouviu bem?- ele ditava pra mim, a emoção explodindo nos olhos. Eu não me movia. Só chorava feito um bebe olhando falar.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado mais uma vez.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra que você acredite que eu te amo Que eu sou nada sem você - ele enxugou as minhas lágrimas - Eu não as mereço, portanto não as chore.

Eu fiquei calada olhando pro chão, sem dizer nada. Ele me entendeu, como sempre fazia. Tocou a minha mão de levinho e saio do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Eu voltei a deitar na cama. Eu já tinha me acalmado bem.

Passei não sei bem ao certo quando tempo lá dentro. Não escutava nada, nem mesmo os gritos de David que já estava tão acostumada.

Sai do quarto e fui até a sala vendo-a vazia. Fui até o quarto de David e vi Carter com ele no colo dormindo. Fui até os dois e vi um filme de ação passando.

- Não é bom que ele veja essas coisas.

- Eu sei, mas ele já tava dormido quando eu coloquei.

- Vou colocar ele na cama...essa posição pode prejudicar ele...- por que eu sempre insista em ir contra Carter?

- Ai, pelo amor de Deus! Como você tá chata!- ele gritou baixo. É, o efeito romântico tinha passado.

- Não é chatice, caramba! Não quero que o menino passe mal de novo, só isso, po!- eu disse num tom mais alto, vendo David acordar em seguida.

- Mãe

- Oi bebê...

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada não querido... Nada...

Ele voltou a se aconchegar no colo de Carter.

- Vai dormir na cama, David- eu disse vendo Carter me olhar em reprovação.

- Deixa eu aqui, mãe...tá gostoso...

- Agora, David!- eu mandei vendo-o se emburrar de novo e ir pra cama. Cobri ele mesmo sentindo um pouco de calor e vi os olhos de Carter me condenando de novo. Ele saiu do quarto e logo eu também o fiz.

- Meu Deus...você tá insuportável!- ele disse arregalando os olhos enquanto ia até a cozinha.

- Puta que pariu! Você me bota dois chifres, mora na minha casa e ainda se acha no direito de me achar insuportável????- eu gritei indignada com a atitude dele.

- Abby! Sabe d que você tá precisando?- ele disse, com um tom raivoso.

- Do que?- eu perguntei, peitando ele.

- Você tá precisando de um homem para fuder com você... Isso é falta de sexo.

- Não diga - eu disse irritada - Você virou adivinho?

- Muito engraçado... - ele disse irônico.

- Você se acha o ultimo biscoito do pacote... Você mal sabe o que faço da minha vida... Você deve achar que a última que eu dei foi para você né? Triste sua ilusão...

Ele riu da minha cara.

- Você, Abby? Eu sei que não é por falta de oportunidade, eu sei que a minha mulher é gostosa e que todo mundo daquele hospital queria dar uma experimentada, mas você é minha...entendeu?- ele dizia, enquanto arrumava um papeis dentro da mala. Que arrogante!

Eu tinha que tocar num ponto delicado para fazê-lo acreditar.

- Pois você sabe aquele fim de semana que eu deixei o David com você?

- Sim... - ele disse já interessado.

- Você conhece o Jake?

- Sim...

- Pois então... Eu sai com ele e bem o resto você ja sabe.

- Ok. Abby- certo, ele nunca acreditaria nisso. Se eu nem sai com Jake, ele nunca acreditaria que eu tinha dormido com ele.

- Acredite se quiser...- eu disse, num tom neutro.

- Eu não quero e sei que não é verdade!- ele disse. Tá, ia ficar ridículo se eu insistisse naquilo.

- Tá, eu não sai com ele, mas tive vontade, tá?- eu disse, parecendo uma risadinha dele.

- Tá...e agora, vai parar com esse mau humor?- ele foi se aproximando.

- Não to de mau humor...

- Imagina...

- Não tô não.

Ele se aproximou de mim.

- Você está muito puta... Eu sei...

- Puta?- eu arqueei as sobrancelhas- desde quando você fala tanto palavrão... Puta, foder...

- É...- ele foi mais perto de mim e eu comecei recuar...- você quer que eu use as duas numa frase só? - ele perguntou, indo mais próximo de mim.

- Lógico...- ia deixar ele falar pra depois dar o troco.

- Minha Abby vai foder hoje ...que nem uma - eu fiquei abismada, ele ia falar- uma puta..- eu me recuperei do susto e meu o troco.

- Posso fazer uma também?- eu pergunto, recuando mais um pouco dele.

- Claro...- ele disse, tentando me roubar um beijo.

- O Carter tá parecendo uma puta e eu vou mandar ele se foder- eu disse com uma cara de satisfeita- e ai, gostou?

- Vou me foder não... Vou foder com você... - ele disse tentando me beijar.

- Não vai não...

- Vou sim. - ele disse me segurando com força e me jogando contra a parede.

- Pára!- eu tentei dar um tapa na cara dele, mas ele segurou meu braço com força- você tá me machucando...- eu disse, encarando-o fixamente.

- E vou machucar muito mais...- ele disse, meio exitado. Deus, dai-me forças pra resistir!

- Carter! Eu não quero!- eu disse, sentindo ele apertar meu pulsos com força.

- Quer sim que eu sei- eu disse, rindo e roçando minha boca na orelha

dela.

- Carter me solta!

- Não solto não... Você é minha... - ele me beijou fundo. Adorava quando ele me tratava assim.

- Não sou! - eu me fiz de difícil.

- Pára de resistir, Abby...que saco!- ele não parva de me apertar contra a parede e lamber minha nuca e beijar minha boca.

- Você é mesmo um filho da...- ele quebrou minha fla com um beijo mais fundo.Eu continuava imóvel e minha boca não estava diferente. ELE estava ME beijando.

Ele terminou de ME beijar e me olhou irritado.

- Você adora isso... Adora resistir durante um tempinho, mas depois se entrega pra mim... Vamos parar de bancar a difícil vai... Você está louquinha por isso... - ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

- Não é nada disso, Carter!- Deus, e como era!- você não me conhece mais...- eu disse, negando com a cabeça, fugindo dos beijos dele.

- Aí é que você se engana...- ele parou um pouquinho e me olhou- conheço como a palma da minha mão...Muito bem!- ele me encarou mais um pouco...- conheço aqui...- ele apontou a mão pra minha cabeça- aqui...- agora apontou pra minha boca- aqui, muito bem...- apontou pro meu coraçãoa- e melhor do que ninguém aqui- ele apontou pra...bom...pra um pouco abaixo da linha do meu umbigo. Ele riu e eu continuei séria, me controlando ao máximo.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando...

- Ah não?

- Não! Estou falando que você não conhece minhas necessidades!

- Conheço muito bem! Quando você começa a ficar de mau humor é que você precisa URGENTEMENTE fazer sexo.

Eu fechei os olhos pesadamente, tentando deixar entendido que não era aquilo. Que ele estava me irritando e tudo mais. Ms era difícil. Ele sabia exatamente do que eu precisava. E como...

- Você não sabe de nada...- eu finalmente consegui me soltar e fui por outro laod da cozinha.

- Sei sim... Tanto sei que você está fugindo de mim.

- Não to fugindo de ninguém...

- Sei...

- Olha quer parar!?

- Na verdade- ele coçou a cabeça com aquele olhar malandro- não. Você poderia facilitar meu trabalho e deixar eu tirar a sua roupa na boa?- ele fez um bico duvidoso- ou eu vou ter que partir pra algo mais...- ele pensou- agressivo?- Deus! Faça com que ele pare! Eu estava subindo pelas paredes e ele ainda me falava isso...

- Olha...tira se cavalinho da chuva...- eu fui indo pra sala- eu não vou fazer nadinha com você, entendeu?

- Das outras vezes você disse isso e fez alguma coisa, então isso significa que você vai fazer algo.

- Não vou fazer N-A-D-A!

Ele suspirou profundamente. Teria desistido?

- Cansei de ser bonzinho.

Ele veio pra cima de mim como eu nunca tinha visto. Eu estava no meio da sala, nosso filho dormindo há poucos metros dali.

- Pára Carter!- eu nunca tinha visto ele assim. Nada como uma boa falta de sexo não fosse capaz de fazer. Então os efeitos não eram só comigo.

Ele não parou. Então resolvi fazer ele parar.

- Acho que quem esta precisando de sexo e você e não eu.

- Estou precisando mesmo... Estou a muito tempo sem... - ele disse me beijando mais fundo, e o meu plano deu errado.

- Então vai lá pedir pra...- eu tentei lembrar o nome dela. Kem, claro! Como poderia esquecer?- Kem dar uma com você...por eu não vou!- eu cruzei os braços, mas ele me abraçou e me jogou no sofá.

- Fica quieta!-ele continuou a me beijar. Deus! Eu tinha que para-lo.

- Não... não vou me calar...

Ele já estava nervoso.

- Ah Abby quer saber? Cansei... Não vou te forçar mais não...

Ops! Longe demais? Talvez...quem sabe fosse melhor assim? Ah, mas...Nossa...

Desperdiçar aquele homem querendo fazer amor comigo soava como um crime. Mas eu me sentia culpada, não podia fazer aquilo. Sentei no sofá e ele voltou pra cozinha. Não estando na minha vista parecia mais fácil tirar aquilo do meu pensamento.

Ele saiu da cozinha e foi até a porta.

- Você já vai?

- Vou... Se David perguntar por mim diga que eu fui trabalhar... Não vou ficar com você com esse mal humor todo... Capaz de você me matar daqui a pouco.

- Não vou matar... Essa fase já passou...

Ele sorriu e pareceu recuar um pouco da porta. Joguinho safado! ele sabia exatamente o que fazer pra eu entrar na dele.

- Certeza? Em que fase estamos agora?- ele riu, já vindo na minha direção de novo.

Em pensei um pouco, vendo-o se aproximar mais e mais...

- Na fase que eu mando você se foder, alivio meu estress e já me preparo pra outra enchessão de saco...- eu digo sorrindo.

- Ah...e eu, posso te falar na qual estou?- ele pergunta, sentando no braço do sofá.

- Pode...

- Eu estou na fase de fazer de tudo pra que você fique comigo e seja feliz.

- Tem tido progresso?

- Não... Você está se tornando difícil demais pra mim... Esta ficando boa demais para uma pessoa como eu... Mereço alguém pior...

- Que bom que você reconhece...- eu disse sorrindo, ligando a Tv, vendo-o escorregar pro meu lado no sofá.

- Sim...sim...reconheço- ele olhava pra a Tv - será que eu não mereço uma recompensa por isso?- eu não sei por que, mas eu tive que fazer aquilo.Não me controlei. Fui tomada por uma vontade imensa e nada podia me parar. Virei o rosto e estalei meu lábios contra os dele, rapidamente. Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Adorei essa recompensa. Vou querer mais...


	8. Chapter 8

Eu não agüentei e sorri.

- A gente da a mão e você quer o braço.

- Não é bem o braço que eu tava querendo não, viu?- ele diz sorrindo pra mim com o olhar malicioso.

- Tarado!- eu digo, vendo se aproximar mais de mim.

- Só por você...

- Bom...eu vou ver como o David está...- eu fui levantando do sofá, mas ele me puxou pela blusa.

- Volta aqui...- eu me desequilibrei e cai no colo dele. Deus me ajude.

-Não pode dar confiança mesmo... Aff...

- Pode sim,isso e muito mais

- Bom...eu vou ver como o David está...- eu fui levantando do sofá, mas ele me puxou pela blusa.

- Volta aqui...- eu me desequilibrei e cai no colo dele. Deus me ajude.

- O que você quer?

- Você.

E me beijou. Eu senti a língua dele na minha boca e m entreguei, ele me enlouquecia!

Por mais incrível que pareça, no primeiro momento ele só me beijou. Ficou me beijando por muitos minutos e não tocou em nada meu. Quando eu já não agüentava mais, ele parou um pouco. Tentei me soltar dele, mas ele colou as mãos sobre mim, me fazendo deitar novamente.

- Não tenha pressa não...- ele disse sorrindo, finalmente começando a tocar meus seios de leve.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e a desabotoar minha blusa. Eu tentei para a mão dele, mas eu desisti completamente disso quando ele começou a falar coisas no meu ouvido.

- Abby, minha Abby... Te amo tanto...

Ele me deu mais um beijo profundo e terminou de desabotoar a minha blusa por completo.

- Carter...- eu sabia que não podia fazer isso...- vamos parar por aqui, ok?

Ele me olhou com a maior cara de decepção que vi em toda a minha vida nele. Acho que ele realmente achou que eu iria deixar. Bem, pra ser sincera eu ia...mas aquelas coisas voltaram a minha cabeça e eu não conseguia.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele e vi que ele fazia aquela carinha de cachorrinho pidão... Eu olhei ele ali tão "abandonado" e senti um peso enorme na minha conciencia. Sem pensar muito eu o beijei.

Ele não respondeu ao beijo como eu esperava, mas me beijou de volta. Vi que ele já não estava tão empolgado. eu sei que era ruim, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele, mas eu sabia que me sentiria pior depois.

- De tempo ao tempo, Carter...- eu olhei fundo nele- de tempo a mim, de tempo a você e principalmente a ele- eu disse, voltando meu olhos ao quarto de David.

Ele sentou no sofá e olhou pra mim do mesmo jeito.

- Você quer que eu te dê quanto tempo a mais? Um mês, um ano, um século? Sinceramente eu não agüento mais essa situação... Nós, ha muito tempo deixamos de ser crianças e passamos a encarar nossos problemas de frente... Eu não sou de lutar muito não... Não suporto rejeição por muito tempo e por mais que eu te ame eu vou viver minha vida

- Ah, então tá bom...- ele logo me levantei. Odiava quando ele falava assim comigo.

- Tá bom?- ele aumentou um pouco o tom de voz.

- Se você não tem paciência problema seu...Eu tive paciência de esperar você voltar...e o que eu levei? Um chifre no meio da testa!!!- eu comecei a gritar de novo. Ótimo, mais uma briga, só pra não perder o costume.

- Eu não vou mais repetir que eu errei, que eu fui um idiota isso não tem valor pra você! - ele já gritava comigo.

- Primeiramente não grite comigo e segundo isso teria mais valor se você demonstrasse isso!

- E eu não demonstro?! - ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos - Por Deus Eu preciso me matar pra que você veja isso de uma vez

Eu fiquei calada e abaixei a cabeça. Certo, eu sabia que ele me amava tanto quando eu o amava. Mas era tão difícil acreditar...

- Eu vou ficar com Dave...- eu disse, saindo da cozinha e indo a direção do quarto.

- É esse seu problema! Você sempre foge quando eu digo as coisas, você sempre foge quando percebe o que sente e o que eu sinto por você.

- Eu não estou fugindo

- Não... sou eu...

- O que você quer?

- Quero conversar e sério agora! Vamos nos resolver logo... Agora se você quiser a separação eu te dou!

Eu gelei. Separação? Ele estava louco? Bem, fui eu quem pedi e insisti. Burra!

- Olha Carter, essa sua atitude é ridícula! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Saísse correndo pros teus braços quando depois de te esperar quase um ano mal sabendo noticias suas, dizendo pro meu filho que o pai dele voltava logo sem saber se voltava, saber que você me traiu? Olha, eu podia muito bem ter te traído e aposto que você ia adorar!

- Ha-ha-ha- ele riu falo- como você é engraçadinha, não?- ela ficou me olhando.

- Bom...acabou nossa conversa sem futuro, né? Posso ir ver como meu filho está?

- A vontade...- ele disse irônico, me mostrando com a mão o caminho do quarto.

Eu vi que meu filho continuava dormindo e fui pro meu quarto onde me joguei na cama e soltei algumas lágrimas. Minutos depois alguém bate na porta.

- Entra...

- Abby...

- Carter se veio me encher volte pra sala...

Ele ficou calado e continuou a caminhar na minha direção.

- Desculpa...- ele disse com um tom rouco na voz. Eu fiquei quieta e ele continuou- eu não quis dizer aquilo...Eu nunca te daria o divorcio mesmo...- ele sorriu e eu me forcei pra pra não cair na dele também.

- Abby... Fale comigo... Me mande embora ou me fuder, mas seu silêncio me preocupa... - ele acariciou meus cabelos e eu continuei muda. - Eu sei que eu sou um idiota... eu sei...

- Humilde aquele que reconhece.

Eu sorri um pouco pra mim mesma diante meu próprio comentário. Ele ficou passando a mãos pelos meus cabelos um pouco mais de tento e eu já senti um sono me invadir.

- Vou acabar dormindo.

- Durma... Você deve estar cansada...

Por um momento pareceu que estávamos bem de novo. Eu olhei para ele com ternura e pude ver isso nos olhos dele também.

- Desculpa também...

Quando ele voltou eu ainda estava acordada.

- Ainda acordada?

- Sim...

- E como ele está?

- Não muito bem no sentido de animo.

- Será que ele nunca vi melhorar?- eu disse preocupada, ainda sem me mover.

- Vai...de tempo a ele- ele disse, usando as minhas palavras de instantes atrás- ele esta acordado, sem sono...Dormiu a tarde inteira, agora não quer ir pra cama.

- Por que não vamos ficar com ele Acho que ele precisa de nós agora...

- Sim...

Nós saímos e fomos ao quarto dele.

- Hei Dave... Como você está ? - eu disse vendo-o assistir Bob Esponja.

- Bem.

- E quer fazer alguma coisa ?

- Não... - ele disse emburrado.

- David...- Carter chamou a atenção dele, enquanto deitava no chão. Eu permaneci sentada na cama- você não pode ficar assim, vai ter que aceitar, poxa vida!- Carter estava sem muita paciência hoje- nem tudo pode ser como você quer, filho...

- Não é como eu quero!Por que você abandonou eu e a mamae? Você trocou ela por aquela outra lá! A mamãe gosta de você e você não vê isso Ela chorou muito já- eu gelei. David não poderia me abandonar agora. Olhei para ele olhar "matador" como ele e Carter o denominaram.

- Pai, você não podia ter feito isso com a gente, muito menos com a mamãe, pai...- ele chorava mais. Eu não estava me agüentando também, quase comecei a chorar. Carter olhava pra ele incrédulo.

Ele se abraçou a mim e continuou:

- A mamãe tá triste por sua culpa!

- David... - eu falei para ele - Chega meu amor...

Carter estava estático e espantado.

- Mãe...- ele se agarrou forte a mim. Nunca o tina visto tão desesperado. Ele extravasava os meus sentimentos. Aquilo era tudo o que eu queria dizer e fazer, mas não podia.

- Estou aqui querido...

- Eu não quero mais ver o papai... Ele magoa a mamae...

- Querido... Fique calmo e não pense nisso.

Ele se agarrar cada vez mais em mim. Carter olhava ainda abismado com tudo aquilo.

- Dave...eu já pedi desculpas a mamãe..- ele disse, tentando tocar os cabelos dele.

- Desculpas?- ele finalmente olhou pra Carter- não adianta agora, pai..- Deus meu filho era tão inteligente e sensível que ate me espantava.

- Eu e a mamãe já conversamos sobre isso...

- Conversar não adianta... Você disse para mim que não a ama mais.

- David esqueça isso ok... - eu disse o abraçando.

- Não dá.

Ele estava irredutível. Ele era teimosos demais! Dorga, nisso que ele deveria ter puxado ao Carter, puxou a mim.

- Dave...chega por hoje, ok?- eu cortei o assunto. As coisas só tndiam a piorar ali.

- Abby, me deixe sozinho com ele, por favor...

- Não mãe! - ele disse me segurando.

- Ele é seu pai bebê... Fale com ele... Vou estar no quarto ao lado. Qualquer coisa chame

Ele acenou e eu pedi calma a Carter e sai.

Eu fui pro quarto mais todas as portas estavam abertas, a casa estava muito silenciosa. Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa deles, num tom muito sutil.

- Você ama ela, pai?- Dave perguntou, agora mais calmo.

- Sim, filho... Eu amo muito a sua mãe... Eu nunca deixei de amá-la.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar ao ouvir aquilo. A minha vontade foi ir até aquele quarto e o beijar e dizer que o amava, mas me controlei.

- Fala isso pra mamae! Fala!

- Eu disse isso a ela, filho. Mas é difícil...eu errei muito com ela, você não disse?- acho que ele deve ter confirmado com a cabeça ou algo que não pude ouvir- então...eu preciso esperar pra ver se sua mãe consegue me perdoar, entendeu...- mais uma vez o silencio- só quero que você ouça uma coisa e nunca se esqueça nem duvide isso ok? Eu amo muito você, você é a minha vida! A sua mãe também, nunca deixei de ama-la, nunca mesmo. Eu menti quando disse aquilo a você, porque a mamãe foi a única pessoa que o papai amou na vida toda, entendeu?- o silencio voltou.

- Mas ela vai acreditar... Eu falo para ela... - ele disse depois de um tempo.

- Não precisa filho. Se você falar ela vai achar que eu pedi para você dizer isso, pensando que eu me aproveitei que você quer que a gente volte e isso pode piorar as coisas. A única coisa que eu não queria que acontecesse é ela ficar mais magoada comigo.

- Ela ama você pai...

- Eu sei, Dave. Eu sei disso, acredito nisso piamente e por mais que a sua mãe fale que não perdoa ou que não me ama mais, eu nunca vou acreditar...por que...sabe?- Carter parecia estar bem emocionado falando aquilo-a gente é feito uma quebra-cabeça sabe?

- Que nem o meu de "Os Incriveis"?- ele perguntou empolgado. Carter riu um pouco e continuou.

- Isso, filho. Igual ao seu. Cada peça se encaixa e por mais que você demore a colocar cada peça no seu devido lugar, elas sempre vão estar ali esperando pra serem encaixadas. Até o dia que você aprende a montar e não demora mais...O amor também é assim...quando você demora muito e aprende, sabe direitinho como fazer tudo e não machuca quem você ama mais..., entendeu?- houve um pequeno silencio.

- Hum...entendi...então quer dizer que a mamãe é um quebra-cabeça? Uma parte do meu quebra-cabeça?- ele perguntou, ainda duvidoso.

- Sim... Na nossa vida a gente tem um quebra cabeça e todas as pessoas que amamos estão nele. As vezes a gente magoa essas pessoas com palavras, atos, traições... ou seja coisas que a pessoa que amamos não gosta, mas nós temos a chance de concertar isso quando realmente amamos a pessoa e queremos concertar as coisas. Eu amo muito a sua mãe e quero concertar o que eu fiz... só preciso dar tempo ao tempo...

- E se a mamãe não perdoar... o quebra cabeça não pode ser montado ne?

- Não pode , mas alguém que eu amo muito vai sempre me ligar a ela e me dará a esperança de que um dia eu recupere a peça que falta pra completar o quebra cabeça.

- E que peça é essa?

- Você filho... Em você está unindo o meu amor e o da sua mãe... pois Deus nos deu você em um momento de muito amor... Você é as nossas características mais marcantes e a demonstração de um amor que ainda exista...

- Legal!- Dave parecia bem empolgado com tudo aquilo. Eu percebi que a conversa tinha acabado e que eu já podia voltar pro quarto. Andei pelo corredor e entrei, vendo Dave deitado com a cabeça no colo de Carter, que assistia Tv deitado na cama.

- Oi...- eu disse, chamando a atenção de Dave que prontamente olhou pra mim.

- Oi, mãe- ele veio até mim e me deu um longo abraço na minha cintura, que era ate onde ele alcançava. Nossa, a conversa tinha mesmo tido um bom efeito.

- Oi mãe... Vem ver tv com a gente...

- E o que vocês tão vendo...?

- Meu desejo favorito...

- Bob esponja - eu perguntei e ele sorriu.

- É Mas eu queria brincar...

- De que?

- Queria montar meu quebra cabeça dos incríveis... me ajudam?

Eu gelei de novo. Deus! Carter tinha um poder com aquela conversa. Ele entrou na mente de David de uma maneira, ele tinha entendido verdadeiramente toda aquela metáfora que ele tinha usado.

- Vamos mãe?- Carter me olhou. Eu podia ver nos olhos dele que ele sabia que eu tinha escutado a conversa dele e sabia o significado que teria eu resolve-lo todo. Mas Dave me olhava com uma carinha e se eu o desapontasse agora, nunca ia me perdoar.

- Claro filho...pega lá.

Ele sorriu abertamente e Carter olhou pra mim e docemente. Acho que de alguma forma hoje a minha raiva por tudo que ele me fez diminuiu.

- Pronto... - disse David estendendo a caixa pra mim e quebrando o contato visual que eu ainda matinha com Carter.

- Quer jogar aqui ou lá na sala?- eu perguntei meio sem saber o que fazer.

- Aqui mãe!!!- Dave parecia outra criança. Todo feliz e empolgado, pegou na minha mãe e sentou no chão, fazendo com que eu sentasse também. Carter olhou a cena sorrindo e logo depois se juntou a nós no chão.

- Pega seu risque-e-rabisque pra gente montar em cima, Dave- Carter disse e ele rapidamente correu ate a escrivaninha trazendo-o.

- Pronto-disse quando sentou no chão, abrindo a caixa e as espalhando por todo o chão.

Ele fez questão de deixar eu e Carter lado a lado. Esse meu filho era um gênio para fazer as coisas.

- Por onde começamos pai? - ele perguntou olhando pra Carter que pegou uma peça de um dos cantos do quebra-cabeça.

- Pelos cantos meu filho. Devagarzinho a gente chega lá.

David sorriu e foi procurar um pedacinho que ali coubesse. Eu acho que achei a peça e digo.

- Acho que achei... - tentei colocar, mas eu não conseguia por direito e Carter pegou minha mão e disse:

- Deixa te ajudar...

Ele encaixou a peça e soltou minha mão. Dave olhou rápido pra nos e procurou mais algumas peças.

- E agora pai?-ele perguntou, olhando mais pra mim do que pra Carter.

- Agora, Dave..- ele olhou rápido pra mim- nós temos que fazer tudo em volta. A base, entendo. Por que a base é a infra-estrutura...

- Entendi...- ele disse, separando todas as peças que contornavam o quebra-cabeça. Eu e Carter também.

Ele tentou encaixar peça por peça que achava até que conseguiu.

- Finalmente... Acho que não sou bom nisso.

-Todos somos filho -Carter disse e continuou - Principalmente os inteligentes como você. Só que precisamos ter paciência para conquistar o que queremos em qualquer sentido.

- E agora, pai?- Dave perguntou de novo me encarando.

- Agora a gente tem que ir montando com carinho e paciência, Dave- eu olhei pra Abby- vai haver momentos que nós vamos achar que não vamos conseguir, mas a gente que ir em frente.

Ele acenou e nós três seguimos montando de fora par dentro. Quando ainda faltava um quarto do quebra cabeça David começou a bocejar.

- Está com sono bebe?

- Sim...

- Então vamos dormir... Já está tarde... - eu disse e ele fez que não e disse:

- Mas temos que terminar.

- Mas depois nós terminamos querido. Temos um bom tempo... Esqueceu da paciência que eu falei ?

- Ah sim. Sim.

Eu levantei do chão e abri o lençol Olhei pra Dave que colocava o quebra-cabeça com cuidado no canto do quarto, sem desmontar.

- Vai tomar banho?- eu perguntei vendo ele coçar os olhos. Eu até sabia a resposta dela.

- Pode ser amanhã?- ele me perguntou com aquela cara de sapequinha. Eu sorri, vendo Carter assistir a cena perto da porta.

- Tá, mas o senhor vai tomar banho logo pela manha, viu seu porquinho?- eu apertei o nariz dele e ele pulou na cama, esperando que eu o cobrisse como fazia todos os dias.

- Prometo que sim... - ele disse sorrindo. Eu o beijei e terminei de ajeita-lo dizendo:

- Nem que o senhor não prometesse... Te colocava dentro daquele chuveiro a força.

Ele sorriu e Carter deu boa noite para ele também saindo logo depois de mim.

- Obrigada pela conversa com ele... Agora eu acho que ele realmente entendeu tudo.

Carter apenas acenou com cabeça entrando no nosso quarto. Ele não olhava pra mim em nenhum momento e aquilo estava me irritando muito.

- Onde você vai?- eu perguntei, vendo que ele pegara o próprio travesseiro.

- Dormir na sala...- ele disse ainda sem olhar na minha cara.

- Deixa de besteira, vai- eu peguei na ponta do travesseiro- pode dormir aí.

- Não... Vou pra sala...

- Ai Carter deita de uma vez ai...

- Não... Eu prefiro a sala.

- Ai meu Deus... O que você quer que eu diga pra você ficar aqui?

- Nem te digo!

- Carter...- eu disse mais séria.

- Brincadeira...- ele disse ficando sério indo até o corredor. Não, não podia deixar ele dormir lá. Não podia nem queria.

- Já disse pra você ficar aquiiii- eu disse cantando, procurando minha camisola debaixo do travesseiro.

Vi que ele não tinha me respondido, então comecei a me trocar. Quando eu estava só de calcinha, colocando a camisola eu o vi. Eu tentei me cobrir, mas ele não tirava os olhos de mim, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Ele virou de costas.

- Desculpa...

- Deixa disso, Carter- eu disse, colocando a roupa por completo- nenhum novidade aqui pra você..- eu disse, sorrindo, tentando tornar o clima agradável.

- Posso dormir aqui mesmo?- eu percebi o travesseiro na mão direita dele. Ufa, ele mesmo voltou.

- Aham..- eu fingi que não dei muita importância. Fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos. Quando voltei, ele já estava deitado, coberto de barriga pra cima, olhando pro teto. Fiz meu espaço até ele, me deitando do seu lado.

- Posso apagar a luz?- eu disse já com o botão no espelho de luz que ficava um pouco em cima de nós.

- Aham- ele resmungou não saindo da posição.

Eu apaguei a luz e me ajeitei de lado, fechando os olhos. Na verdade eu não conseguia dormir... Só pensava em tê-lo ali e agora. Eu respirei fundo e senti o perfume dele que eu mais gostava. Ele agora usava esse perfume todo santo dia.

- Eu sei que você não está dormindo... - ele disse em voz baixa.

- Estou tentando...

- Quer que eu prepare um chá alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada... - a única coisa que me faria dormir era transar com você e ter um orgasmo que só você me dá, mas não posso...

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só pedir.

- Ok... - Aí Carter para de me fazer essas propostas que daqui a pouco eu aceito.

Eu senti a mão dele subir os meus cabelos fazendo pequenos carinhos... Ele sabia tudo sobre mim

Eu fiquei imóvel. Qualquer movimento que eu fizesse podia ser perigoso. Virei de costas pra ele e antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, ele começou a falar.

- Sabe...- eu continuei ali- você que o que eu disse pra ele é verdade, né?- eu acenei com a cabeça discretamente. Ele não se fez de vencido e continuou:

- Tudo o que eu disse pra ele foi verdade e sabe aquela pecinha do quebra-cabeça que você perde e quando termina de montar não fica completo e fica sem sentido? - eu voltei a acenar afirmativamente - Então... Você é essa peça do meu quebra cabeça,se eu te perder ou continuar sem você sou uma pessoa incompleta e sem sentido. Eu juro que se eu pudesse eu sumia da sua vida, porque sei que o que eu fui a pior das cachorradas, mas eu te amo Abby e isso nunca em hipótese nenhuma vai mudar. Acho que até depois de morto, em outra vida ou seja lá pra onde a gente vai depois que morre, você vai continuar sendo a peça principal do meu quebra-cabeça. Você deve estar pensando que eu estou dizendo isso pra te ter de volta... mas não... isso por mais que eu queira e eu quero, na verdade daria tudo o que eu tenho e até a minha vida pelo seu perdão, mas eu disse isso só pra que você não tenha dúvidas, se um dia teve, que eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo e do que a qualquer coisa... Você e David... São as únicas coisas da qual eu não

me arrependo de ter tido em minha vida e agradeço a Deus por isso.

Eu controlava pra não chorar a cada palavra dele. Ele não precisava fazer muito mais pra que eu o perdoasse. Era só...ser ele...como sempre foi, por quem eu me apaixonei e que amo tanto. Não tinha como deixar de amar, esquecer. Ele fazia parte da minha como o ar que eu respiro.

Eu não disse nada. Não queria desabar a chorar na frente dele. Não mesmo. Fiquei quita no meu canto e senti quando ele virou pro outro lado. Pra ele estava bom, ele tinha me feito escutar o que ele tinha dizer e isso era mais do que necessário pra me fazer perceber as coisas. E ele sabia disso. Ele tinha esse poder sobre mim.

Eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelos meus olhos silenciosamente. Eu precisava tanto dele, mas o meu orgulho e minha magoa me paravam no meio do caminho quando eu resolvia perdoa-lo.

Eu não conseguia dormir depois do que ele me disse. Aquelas palavras entravam ficavam na minha cabeça como uma música. Eu acho que ele ainda não dormiu também, ele esta se mexendo muito.

Eu me virei, ficando de barrigada pra cima, olhando pro teto. Não conseguia ver em que posição ele estava, mas sabia que ele estava acordado.Fiquei bastante tempo ali, sem fazer nada.

Mas eu estava morta de cansaço, percebi que não agüentaria muito tempo ali acordada. Quando eu me vi quase fechando os olhos, senti alguma coisa passar a mão pela minha coxa.

A mão dele fazia pequenos carinhos em mim e pelo estado em que eu estava meu corpo estava ficando arrepiado já. Eu coloquei minha mão delicadamente sob a coxa dele dando o aval para que ele seguisse em frente. Ele se virou e ficou me olhando antes de beijar minha boca docemente, mas em pouco tempo o beijo já estava profundo e nossas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro sedentos de paixão e saudade. As mãos dele começaram a explorar meus seios e eu soltava gemidos baixos e logo minhas mãos estavam tirando a camisa que ele usava e acariciando seu toráx.

Aquele tórax que eu amava! Saudades...Ele logo começou a passar as mãos sobre as minhas nádegas e achar o fim da minha camisola, subindo-a imediatamente.

Sem parar de me beijar, ele tirou-a por completo e começou a beijar os meus seios com uma fome que há tempos eu não via.

Logo eu não podia controlar minha mãos que acariciavam todo o corpo dele. Segui com elas até o shorts dele, começando a desamarra-lo com rapidez. Não tínhamos trocados uma palavra desde que começamos a nos agarrar, e aquilo não parecia que ia mudar.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo e me acariciavam por cima da minha calcinha e isso estava me enlouquecendo. Eu ousei e comecei a acaricia-lo, vendo se surpreender pela minha atitude, mas sem falar nada, tirou minha calcinha e sua mão começou a me acariciar mais livre e profundamente fazendo eu gemer um pouco mais alto.

Foram poucas as vezes que fomos tão libertos dos pudores e medos no sexo. Mas hoje eu sentia que tudo ia ser diferente. Ele me acariciou mais e eu me segurei para não gemer demais. Quando eu comecei a morder meu lábio de tanto tesão, ele parou, me olhou e como nunca tinha feito, colocou dois dedos em mim, como se fosse a última coisa a fazer no mundo. Eu gemia alto e ele me sorriu um pouco, sem nunca dizer nada.

Ele continuava com os movimentos cada vez mais profundos e eu já estava quase gozando. Ele sabia disso e continuou cada vez mais rápido e mais profundo, só parando quando eu finalmente gozei profundamente. Ele me beijou apaixonadamente e depois deu pequenos chupões no meu pescoço me deixando ainda mais excitada.

Logo ele estava por cima de mim, imobilizando meus braços com a força sobre os meus pulsos. Ele gemei um pouco quando eu passei a lingua pelo torax dele e abriu um pouco as minhas pernas me olhando completamente.

Senti ele passar mais uma vez por mim e me olhou nos olhos deitando sobre mim. Senti a ereção dele se encostar nas minhas coxas e depois na minha barriga. Deus, como isso era bom.

Ele me penetrou vagarosamente e eu gemi baixinho. Era tão bom tê-lo dentro de mim. Ele começou com movimentos leves e beijava minha boca lentamente. A medida que ele aumentava os movimentos ele me beijava com mais paixão. Nós nunca transamos tão intensamente assim. Ele não parava de olhar nos meus olhos e isso me trazia a confiança que sempre tivemos.

Eu comecei a ficar com os sentidos a flor da pele, demonstrando a proximidade do meus segundo orgasmo. Só ele tinha esse dom comigo, me dar prazer além de tudo.

Ele segurou os meus seios com mais firmeza e apertou-os enquanto chupava meu pescoço. Eu tinha tanto prazer que as lágrimas começaram a brotar nos meus olhos, e a medida que ele ia me penetrando mais forte, eu chorava mais e mais.

Quando atingi meu climax, dei um gemido forte e abafado. Ele beijou minha face enquanto terminava sua parte ali.

Ele separou nossos corpos depois que ambos estávamos cansados e saciados. Eu me abracei a ele delicadamente e nós dormimos rapidamente. Eu nunca dormi tão bem como naquela noite. Eu me sentia amada novamente.

_**Dia Seguinte...**_

Eu acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto. Olhei para o relógio e eram 7 da manhã. Eu queria dormir mais. A noite anterior havia sido maravilhosa e me deixara cansada. Tento me mexer, mas o braço dele me abraça de uma forma doce. Ele era lindo dormindo, alias, era lindo de todo o jeito.

Fiquei mais um pouco ali aproveitando o momento. Fazia tempo que eu não acordava com ele aqui, assim do meu lado. Todinho meu. Pude encarar seu sono por alguns minutos antes de escutar um barulho talvez vindo da cozinha. Eu não podia dar bandeira e confundir mais a cabecinha de David. Tirei a mão dele de cima de mim com cuidado para não acorda-lo e peguei minha camisola no chão, vestindo-a rapidamente. Peguei uma calcinha e um soutien na gaveta e fui para a cozinha.

Eu fui descendo as escadas e quando cheguei na sala vi meu filho comendo cereal e vendo Tv.

- Bom dia bebê.

- Bom dia mãe! - ele disse me beijando e eu pude perceber o perfume dele.

- Tomou banho foi?

- Como prometido... - ele disse sorrindo e se esparramando no meu colo quando eu sentei ao lado dele.

- Coma direitinho pra não sujar o sofá. - eu disse levantando ele.

- Papai já acordou?

- Não, vamos deixá-lo dormir até mais tarde... Ele está cansado.

- Por que?- ele perguntou inocente.

- Trabalhou muito ontem, né, Dave?- eu disse indo até a cozinha. Ele continuou vendo TV enquanto eu preparava alguma coisa pra comer. Transar e não comer depois significava uma fome de leão no dia seguinte.

Peguei uma maça e uma fala e fui pra sala. Cortei-a em pedacinhos e fui comendo dando algumas pra Dave. Eu só consegui fazer ele comer frutas quando estava distraído com a TV.

Quando eu estava terminando Carter apareceu descendo a escada, completamente cheiroso e com a toalha no pescoço. Parecia quando estávamos juntos.Dave mastigou a maça e foi correndo abraçar o pai.

- A mamãe disse que você ia dormir até tarde!

- E ia, mas acordei sem querer.

Eu não conseguia olhar pra trás. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha. Como seria? Continuei enrolando com aquela maçã enquanto Dave conversava com Carter. Quando percebi que eles estavam na cozinha, tratei de ir o mais rápido possível pro meu quarto. Não queria ficar desfilando de camisola na frente dele.

Quando eu estava quase subindo as escadas, Dave me chamou.

- Mãe? Onde vai?

- Vou tomar banho querido... Termine seu café com seu pai e eu já volto.

- Ta bom...

Eu subi as escadas e fui pro meu quarto tomar banho. Demorei um bom tempo. Tanto tempo que Carter veio ver se tudo tava bem.

- Abby, tá tudo bem ai?

- Sim, sim... Já estou indo...

Eu tratei de andar um pouco mais rápido antes que ele entrasse naquela banheiro e as coisas piorassem. Ou pior ainda, percebesse que eu estava fugindo dele. Me enrolei na toalha e fui pro quarto, percebendo primeiro que ele não estava lá.

Peguei minha roupa e voltei pro banheiro. Não queria dar sorte ao azar.

Eu me arrumei e desci. Quando desci as escadas ele estava na cozinha fazendo waffes.

Abby: E o David ?

Carter: Brincando no quarto.

Abby: Hum... Faz para mim?

Carter: Estou fazendo... Sei que você está faminta.

Eu baixei os olhos de vergonha. Eu sabia porque ele sabia, como ele sempre me dizia que eu tinha fome depois do sexo. Olhei para o lado, esperando ele terminar, me apoiando na mesma.

- E então...- ele puxou o assunto. O que eu deveria falar, fazer, me expressar?????? Eu estava fora de controle.

- E entao o que? - enrolei para dar tempo de pensar.

- Como você está?

- Bem, por que a pergunta?

- Parece estar me evitando... Se estou te incomodando eu saio Abby é só dizer...

- Eu não, Carter...- eu disse me fazendo de inocente. Logo ele colou o prato a minha frente com os waffles quentinhos com mel e canela em cima.

- Delícia...- eu disse, já com água na boca. Comi rápido enquanto estava quente.

- Pode comer devagar... Vai fugir não...

- Quanto mais quente melhor...

- Mas também não precisa comer o prato... - ele disse sorrindo ao ver que eu já acabara com os waffles. - Quer mais

- Ta doido Isso tem um zilhão de caloria... Eu to uma baleia! Quer que eu não passe na porta!

- Exagero é seu pior defeito...- ele diz, lavando as mãos.

- É a pior?- eu levando as sobrancelhas- pensei que fosse outra...- eu digo séria.

- Outra? Qual?-ele parece curioso.

- O orgulho...

- Essa também é uma das mais fortes, mas eu prefiro o exagero...

- Mas dessa vez não estou... Estou 2 kilos mais gorda

- Nossaaaaaa... Que diferença

Cansei de discutir e encerrei o assunto. Me juntei a ela na pia e o ajudei a lavar a louça.

- Dave já comeu?- eu perguntei quando guardei o último prato.

- Sim senhora...- ele respondeu, rindo com aquele sorrido matutino que me animava até o fim do dia.

- É bom... Ele tem se alimentado mal...

- Eu sei... Forcei ele a comer frutas...

- Eu também...

Ele me olhar com o um olhar neutro. Quanto mais eu agüentaria aquele papel de difícil? Eu nem lembrava mais da traição dele. Ele voltara a ser meu. Meu como nunca.

Eu não ia ficar por muito tempo assim. O jeito como ele me olhava, como sorria pra mim. Tudo nele me fazia acreditar que agora era pra sempre.

Quem entrasse ali e não soubesse de nada, diria que nada aconteceu. Parecíamos o casal feliz de tanto tempo.

- Está muito quieto aqui... Será que ele esta fazendo algo errado?

- Não sei... Ele é filho de John Carter... Quer o que?

- Isso é indireta?

- Direta mesmo.

Nós sorrimos um ao outro. O clima estava bem melhor. Talvez com eu tirando a imagem daquele homem em cima de mim, me dando prazer tivesse me ajudado.

- Vou dar uma olhada dele...- eu fui indo em direção a escada e senti os passos dele me seguirem.

Cheguei no quarto e ele estava desenhando calmamente.

- Hei bebê... Ta tudo bem?

- Sim...

Sentei na cama vendo-o se virar pra nós.

- Precisamos terminar nosso jogo, mãe...- ele diz, começando a se empolgar novamente.

- É...- eu vejo Carter me olhar- quem sabe mais tarde, bebê?

A carinha dele se entristeceu.

- Ah mããe...

- Depois do jantar amor.

- Tá bom...

Eu beijei a testa dele e sai seguida por Carter

Ainda passávamos pelo corredor quando senti a mão dele me virar. Eu o encarei nos olhos.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante...- ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Nossos rostos grudados, sem se tocar.

- Eu te amo muito! Muito mesmo...

Eu sorri para ele enquanto ele passava os dedos pela bochecha que me devolveu o sorriso e voltou a dizer:

- Eu te amo Abby...

Ele me beijou profundamente. Eu não podia deixar de responder. O abracei forte e o beijei como se fosse a primeira vez.

Quando nos separamos ouvindo um barulho no quarto, ele me encarou mais ainda.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso...

Eu fiquei calada, pensando por um momento, até que entrei no quarto dele de novo.

- Filho...mudei de idéia...- eu puxei o quebra-cabeças pro meio do quarto- vamos montar agora?

- Vamos!

Ele sorriu e foi pegar o quebra cabeça todo animado. Ele estava muito mudado com aquela conversa que havia tido com Carter. Eu peguei na mão de Carter delicadamente. Eu já não tinha tanta raiva dele.

Sentei no chão e Carter sentou bem ao meu lado. David tinha aquele brilho nos olhos de novo. Era tão bom fazer meu filho feliz de novo...

Ele deslizou os montinhos das peças que estavam separadas mais ou menos por cores.

- E ai, pai?- ele encaoru Carter.

- Você vai tentando colocar a peça de acordo com os pequenos detalhes como cores e formas dos desenhos e da peça.

Ele pegou uma peça e olhou, olhou até que desistiu e partiu para outra.

- Achei Achei

- Ahhh... Entendi... Não pode desistir

- Não... Tem um ditado que diz assim: Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura... É uma forma de mostrar que não se deve desistir nunca.

- Ah!!!- ele parecia ter descoberto o mundo, mas ainda assim, olhou pra mim e piscou. Eu pisquei de volta sorrindo.

Carter também sorriu pra mime ao poucos o quebra-cabeças foi se fechando.

Faltavam apenar três peças a serem colocadas, de repente só tinham duas peças para três espaços.

- Ai droga! Falta uma peça.

- E onde ta?- David perguntou.

- Caiu em algum lugar... John me ajuda aqui.

Eu levantei e ele começou a olhar pelo chão. David olhava para o jogo meio tristinho e Carter foi falar com ele.

- Coloca essa peça, eu ponho essa...e quando nós acharmos, a mamãe põe.

Ele ficou olhando para Carter com aquela carinha de duvida.

- Não fique com medo campeão... Eu lhe garanto que o quebra cabeça vai ser montado... Ele sorriu para David e voltou a me ajudar a procurar a peça.

- Ai droga, não estou achando.

- Fica calma... Ela não fugiu.

Ele sorri um pouco e volta ao lugar, colocando uma peça perto do centro.

- Você pai...- ele parecia um pouco desanimado. Vi Carter colocar a peça e me encarar e quando eu trocava olhares com ele, Dave me chamou.

- Mãe...- eu olhei pra ele que estava com aquela carinha de enjoado de novo- posso tirar esse negócio- ele disse, se contorcendo com imobilizador de pescoço.

- Mais um tempinho só...

- Ah... Isso encomoda...

Eu olhei para Carter que acenou.

- Ok bebe... Vou tirar.

Eu retirei com cuidado e ele logo melhorou carinha. Fui até a cama e deixei o aparelho enquanto ainda ouvia ele resmungar pra Carter.

- E agora, pai? E agora? Como vai ser?- ele tinha levado muito a sério a tal metáfora.

- Hei... Calminha...

Eu já estava nervosa com aquilo e passei a procurar aquilo como se valesse a minha vida. De repente eu vejo a tal pecinha.

- Aqui... Aqui!

David ilumina-se como se sua vida tivesse mudado partir dali. Quem sabe isso não fosse verdade?

Eu fui até ele e o abracei com força, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

- Não disse que ia achar, rapaz?- eu vejo Carter sorrir a cena enquanto ele chorava de dar risada de cócegas.

- Sim mãe...disse- ele me empurrava para eu parar.

- Não vou parar...- eu disse aumentando as cócegas..

- Pára mãe... Pára mãe.

Carter partiu pra cima de mim e começou com cócegas. Eu soltei David e eles partiram com tudo pra cima de mim.

- Tá, eu me rendo, parei!- eu levantei as mãos pro alto e eles param por um instante.

- É minha revolta, mamãe...- ele continua sorrindo e eu passo a mão pelo rosto dele, vendo-o vir me dar um beijo no rosto.

- Meu bebe tão lindo... tão grande...

Ele se abraçou a mim e eu beijei o rosto dele.

- Carter me estendeu a peça e eu coloquei no quebra cabeça.

- TERMINAMOS!! TERMINAMOS!!!

- Sim...- eu disse sorrindo vendo toda a empolgação dele.

- E agora pai???? E agora???- ele estava agitado demais.

- Agora é só esperar, filho...- Carter me olha.

- Esperar o que?- Dave divide o olhar entre nós.

- Pra ele se conservar, Dave...

- E a gente faz o que para se conservar?

- Tem bastante cuidado...

- Só isso?

- E fazer de tudo pra que ele fique sempre perfeitinho...

- Ah...

Ele encarou o quebra-cabeças terminado.Ele parecia tão orgulhoso.

- Então...se o amor é igual a um quebra-cabeça...- ele ficou pensativo e olhou pra mim logo em seguida.

- Basta se juntar as peças certas e tudo se completa.

Meu filho é um filósofo, ele disse uma das coisas mais lindas do mundo que eu já ouvi.

- Isso mesmo filhão!

- E então???- ele me encarou seriamente agora, com aquele olhar sapeca.

- E então o que ?- eu me fiz de inocente pra ver até onde ele ia.

- Você sabe muito bem, mocinha...- eu sorri vendo a forma como ele falara comigo.

- Eu não sei de nada... - eu sorri de novo.

- Sabe sim mãe!

Eu olhei para Carter que sorria com a situação... Isso era saia justa demais.

- E ai mãe?

- E ai o que meu filho?

- Ai mãe você sabe!!!!!! Não me obrigue a falar...

- Mas meu filho...

- Perdoa logo o papai vai!

Eu olhei sem jeito par ao chão. A minha família perfeita voltara a ser formada. Eu nada mais poderia querer do que aquilo. As duas pessoas que eu mais amava na minha vida, juntas ali, na minha casa. No meu território seguro, onde eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Simplesmente por amar incondicionalmente.

- As peças já se encaixaram, Dave- eu pisquei pra ele, tentando faze-lo entender mais aquela metáfora. Não tinha mais como escapar. Do meu amor por aquilo.

Ele sorriu perfeitamente pra mim, entendo tudo.

- Posso tirar uma foto do quebra-cabeças, mãe?- ele perguntou, levantando empolgado.

- Pode querido- eu mal disse e ele já tinha ido ao meu quarto pegar a câmera digital.

Carter olhou pra mim e pro quebra-cabeças, fazendo uma interrogação com o olhar. Eu sorri acenando. Logo ele se aproximou de mim, e nosso rostos estavam colados. Me deixei ser levada por toda a emoção do momento. Nossos lábios sem encontraram rapidamente. Ele tocou meu rosto e rapidamente nossas línguas duelavam a saudade, dor e mágoa deixadas pra trás. Eu o abracei e ele fez o mesmo comigo.

Carter estava de costas pra porta quando continuavam nosso beijo terno. Eu apoiei a minha mão sobre o quebra-cabeças e ele colocou a dele sobre a minha, acariciando-a, ainda me beijando. Só fui abrir os olhos quando senti o flash da máquina sobre nós e o quebra-cabeças e vi o rostinho de Dave brilhar em alegria dizendo.

- É, pai...- ele deu uma piscadinha pra nós- é como um quebra-cabeças.

_Do you still remember how we used to be,_

_Feeling together, believe in whatever my love has said to me,_

_Both of us were dreamers, Young love in the sun,_

_Felt like my Saviour, my spirit I gave you, We'd only just begun_

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_

_Ever lasting like the sun,_

_Live forever, for the moment,_

_Ever searching for the one._

_Yes I still remember every whispered word,_

_The touch of your skin giving life from within like a love song that I'd heard_

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time,_

_Promises made, every memory saved as reflections in my mind_

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting,_

_Ever lasting like the sun,_

_Live forever, for the moment,_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Back where I belong now, was it just a dream,_

_Feelings untold, they will never be sold, and the secret's safe with me_

_Hasta Mañana, Always be mine_

_Viva forever (Viva forever),_

_I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting),_

_Ever lasting (Everlasting) like the sun (Like the sun),_

_Live forever (Live forever), for the moment (for the moment),_

_Ever searching (Ever searching) for the one (for the one),_

_Viva forever (Viva forever),_

_I'll be waiting,_

_Ever lasting like the sun,_

_Live forever (Live forever), for the moment,_

_Ever searching for the one,_

_Viva forever (Viva forever),_

_I'll be waiting,_

_Ever lasting like the sun,_

_Live forever (Live forever), for the moment,_

_Ever searching for the one (for the one)_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting (I'll be waiting),_

_Ever lasting like the sun,_

_Live forever (Live forever), for the moment,_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Você ainda lembra, do jeito que costumávamos ser_

_Nos sentindo juntos, acreditando em tudo_

_Que meu amor me disse_

_Ambos éramos sonhadores_

_Era um jovem amor sob o sol_

_Eu te sentia como meu salvador,_

_Te dei meu espirito_

_Estávamos apenas começando_

_Até amanhã, Sempre seja meu_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando, sua pessoa_

_Sim, eu ainda lembro, te todas palavras sussurradas_

_Do toque de sua pele, dando vida lá de dentro_

_Como numa canção de amor que escutei_

_Escorregando pelos dedos, como as areias do tempo_

_Todas as promessas que foram feitas_

_Todas as lembranças guardadas_

_como reflexos em minha mente_

_Até amanhã, sempre seja minha_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando, sua pessoa_

_Mas estamos sozinhos agora,_

_Será que foi apenas um sonho?_

_Sentimentos guardados_

_Jamais serão conhecidos_

_E o segredo está guardado comigo_

_Até amanhã, sempre seja minha_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando, sua pessoa_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando, sua pessoa_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando, sua pessoa_

_Viva para sempre, eu estarei esperando_

_Eternamente, como o sol_

_Viva para sempre, para o momento_

_Sempre buscando, sua pessoa_

_FIM_


End file.
